


Crown and Dagger

by MaskedVigilante



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassination Attempt(s), Blow Jobs, Buckle up everyone, Craig uses an alias, Enemies to Lovers, Engagement, First Time, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royal Coronation, Slow Burn, Spanking, Weddings, assassin craig, prince tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 50,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedVigilante/pseuds/MaskedVigilante
Summary: “The day I bow down to you is the day they make me kneel to cut my head off.”—His assassination mission was simple : take out the Crown Prince, disband the Monarchy.And things were going according to plan up until they weren’t. Overcoming all odds and defying everything he once believed in, Craig Tucker faces the biggest challenge of his life and he’s not sure if he’s ready for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s on your mind tonight?”
> 
> Clyde gave him the most devious of grins. There was a glint in his hazel eyes that told Craig all he needed to know. Clyde Donovan had a plan, a mission, and boy oh boy did it catch Craig’s interest. “How do you feel about taking down the monarchy?”
> 
> Craig leaned back. He was interested of course, this was just the type of mission he needed right now. Something to kill the void between the mindless mercenary work, the routined thievery and the occasional hitman operation. “You’ve got my attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Check out my tumblr account
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com

The wind howled as rain battered against the sanctuary overhead in the late hour of the night. The cracking sound of the thunder was everywhere and coming from the dark clouds lightning struck here and there, lighting up the sky for a second before vanishing. Craig Tucker, age twenty-six, sat at the bar in some unnamed location downing his fifth glass of Whiskey. It burned like hell but his throat was long since numb to it, he was numb to a lot of things. You would be too if you did half the things Craig Tucker did, for you see, he was an assassin. Working under the Liberation Craig has done things most men wouldn’t dare. His daggers rested in the bar top in front of him, next to his booted feet that he so kindly had propped up on the wooden surface as he reclined back the best he could on the stool. When his glass was empty, he put the shot glass down and waited. 

“By the Gods Tucker, another one?” The brunette man behind the bar asked as he grabbed a bottle, ready to pour the liquid into the shot glass. 

Craig held up his hand and shook his head. “I’ve reached my limit Clyde, I know when to stop.” The man, Clyde, behind the counter understood his motions. The black haired man grabbed his daggers off the counter, wiped them off on his shirt and returned them to the holsters at his hips. “What’s on your mind tonight?”

Clyde gave him the most devious of grins. There was a glint in his hazel eyes that told Craig all he needed to know. Clyde Donovan had a plan, a mission, and boy oh boy did it catch Craig’s interest. “How do you feel about taking down the monarchy?”

Craig stared at the shorter man before him with a confused look on his face as he raised a brow. The two men stared at one another for a long while before Clyde spoke again, “I know it sounds crazy but hear me out.”

Craig leaned back. He was interested of course, this was just the type of mission he needed right now. Something to kill the void between the mindless mercenary work, the routined thievery and the occasional hitman operation. “You’ve got my attention.”

Clyde grinned and leaned forward, keeping the conversation between just the two of them. The surrounding area was small but the numbers were many. This was a solo operation, at least for now. Craig could do it, Clyde knew that much. He needed to start the revolution before the rest of the Liberation could strike. “You need to take out the King’s son.”

The prince had only made a few public appearances. Craig never understood the secrecy behind it but it’s not like it mattered to him. The current King was going to ruin their organization with one simple law. They were already criminals, this much Craig knew, but something about seeing his brothers in arms be made an example of in front of hundreds made his blood boil. “You mean the one that hardly goes in public? No one ever sees this kid and you want me to put a fucking bullet through his skull? Excuse me Clyde but that’s the dumbest fucking thing you’ve ever thought of.”

Clyde shook his head, “no no, listen to me. If you take out the King’s son then you’re sending him a message. You’re telling him we know and we aren’t taking any prisoners.” Craig still sat there confused so Clyde continued. “If you kill the heir the monarchy will crumble. If the monarchy crumbles then their rule is over. We’d be free men again Craig.”

Free. That’s something Craig thought about often. The Liberation was formed for the sole purpose of destroying the royal family. Each person who was a part of this group held their own personal grudge against the king, and Craig? Well.. his reasoning didn’t matter now. In fact it didn’t matter at all. But he knew this was the right thing. A step in the right direction. The direction of moving towards having his freedom again. He removed his feet from the counter and sat forward, looking Clyde right in the eyes, “when can I start?” His voice was laced with a certain venomous tone that made anyone have chills. The grin that lined his face was filled with malice and his blue eyes had a certain twinkle in them that showed the gears in his head turning, thinking unspeakably dark things. He was already formulating his plan of attack and he already knew it would be flawless. 

“Whenever you want.” Those were the last words Clyde Donovan spoke to him that night. And it was then that Craig Tucker decided he would begin the operation at hand. The King would be stopped, the monarchy would fall, and Craig Tucker could once again walk the streets as a free man. Lowering his feet from the wooden bar top he gave Clyde a curt nod before standing. It was probably dark now if he could remember correctly. The perfect time to start his stakeout. He lifted his hood over his head as he made his way out, his boots clinking against the floor as he walked past the others. Craig was silent as he made his way into the shadows of their sanctuary watching everyone with careful eyes and a stoic expression on his face. His destination was the small armory they had at the sanctuary’s disposal filled with various things they had collected through the years and, although it wasn’t the greatest, it always did the job. 

“What’ll it be?” Scott, a shorter man with light brown hair, a few freckles and a lisp, asked as he glanced up at the taller man.

“Ole blue.” Craig shifted his gaze to the bluish grey gun perched on the wall off to the side and out of sight. The gun was an old sniper Craig had come across after taking down a section of the King’s patrol several years prior and he had grown to love the thing; a go to for assassination missions such as these.

Scott nodded as he grabbed the weapon from the wall with careful hands. He handed the gun over to Craig who held it at a distance as his eyes stared at every inch of the gun before putting the strap on his shoulder. “What’re your plans Tucker?” Scott was genuinely curious to know what Craig had in store. He always was. Scott wasn’t much of the type to kill but he had become close friends with Craig after a prison break and he wanted to assist the Liberation in anyway he could after that. “Who’s the target this time?” Ole Blue was reliable when Craig needed her and he only used her for his assassination jobs, something Scott had learned rather quickly.

A smirk lined Craig’s features before he turned his back to the brown haired man. He looked over his shoulder with a twinkle in his eye that made Scott swallow hard. It was devious, it was sinister, it was everything Scott hoped he would never see. “Would you believe me if I told you I’m going to eliminate the monarchy?” And that was all he said. Craig didn’t even wait for Scott to respond before giving a small wave as he turned and looked forward. His cape flowing back and forth with each step he took, his boots clunking against the wooden floor that echoed quietly in the small room. And Scott watched until he disappeared into the shadows and out of sight from prying eyes.

Craig placed his hands in his pants pockets as he wandered through the darkness of the tunnels throughout the wall of the sanctuary until he could make out the sound of rain and a small puddle forming on the floor near a crack in the wall. He pulled a small switch nearby and the door of an above ground tomb opened, the metal squeaking from years of rust eating away at it. He walked outside right into the storm not caring how wet he got or even if he was struck by a bolt of lightning, Craig Tucker was on his way to do the most important assassination mission of his life and all he would need is one shot and the perfect time to strike. There was a chill in the air and thunder rolled across the sky as if someone was bowling on the top of the clouds. Fat raindrops splashed on the cement walkway, the bottoms of his boots getting lined with a thin layer of mud and the bottom of his cape getting damp from the puddles he stepped in as water splashed up. 

Craig looked up at the sky and revealed the rain in the darkness, the sky was a million shades of gray painting its own pictures in the clouds. It was stunning really and he could look at it for hours. But not tonight. He couldn’t tonight. He had places to be and plans to formulate. Any other night he would sit atop the roof of the catacomb and watch the twinkling stars that were so far away. Gazing off into the distance he set his sights on the palace that sat atop a hill overlooking everything. Craig smirked at his destination and made his way out of the cemetery, following the small road to make his way into town, the solitude of the night was the best time for him to travel without being seen and he enjoyed that the most. 

The streetlights overhead illuminated his path and the wind whistled as the storm picked up. Adjusting the strap of the sniper on his shoulder he made his way into the darkness and began his journey towards the palace. The moon overhead was shining specs of light down in front of him through the clouds while the cool autumn winds made fallen leaves dance at Craig’s boots and his bangs blow back and forth in sync with his cape. The journey to the palace would be long, but he was ready. He was prepared. And no one would see him coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter complete.
> 
> I haven’t properly written anything in the past two years so I hope this isn’t too awful. This idea is my own fantasy AU idea and I felt inspired to write it out. 
> 
> I do hope everyone enjoyed what I have so far. I don’t have a set update schedule so this story will be updated as frequently as I can get chapters completed.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had found something, or someone, that was unwelcome here. “Show yourself.” Stan pulled his pistol from his hip and held it in front of him, pointing it towards the darkness. Maybe it was the chill of the night that had everyone on edge but Stan could feel it. He knew something was off. And it was his sworn duty to keep the prince safe and that’s exactly what he was going to do.
> 
> But that’s when he saw it. The movement from on top the wall. Maybe Stan’s eyes were tricking him but he was almost certain that he had seen movement. Wendy must’ve seen it too, though, as she pulled Tweek aside, telling Stan to take the shot and that’s exactly what he did.
> 
> “Kyle I need backup, there’s someone up on the wall that attempted an assassination attempt on the prince… Right in the garden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Check out my tumblr, I recently uploaded a drawing of how Craig looks in this AU (Tweek is coming, I just have to finish)
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com

Fancy cars and limousines lined the streets that lead to the palace as they waited to make their way to the gates. The women wore pretty dresses with sparkles and jewels, dazzling jewelry that was worth a pretty penny, and the men shined in their designer suits. With the sun setting just over the horizon the rays left everything with an orange overcast which made everything appear to be even more regal. King Richard greeted each guest individually at the doors of his palace as well as his wife, Queen Helen, and the Prince, Tweek. But Tweek Tweak, aged twenty four, was a quiet young man, well mannered of course, but he wanted nothing more than to remove the stuffy bowtie that sat around his neck and the uncomfortable suit that accompanied it. The shoes he wore made his feet hurt and no matter how hard anyone tried his wild mane of yellow hair just absolutely could not be tamed. 

Mind you Tweek was friendly and greeted each guest with a smile and a handshake, a kiss on the cheek for the ladies, just as his father had instructed but the parties his father threw bored him. There were far too many and each one far too loud for the prince’s liking. But of course this party was special. For you see, it was his father’s birthday. It was a joyous occasion in the palace each and every year, as were all the birthdays of the members of the royal family. But of course Tweek didn’t want a life of glamour and glitz all the time. Sometimes he wanted to go into town and explore, go on an adventure, do something different. Something that didn’t confide him to the palace walls day in and day out. It was routine. Wake up, attend breakfast, go to a meeting (sometimes two), eat lunch, practice fencing, more meetings. The list just kept going and he, quite honestly, grew sick of it. Pretty much anything would be better than the, in his eyes, boring life that he lived.

“Sweetheart,” his mother placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing her son out of his daze. He looked up at her with his big emerald green eyes, blinking as he tried to focus.

“Yeah?” He sounded so out of it, so disinterested. It was obvious in his voice and his mother could tell. He dropped the fake voice for her, allowing himself to relax. 

“Go on inside, your father and I will finish greeting everyone,” Helen offered her son a motherly smile.

Tweek shook his head. It would be wrong if he left now. Not with all these people here. As much as he wanted to disappear he knew better. As the crown prince and heir to the throne he knew it was his duty to stand by his parents side and greet the other nobles. Tweek knew his place in this world, and as much as he hated it, he did what was required of him. However in his mind he wasn’t ready to be king. He wasn’t ready to take over. Everything made him anxious. It made him nervous. What if he messed up? What if he did something so horribly wrong that people rioted? Overthrew him? What if—

“Tweek.” It was his mother who once again brought him out of his thoughts. Blinking, he looked at her and then the surroundings. They were the only two remaining outside. He had made it through the crowd. “Let’s go inside to enjoy the party.” With a nod he took his mother’s arm and lead her inside to the grand ballroom.

Everything was ornate; the balloons were gold and olive green, the house colors of the Tweaks, the cake was four tiers of rich vanilla frosting and an even richer cake underneath. His father had the fancy gold silverware out, and the overhead lights were the only things illuminating the freshly polished wood floor. The music was lively, the food delicious and the people were enjoying themselves.

“This is where I leave you,” his mother kissed the top of his head as she let go of his arm so she could find her beloved husband. Tweek was now alone on the sidelines observing. He was starting to get anxious, he felt the panic bubbling in his stomach and he felt his nerves kicking in. Biting his bottom lip as his eyes glanced around the room he felt like he was being watched. Well obviously he was being watched, he was the Prince, he was always being watched. But right now Tweek was faking the smile, faking the happiness. This was an act, he was a great actor. No one was any the wiser of his little façade that he was putting forth.

A group of young noble girls across the way stared at him with dreamy smiles and lovestruck eyes. Tweek, being the gentleman that he was, acknowledged them with a curt nod and a small wave. He watched as they giggled and swooned. Tweek observed for a while, these girls were beautiful but they weren’t his type. For the young prince found himself attracted to men, something he kept to himself. Something he had to keep to himself. He was the prince. It was expected of him to marry a young woman, have a few children and carry on his family’s lineage. As much as he hated the thought of it he had come to accept it. 

The air around him got cold. Something seemed off, or maybe it was just his paranoia acting up. Either way he felt uncomfortable. He tugged at the bow tie around his neck to loosen it before he made his way towards a woman holding a tray drinks. Alcohol. That would settle his nerves. He took the champagne flute with a smile and took a sip of the light pink liquid.

“Isn’t it a little early for you to be drinking?” He jumped at the female voice behind him. Turning he saw Wendy Testaburger, the palace stable hand and girlfriend of his personal bodyguard Stan Marsh, and she was almost unrecognizable in her purple ball gown and her black hair tied up in a bun, her bangs brushed aside, being held back with several pins.

“Jesus Wendy don’t do that!” His voice was higher than normal as the fear within him settled. She laughed which helped the blond calm himself even more, soon allowing himself to laugh right along with her. “You scared me half to death!”

“Sorry, cutie,” Her smile was reassuring and kind. Tweek felt comfort and better yet knowing she was around made him feel much more at ease. “You look uncomfortable.”

Tweek grunted, “You try wearing some stuffy suit for hours on end, I hate it!” He glanced around the room, making eye contact with his father who waved to him briefly before resuming conversation with an elderly gentlemen that Tweek only assumed was some noble from some neighboring country that he should probably know the name of, both the man and the county, but he didn’t. Oh god what if his father expected him to know that guy? What if he expected him to know what country he was from? This was so much pressure!

“Tweek,” Wendy gave him a gentle shake on the arm, pulling him from his panic inducing thoughts. “You alright? You were shaking pretty bad.”

All Tweek did was give her a small nod and muster up the best fake smile that he could. “Yeah I’m fine. Great actually.” He downed the rest of his champagne and set the glass down on a nearby table. “I need air.”

Tweek turned his back and made his way towards the doors. Making his way through the crowd seemed impossible. Everyone could see him. They knew he was trying to leave. He wanted out. Wendy could tell, so she followed after him the best she could. He was easy to keep track of, his yellow hair was a dead give away no matter where he was.

When Tweek reached the doors he made his way down the hallway, Stan now following close behind with Wendy following. “Tweek.” He felt a tight grip on his elbow. Looking over his shoulder he saw Stan staring down at him. Tweek brushes his arm away, staring Stan down. “Where are you going?”

“Outside. There’s too many people in there.” He was honest, no use in hiding his intentions from Stan as he would find out eventually. “Your presence isn’t required.”

“You know I can’t let you go out there alone Tweek.”

“It’s an order.” And he ran. All Tweek wanted was to be alone. He hated being watched. He hated the constant prying eyes. All he wanted was a little peace and quiet for once in his life and if it meant running then so be it he was going to run.

“Tweek!” Footsteps hit the flooring behind him, echoing down the halls as heeled shoes followed after him. Why couldn’t Stan listen. He had given him a direct order to not follow him and yet here he was, being chased down the hall by one of his closest friends and his personal bodyguard.

He threw open the doors that lead to the garden and sat on the nearest bench, trying his best to catch his breath. There was a light rain overcast, wetting his hair, the droplets reflecting on his brown shoes and the air was cold, which felt good on his warm, reddened face. Tweek groaned and put his forehead in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. The intoxicating aroma of thousands of flowers flooded his senses but it calmed him down, it helped his mind relax. Tweek loved being outside, he loved surrounding himself in nature and all other peaceful things.

“Tweek,” he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Lifting his head he looked behind him. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine Stan.” Tweek gave him a half smile. Wendy sat down on his left and rubbed his arm slowly while Stan sat to his right and placed a reassuring hand on his lower back. Though the gestures were simple they made Tweek feel at ease. He let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “Thanks you guys.”

“Of course Tweek,” Wendy smiled at him. “We only want to help you.”

“I know.” He wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders and pulled them in close. But it didn’t last. Stan pulled away and stood, hand on his hip as his eyes scanned the surrounding area. “Stan?”

“Stay back and stay down Tweek,” Stan’s voice was low as he stepped forward and surveyed the area. Something was wrong. Stan felt it. “Wendy get him inside.”

“Stan what’s wrong?” She stood and held Tweek’s hand in hers, squeezing just a little too tight which cause the blond to wince in pain. 

“Damn it Wendy get Tweek inside!” Stan’s eyes darted around the wall. He had found something, or someone, that was unwelcome here. “Show yourself.” Stan pulled his pistol from his hip and held it in front of him, pointing it towards the darkness. Maybe it was the chill of the night that had everyone on edge but Stan could feel it. He knew something was off. And it was his sworn duty to keep the prince safe and that’s exactly what he was going to do.

But that’s when he saw it. The movement from on top the wall. Maybe Stan’s eyes were tricking him but he was almost certain that he had seen movement. Wendy must’ve seen it too, though, as she pulled Tweek aside, telling Stan to take the shot and that’s exactly what he did. Wendy was lucky, she had gotten Tweek out of the way just in time as his arm was merely grazed by a bullet. Talk about shitty aim from the assailant, or maybe Stan had gotten whoever they were before they could finish lining up properly. Stan turned on his headset and began speaking, “Kyle I need backup, there’s someone up on the wall that attempted an assassination attempt on the prince… Right in the garden.” 

Tweek was full of fear and panic as he held his shoulder and followed Wendy inside. But everyone else was also full of panic. Stan must’ve told them. His parents ran to his side as his father’s bodyguards protected him, escorting them out of the room as quickly as they could while members of the Glaive, the royal military regime, got everyone else to safety. If there was one assassin then there could be more just hiding out and no one wanted to take that chance. When Helen wrapped her arms around Tweek he held her tight, his body shaking as he fought back tears. He was thankful he was still alive. He was thankful to Stan for refusing to listen to his order. He was thankful to Wendy for pulling him out of the way. Overall he was just thankful.

“Bring a medic to look at Tweek’s shoulder.” Richard was calm. How the hell was he so calm? Tweek would never be able to have his kind of poise when he ruled. If he was panicking right now that should be every indication of what he would be like as a ruler. He watched as the Glaive member made his way down the hall.

“Your majesties,” Stan bowed before them all. “We got him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focused on Tweek so he could be introduced and the next chapter will be Craig’s point of view on these events.
> 
> While writing this chapter I was listening to music so if you’d like to take a listen then here’s the song : https://youtu.be/vR18NP-acL4 (its Centuries by Fall Out Boy)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always feedback is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig Tucker had failed. He never failed. Using what strength he could muster he managed to, somehow, sit down and lean back against the wall as he held his shoulder tightly, applying as much pressure to the wound that he could. He refused to die, he would do that on his own terms and damn it this was not how he wanted to go. Craig let his eyes close, he couldn’t keep them open any longer as his body was shutting down on him. 
> 
> He could feel people grabbing at his arms, but he couldn’t fight back. He couldn’t resist. His body wouldn’t let him.
> 
> “Grab that too,” the voice said. Craig was almost certain they were talking about Ole Blue.
> 
> His feet dragged along the stone of the wall, the grips on his arms tightening. His eyes kept slowly opening and closing, shifting in and out of a conscious state of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Check out my tumblr and my newly made twitter account 
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/craigasher13

The rain was falling down even harder than it was before. A flash of lightning lit up the dull colored sky that surrounded him, illuminating his otherwise hidden figure. Craig looked at the palace from his position on the branching the tree he was perched in that left him hidden amongst the leaves. He had seen the cars and the guests. He knew something special was happening at the palace today and it would be such a wonderful time to carry out his assassination mission.

Jumping down, Craig was mindful of his surrounding as he looked around to make sure he was in the clear before looking up at the sheet of black fabric that covered the Earth above his head. The raindrops fell down upon his face and rolled down his cheeks. The hood that was once resting on his head fell back against the fabric of his cloak. His onyx colored hair began to dance freely in the wind as it blew heavily. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, “enjoy yourself while you can Prince Charming,” his eyes shifting to the lively palace once more as he adjusted the strap of the sniper that was on his shoulder, “I’m coming for you.”

* * *

 Craig made his way along the abandoned road and the rain itself started to lighten up as it fell into nothing more than a light drizzle that made pitter pat sounds on the very ground he walked on. Craig ran his gloved fingers through his bangs and moved them from his eyes only to realize that he had finally made his way to the eastern wing of the palace, standing before a great stone wall that surrounded the destination at hand and he did this without even realizing. He stared at the old ornate building with crossed arms and studied his surrounds. Simple. He pulled his grappling hook off his waist and shot it towards the top of the wall. When it landed Craig gave it a quick tug to make sure it was secure before he made his way up.

Everything was lively on the inside, but on the outside it was abandoned and empty. That was the perfect opportunity to sneak in and take the shot. Craig wound his grappling hook back up and reattached it to his belt as he stealthily made his way along the wall, sticking to the shadows and out of the way of any wandering eyes from inside. He glanced into the palace when he came upon a large window and he found his target standing off to the side drinking a flute of champagne.

Craig could take the shot from where he was currently standing and kill the prince in front of all those people. But that would be stupid because then they would all come looking for him. Sure Craig was quick but he was unsure if he would have enough time to make his great escape if he followed through with that idea. All those nobles made his stomach turn in disgust. They were flaunting their money and their status at this point and if he could take them all out you bet he would. But that wasn’t the task at hand. He just needed to take out the prince and that’s all he was going to do. Craig’s eyes darted back to his target as the blonde began to run. Why he was running Craig didn’t know but it was hard to lose track of this kid, and Craig quickly made his way further down the wall when he lost sight of him amongst the many people.

When Craig found him again he noticed he was being followed by a raven haired man and some woman in a purple dress. His footsteps echoed on the wall as he ran and small puddle splashed upward, once again dampening the bottom of his cloak. Craig cursed quietly under his breath at the unwanted noise that he was accidentally making. But then the blonde stopped and that’s when Craig stopped too.

Outside. Prince Charming had ended up outside and was followed by the Gods only knew who so it was now or never. Who knew when he would get another chance. Removing the sniper strap from his shoulder he watched with careful eyes. Two more steps, his boots clinking against the stone wall. The man with the black had heard him for he was now on alert.

“Fuck.” Craig mumbled to himself as he watched this man spring into action, pulling a gun from the hidden holster on his hip. A bodyguard. Of course the prince had a bodyguard. Why wouldn’t he though right? It was now or never, he needed to just take the shot to get this over with and then he needed to get the hell out. He positioned the gun on the wall and his shoulder as he kneeled, looking through the telescopic sight to line up his shot; he had the prince in view and a wide grin formed in his usual stoic face.

“I see you up there!” The black haired man down below yelled.

Craig tensed at those words. Craig never got caught. How could this man see him? Losing his patience and his opportunity to strike, he took the shot. It was silent. A gun shot was heard that he knew for a fact didn’t come from Ole Blue. The girl in the purple dress had pulled the prince aside which caused Craig’s bullet to merely graze his shoulder, cut through the fabric of his suit and shirt, and nick his skin. Whereas Craig could feel something hit his shoulder. He reached up and felt the area only to be greeted by a sickeningly dry, sweet metallic scent and when he lifted his fingers to his line of sight he had found a red substance on his index and middle fingers.

“Fuck.” Craig swore quietly as he gripped his shoulder tightly. His eyes were growing heavy and he could feel his body shutting down from the blood loss. He needed to leave. He had to get out and he needed to do it fast. But he couldn’t move. He felt heavy and he felt weak, things he had never felt before.

Craig Tucker had failed. He never failed. Using what strength he could muster he managed to, somehow, sit down and lean back against the wall as he held his shoulder tightly, applying as much pressure to the wound that he could. He refused to die, he would do that on his own terms and damn it this was not how he wanted to go. Craig let his eyes close, he couldn’t keep them open any longer as his body was shutting down on him. His vision clouded and all he could see was black. Craig’s mind had gone completely blank and all he could make out were muffled voices before he had lost consciousness almost completely, leaving him as nothing more than a semi breathing shell of a human. He could feel people grabbing at his arms, but he couldn’t fight back. He couldn’t resist. His body wouldn’t let him.

“Grab that too,” the voice said. Craig was almost certain they were talking about Ole Blue.

His feet dragged along the stone of the wall, the grips on his arms tightening. His eyes kept slowly opening and closing, shifting in and out of a conscious state of mind. Craig could feel the blood soaking through his shirt and he suddenly felt a sharp pain. Whoever was holding onto him had grabbed at the wound as they forced him down to his knees, head down and eyes looking at the ground.

“That fucking hurts,” Craig managed to look up at the guard who was irritating his fresh wound. He scowled at him as he spit on his boots.

Bad idea.

The guard simply squeezed his shoulder tighter, thumb pressuring against the bullet that resided in his skin which caused him to yell out at the stinging sensation in his shoulder. “You’ll speak when spoken to assassin.”

“Kiss. My. Ass.” Craig spoke through gritted teeth, a sharp venom lacing every word. He wasn’t going to stand down. Craig Tucker would fight until the death if he had to and that’s exactly what he planned on doing.

The orange haired guard to his right pushed his head back down while the one in the left finally let go of his shoulder, instead holding what felt like two small prongs against the pulse point on his neck. Craig’s eyes shifted to the man, who was giving him a toothy grin. Then Craig felt it. He felt the tingling of an electrical surge running throughout his entire body that caused his muscles to spasm and he let out a groan of pain as he bit down on his tongue. He wasn’t about to give these people the satisfaction of knowing they could break him down so easily.

“That’s enough you don’t need to be so rough on him,” a new voice had presented itself in the room. Craig was hoisted up to his feet, leaving him towering over the two men that held him captive, seeing as he stood at a solid 6’3 it was easy to tower over just about anyone. He felt one of them yank on his hair, causing him to look forward. And that’s when blue eyes met brown. Craig was face to face with the King himself. “What’s your name?”

“None of your business.” Craig was still putting up a fight. The King had no right to know who he was and he was never going to let him know.

The brown haired man before him gave a nod to the black haired man at Craig’s left who, once again, held the taser back to his neck and gave him another shock. “Craig! Craig.” The guard pulled the taser away from his neck, leaving him panting heavily. “My name is Craig.”

The King gave a smile at his sudden cooperation. “Who sent you here?”

“That’s none of your concern,” this time Craig braced for it. He expected another administered shock to be sent through his body for not answering.

But it didn’t come.

Craig watched the King who simply stared at him with a smile plastered across his face. “You’ll be a servant to my son.”

The two guards looked at each other as the grips they had on Craig’s arms tightened. Craig grit his teeth and furrowed his brows.

“Sir you can’t be serious.” The red haired guard spoke with anger lacing each word. “He just attempted to assassinate your son and you want to make him his personal servant?”

“I think we should execute him,” the black haired guard was just as angry as the other.

“Let me explain,” the King looked between the two guards in front of him. “We are a strong united front that won’t let an attempted attack on the Crown tear us down. We must show everyone that we are not broken because of this.” His brown eyes shifted back to Craig, “you’ll be under constant surveillance when you’re in the presence of my son and you’ll do whatever he asks of you. Do you understand?”

Craig had had it, he couldn’t take this any longer. “No,” he spat at the King, hitting one of his shoes. Craig was not about to be made an example of. “You and everyone else here can suck my nine inch dick because I’d rather fucking die then serve that sack of shit.”

The black haired guard to his right pushed his head down which forced him into a bow. Craig’s bangs fell over his eyes and he could see the shadow of the King approaching until they stopped within his line of sight leaving Craig to look at his shoes. “I’m going to make an example of you Craig.”

Craig spit on his shoes again which earned him an elbow to the stomach. He coughed, blood hitting the floor next to his boots as it trickled down the side of his mouth.

“Go ahead and take him down to the dungeons.” Craig watched as the King turned around and walked away. The guards at either side of him turned, dragging him backwards which allowed Craig to give the King one final glance so he could properly flip him off, and that’s exactly what he did.

* * *

Tweek was terrified if he was being honest. He couldn’t stop shaking as he sat in his room in his day shirt and a pair of brown trousers. He was almost killed, someone nearly shot him and he was able to walk away with nothing more than a cut on his shoulder where the bullet had merely grazed his skin that, luckily, he only needed a bandage to cover after the medics had disinfected the area.

The knock on his door had startled him as he let out an ‘ack!’ noise. He was much more jumpy and he had every reason to be.

“Tweek it’s me,” the door opened slightly and Stan poked his head in, a look of worry spreading across his features. “Listen I need to talk to you about something.”

Tweek swallowed a lump in his throat and let out a shaky breath as he studied Stan’s face. “O-okay.” He composed himself just a little more, “what about?”

“I’m telling you this as your friend,” Stan entered his bedroom slowly, shutting the door behind him. “As you know we managed to catch the assassin.”

Tweek nodded as he listened. He knew Stan wasn’t finished speaking and he didn’t dare interrupt him.

“We brought him before his majesty the King, hoping for an execution order.” Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an irritated sigh, “that’s not what we got.”

“What’re you talking about Stan?” Tweek stood from his bed and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he stared Stan down.

“Your father wants him to be your personal servant… to make an example out of him. Something about being a strong united front and how an assassination attempt won’t break you guys down.”

“Is he fucking crazy?!” Tweek’s hands went to his hair and he began tugging on it in fistfuls. “He wants my would be assassin to be my personal servant?!”

Stan hurried to his side, coaxing Tweek’s hands from his hair as he gently pulled them away and placed a hand on his back, “you’re to be guarded any time he’s around you.”

Tweek looked at Stan with pure horror on his face. He couldn’t have a damned assassin be his personal servant! As a matter of fact Tweek didn’t want him around at all.

“We won’t let this guy hurt you Tweek. If he tries anything to cause you any harm I’ll personally kill him myself.”

The Prince began chewing on his bottom lip as he looked down at the floor, only giving Stan a nod, “good.” His voice was quiet, and if Stan wasn’t standing right next to him he wouldn’t have been able to even hear him.

“He’s in the dungeon cell currently. If you come with me I’ll take you to him.”

He’s hesitant. Of course he is. You would be too if your would be attempted murderer was going to be your assigned help. This scared the hell out of the blonde and the fear of dying seemed to linger in the air that surrounded him. He was hyperventilating, the air was thick. The hand that was placed on his shoulder helped give him a bit of reassurance. Letting out a breath he never even knew he was holding, he nodded, “okay.”

And Stan led the way, standing next to him the whole time.

* * *

 Maybe the dungeon wouldn’t be so bad. And maybe that statement was a lie. The two guards practically shoved him in there, and bound his wrists together with metal cuffs and chains. Craig was officially a prisoner of the royal homestead and this was worse than the death he so desperately desired. More blood dripped from his shoulder onto the ground as he sat hunched forward, feet pressed together and elbows on his knees. The quiet pitter pat of the ruby liquid was the only noise that was heard as it hit the cold stone floor. The bullet wound stung like hell; no one had bothered to clean it up for him. Maybe if it got infected it would kill him slowly. Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.

Glancing up he could feel the eyes of the guard on watch duty staring into him. He wasn’t the red head nor the black haired guard who had shoved him in this tiny prison, but instead he was someone entirely new to him. But that didn’t matter, Craig didn’t want to befriend any of these people. All he wanted to do was get out and fast.

Scanning the surrounding area Craig had noticed a small window above the guard station. Practically any light from the the world outside shined in as there was a buildup of grime that acted like a natural curtain blanketing him from the the Earth’s natural light sources.

Under the table sat webs from productive spiders that adorned the corners, the fittings, and anywhere else that they could spin two pieces of silken trappings together. This place looked like it hadn’t had many a visitor, making Craig think he was the first in many years. The other giveaways that this dungeon was most likely long forgotten about was the fact that some of the stones that made up the walls surrounding him were cracked and chipped acting as though this place had some sort of a disease and the boards of the floor had warped due to age and neglect.

When the floorboard of the old stairs creaked and the guard stood, Craig’s interest was piqued. Who was coming to visit him, the lowly assassin who had failed for the first time in his life.

“Your majesty.” The guard bowed his head down as the member of the royal family grew closer. His footsteps echoed throughout the room and when Craig adjusted his position on the floor the chains on his wrists rattled together.

His face was illuminated by a torch that was held by the black haired guard from before. Their eyes locked and Craig snarled at him, “come to torture me some more?”

“Actually I’m here to introduce you to the Prince so he can get acquainted with his new servent,” Craig could see the smug look on this guy’s face.

“Good luck with that.”

Stan rolled his eyes and stepped aside and the blonde prince stepped forward allowing Craig to realize just how short he was. He was probably around 5’8, freckles adorned his face and his eyes were a bright emerald green, “this is Craig.” The guard introduced him. “This is his majesty prince Tweek.”

“That’s a stupid fucking name.”

Tweek offered a smile to the assassin that sat behind the bars. But he could feel his face growing warmer. Out of all the people who had to kill him it had to be this guy. Tweek should be furious at him but instead he was just a blushing mess who had a goofy smile on his face. “It’s nice to meet you Craig,” Tweek held out his hand to be polite, he would always be polite.

“Kiss my ass,” Craig spit at him and flipped him off as he leaned back against the wall behind him. A small sliver of moonlight from the grimy window illuminated a part of his face which allowed Tweek to see the scar across his nose and on his right eye and eyebrow. And his eyes were blue just like Stan’s but they were much brighter, at least from what Tweek could tell from the black bangs that covered them.

And it was at that moment that Tweek knew he was in deep trouble. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he couldn’t stop blushing. He was fairly certain Stan noticed just by the way he was looking at him.

Tweek Tweak, crown Prince and heir to the throne, was falling head over heels for his would be assassin and he just couldn’t stop himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an overlap from the previous one to show you Craig’s point of view before the two finally meet. This is the longest chapter so far and hopefully I can keep future chapters this length but it really depends honestly. 
> 
> Here’s the song I listened to while writing this chapter in case you want to take a listen : https://youtu.be/lbrWcvXceGU (uprising by muse)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos or comments so far.
> 
> And as always feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen am I done here? I’d much rather be in that comfy fucking dungeon cell then standing around in this stuffy fucking room all day.” Craig crossed his arms and had an irritated look on his face as he shifted all of his weight over to one foot.
> 
> “Actually…” Tweek cleared his throat as he approached Craig slowly, gingersnap and mini Craig following close behind. “I’d like for you to stay in a room nearby.”
> 
> “What?!” Kyle and Stan practically shrieked as their jaws both fell to the floor.
> 
> “I’m going to speak freely for a moment here but what the fuck are you thinking Tweek?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/craigasher13

Craig was disinterested in just about everything. The first few days he spent as a “guest”, could he even call it that?, he spent in the dungeon were… decent. Sure they brought him meals, if you considered bread and something that resembled the slop pigs eat, and some water a meal. Craig would eat the bread. He would drink the water. But that slop? There was no way in hell he was going anywhere near that.

It was now day five of being a captive. Craig hadn’t done anything for the Prince yet. Maybe they didn’t trust him yet, which they probably shouldn’t trust him at all. He was busy etching a new talley mark onto the wall behind him when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. But that didn’t stop him.

“Stand,” the guard on duty spoke to him.

“Suck my ass,” Craig wasted no time snapping back. He was good at that and the guards had come to expect it.

“Watch your tongue boy.”

Craig scoffed and turned his attention forward to find a young woman, he assumed around his age, with blonde curls that were pinned back, dressed in a typical medic uniform. Her lips were a bright ruby red and her eyes were icy. But she smiled kindly to him as she approached.

“Hello there,” her eyes studied him, eventually landing on his shoulder. “My name is Bebe, the Prince sent me down to have a look at that shoulder of yours.”

The Prince. Of course it was him. But it was odd really. Craig couldn’t quite understand why he was being so nice to him considering the fact Craig tried to put a bullet in his skull just a few days ago.

“Eat shit,” Craig was ruthless. He was getting hostile. All he wanted was to be let go. Hell he would even accept death at this point.

The woman, Bebe, sighed. “Look your shoulder is going to get infected if you don’t let me clean it out and it will more than likely kill you.”

“I’d welcome death at this point.”

Bebe rolled her eyes and looked at the guard. She was getting annoyed with the hostile rogue. It was eminent the second she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot on the ground. Tweek wasn’t lying when he told her that Craig was… difficult.

“Well whether you like it or not I’m going to help you.”

The guard opened the cell and the blonde walked in, kneeling down in front of Craig. He snarled and stared her down with death circling in his pupils. But she didn’t back down. She just opened her medical kit and grabbed his good shoulder to pin him back against the cold stone wall, which just caused Craig to growl at her, managing to maneuver himself free. The chains on his wrists rattled together at his movements but Craig didn’t mind that. He minded her. He minded this. He wasn’t going to accept help from anyone in this gods-forsaken place.

“Touch me again and you’ll lose your arm.” He was beyond irritated at this point.

The medic was done with him. She was done with just about everything about him ranging from his attitude to his mouth. But she wasn’t about to let him get the better of her. She turned her attention to the guard who pulled a small device off his belt. This was something Craig knew all too well at this point. He had become very much accustomed to that tiny taser.

His eyes shot to the guard and he followed all of his movements. Craig watched as the guard kneeled to his side and reached his arm into the bars, holding the device to his neck with a malicious smirk on his lips as his thumb pushed in the yellow button.

There was that feeling again. That electrical shock that surged through Craig’s entire body that was slowly shutting his down as his muscles spasmed and his head fell forward. His breathing had becoming incredibly heavy and his chest heaved up and down quickly. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears. Craig knew he was down for the count with his body like this.

“He should be more… manageable in this state.” The guard looked at the blonde woman as he stood, returning to his usual post.

Craig watched Bebe move, watched her take out a needle and thread, several gauze pads, some matches and… was that a bottle of alcohol? He bit his bottom lip as he watched her rip his shirt open, ripped it away from the dried blood. He was pretty sure he winced and let out a soft cry of pain at the feeling but his mind was so fuzzy he didn’t know.

Craig never took his eyes off the wound on his shoulder. He watched as extracted the bullet in small shards, watched as fresh blood trickled down his chest, staining his shirt further. His senses were going haywire with pain.

“Stop squirming,” he heard the blonde say in a reassuring voice. “I know that’s difficult but it’ll make this go a lot quicker.”

Craig merely nodded. Anything to get this over and done with. Anything to make the pain stop. He was over it.

Bebe thread the needle and held it a slight distance away from her as she struck a match. Craig watched her heat the needle, he watched it turn red and orange and glow in a vibrant light that illuminated the surrounding area slightly.

“Please know this next part will sting,” she spoke softly as she poured some of the alcohol onto a cotton swab.

Craig felt his eyes shut as the bite on his bottom lip got rougher. He felt the copper in his mouth within a matter of seconds.

Then he felt the stinging, the awful sensation of the alcohol hitting the open wound hit him hard and he let out a cry of agony as he jerked himself forward, causing Bebe to stumble a bit. He couldn’t help it. It stung and it made his body shake. Craig was also pretty sure he had tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. But regardless he didn’t care. He wanted her to stop. He wanted this to be over.

And it was. For the most part. He felt soft pricks of a needle piercing his skin, felt the thread pulling his wound together. It tickled in a way but also still hurt him. He went four days without his wound getting medical attention. Four days with a bullet lodged in his shoulder. Four days sitting in a shirt that was soaked with his own blood.

He may have resisted her help at the start but was glad she did this for him.

“Thank you,” he mumbled softly to her as she wrapped his arm and shoulder.

Craig saw the smile pull at the corners of her lips.

“You shouldn’t be thanking me, I’m just doing my job.” Her words were kind. “If you want someone to thank then thank his majesty the prince. I never would’ve known you were down here had it not been for him.”

“Right… thank the prince.”

Craig wouldn’t. He cared more about his pride then to even consider thanking the prince for his hospitality. The crown wouldn’t break him so easily.

* * *

Another week had passed. Craig has discarded his shirt somewhere between day six and day eight. He couldn’t remember. Everything in his brain was so cloudy that all his days blurred together.

“You, prisoner.” The guard, not the one on duty but a different guard entirely with hair as black as his own, poked at him through the cell door with the blunt end of his gun. Craig has seen this guard before. He was the Prince’s personal bodyguard if he recalled correctly.

Craig instantly flipped him off.

“Watch yourself.”

“Then don’t fucking touch me.” Craig’s words were filled with hatred and malice. He was growing sick of this place. Growing sick of the people. Hell he was even getting sick of the disgusting slop they were feeding him.

“You’re lucky I have orders from the prince to not hurt you.” He motioned to the on duty guard to unlock Craig’s cell door.

The heavier man stood from his chair and grabbed the keys off the nearby hook. He started Craig down with a look of disgust on his face, which Craig gladly reciprocated back.

He watched the guard unlock the door and stand aside, allowing the other man to enter. The shorter dark haired man threw a shirt in Craig’s direction, hitting him in the face.

“Put that on.”

Craig sighed and moved the best he could with a bandaged arm. He struggled and it took him longer than it should’ve but he eventually got the shirt on.

Once that was over and done with the dark haired guard grabbed hold of Craig’s elbow and pulled him up to his feet. And it was incredibly clear he had forgotten just how tall Craig was considering his eyes got a little wider than normal as he looked the assassin up and down.

“I suggest you be on your best behavior,” the shorter of the two men said as he dragged Craig along. Craig didn’t know his name and he quite honestly didn’t care to know it. It wasn’t important to him.

“And why exactly would I ever dream about doing that when this is my best behavior?” Craig was quick with his tongue.

He had no time for games. No time to bow down and be polite to the crown. All Craig wanted was to get the hell out and return to his people. To his family. Clyde was probably wondering where he was. Hell Clyde was probably gathering the troops to start a search party.

Or a rescue mission.

“I’m taking you to the Prince, he requested your presence.”

Craig could only imagine what the little fuck wanted. Actually scratch that. He didn’t care what he wanted. It’s not like Craig was going to do it anyway. Craig wasn’t about to do a damn thing the Prince asked of him. He wasn’t worthy of his respect, his loyalty or his help.

Craig felt like he was walking forever through countless never ending hallways. His eyes scanned every nook and cranny, every dark crevice and every hallway that could work as a potential escape route. He would look out of the windows and see the surrounding area below. He saved it all to his memory. Every little detail would be useful for later on.

“Wait here.”

Craig was grabbed to a halt which caught him off guard. He blinked and looked down but rolled his eyes and nodded.

He watched as the guard who was accompanying him knocked on the door in front of them before walking in slowly. Now if Craig wanted to he could run but the clinking of the chains on his wrists would make him a dead giveaway to anyone within the general area.

Or he could wait.

And as much as he hated that option it was about all he had going for him right now.

So here he was, standing on the outside of the ornate oak door with chains on his wrists and a look of utter disgust on his face as muffled voices came from the inside of the room.

And then the door opened and some red haired guard walked out. How many people were inside of this damn room?

“Wrists.”

And Craig complied. He held out his wrists and watched as the guard unlocked his cuffs. Craig watched as they fall to his feet. He watched at the guard picked them up and stared him dead in the eyes.

“If you so much as do anything out of line I’ll kill you personally.” He poked Craig in the chest. “Understand?”

Craig nearly laughed at this guy’s attempt at being intimidating. It was cute really. “Yeah, yeah.” Craig scoffed and brushed the guy’s finger aside. Wow it felt good to be able to move his hands and wrists freely again.

He watched the redhead fume with anger. It was viable all over his face.

“Whatever you say you feisty little gingersnap.”

And he pushed right past the shorter guard and opened the door, walking himself right into the room. But the redhead followed closely behind muttering swears and curses under his breath before running ahead to the prince’s side.

“I’m sorry your majesty,” he bowed his head down before looking at the blonde. “He pushed past me and—“

“It’s alright Kyle.” Tweek reassured him with a kind voice before he locked eyes with Craig, “please. Come forward.”

“Whatever you say sir spineless.”

That earned Craig a kick in the leg from the red haired guard.

“You will show his majesty kindness and respect!”

“Kyle!” Tweek’s voice got louder than normal as he gave him a look with narrow eyes which shut the redhead up instantly. Then his face softened as he looked over at Craig, his face practically glowing with a wide smile, “how’s your shoulder?”

Well, that certainly caught Craig off guard. That was probably the last question he was ever expecting to be asked. “It’s uh… it’s fine.” And for some weird reason he rubbed over the healing wound. “Would rather be dead though.” There he was, the smart mouthed assassin who gave next to no fucks about anything.

Tweek couldn’t stop blushing the longer he looked at Craig. The last time he saw him he was in a dimly lit dungeon and could only make out bits and pieces of what he looked like.

His hair was jet black, just like Stan’s, but it was longer. And also like Stan his eyes were blue, but they were much brighter and Tweek couldn’t stop staring at them. Tweek noticed the scars the first time he saw him, but he failed to notice the scruff that resided on Craig’s chin when he first saw him in his holding cell. And wow was he tall.

So very, very tall.

“Listen am I done here? I’d much rather be in that comfy fucking dungeon cell then standing around in this stuffy fucking room all day.” Craig crossed his arms and had an irritated look on his face as he shifted all of his weight over to one foot.

“Actually…” Tweek cleared his throat as he approached Craig slowly, gingersnap and mini Craig following close behind. “I’d like for you to stay in a room nearby.”

“What?!” Kyle and Stan practically shrieked as their jaws both fell to the floor.

“I’m going to speak freely for a moment here but what the fuck are you thinking Tweek?”

“Stan listen to me.” Tweek turned to face him with a small smile tugging on his lips, “I’ll have a guard be stationed outside of his room at all times and someone to keep tabs on him. But staying in a room with a bed I’m sure would be much nicer than staying down in the dungeons and sleeping with a burlap blanket on a cold stone floor.”

Craig raised a brow as he listened closely to the Prince’s words. He was being nice, he was offering him a bed. He was offering him warmth. What the hell was this? Craig tried to kill him a week or so ago and this is what he was getting? A bed? His brain couldn’t process all the information that was happening right now.

There was no logical reasoning for this.

“I still don’t trust him,” Stan scoffed as he looked Craig up and down.

“I understand that Stan but if he’s going to be my personal assistant I’d like for him to feel a bit more welcomed here,” Tweek looked back over at the taller man, “provided of course this is something you’d like?”

“I honestly don’t give a shit.”

“If that’s his attitude I say we put him back down in the dungeon, that’s where scum like him belongs anyway.” Kyle grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms, not once taking his eyes off the assassin.

Tweek gave him a look and Kyle shut his mouth instantly. “You can follow me and I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.”

The prince gestured for Stan and Kyle to follow. And they did. But they each grabbed one of Craig’s forearms in the process and dragged him along.

“You don’t need to fucking manhandle me,” Craig spat at them both as he broke his arms free from their grasps.

“Can’t say I exactly trust you enough to let you wander on your own,” Stan grabbed his arm again, only much tighter this time, as he pulled him along.

Kyle stood at the assassin’s back with his weapon at the ready in case he would be needing it.

And the strangest thing about this whole situation was that Tweek made sure to stand at Craig’s side the entire time. And the smile never left his face either.

It was almost strange enough to make Craig feel uncomfortable. But it wasn’t quite at that level yet. It was awkward and weird sure, and it made Craig feel… welcomed? He wasn’t sure but one thing he was sure about was that he knew he didn’t like it.

“So Craig,”

“The answer is no.”

Tweek just looked at him perplexed by his sudden answer. He never even got the chance to ask him a question. The blonde opened his mouth to try again but decided against it when he saw the icy glare Craig was giving him.

“By the Gods man let him fucking speak!” Stan couldn’t hold back the words. He was sick of Craig and he was sick of his mouth.

“I don’t think I will.”

Stan started fuming as he held Craig’s arm a little tighter as his nails sunk down into the thin fabric of the shirt he was wearing, pressing down against his skin. There would most definitely be marks left behind.

When Tweek stopped, everyone stopped. Well Craig mostly stopped since Stan did but you get the idea. Tweek looked over at Craig with those big doe eyes of his and a bright cheerful smile, “this will be your room.”

He looked over his shoulder at Kyle who nodded and opened the door, leading the group inside and swiftly turning on a light which quickly illuminated the area.

It was a decent sized bedroom that had light grey walls and a queen sized bed, a large window that Craig assumes let in a generous amount of sunlight had it not been for the curtains, the floor was a nice white carpet and there was a bathroom on suite.

It was nice.

Really nice.

It was the nicest room Craig had ever seen and it blew his mind that the Prince was allowing him to stay there.

“Kenny and Leo will be the guards on duty. Leo will be your day shift and Ken will be your night shift.”

“Fucking fantastic,” Craig rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the bed and eyeing everyone. “What the hell are you all still doing here?”

“Keeping tabs on you, you mutt.”

“Stan, I want you to be kind to Craig,” Tweek looked over at him. And although his words kind his expression was the exact opposite as he stared the man down.

Stan merely rolled his eyes.

“Craig I'd like it if you accompanied me to dinner this evening, I think you’ll find it much better than what you’ve been fed these past few days.”

“No thank you.”

“He gave you an or—“ Kyle started but Tweek, bless his kind hearted nature, silenced him quickly.

“It’s alright Kyle. Let’s give Craig some time to adjust and we can check back in on him later. But until Leo gets here I’d like one of you to stand watch for me please.”

Both Kyle and Stan starred at each other. Neither wanted the job. But considering Tweek assigned it one of them would have to suck it up and follow through with the order.

“I’ll do it.” They both spoke at the same time which earned a laugh from Tweek.

“Can you guys settle this shit outside my fucking room please?”

Stan rolled his eyes. Kyle scoffed. And Tweek? Well Tweek felt his face burn up as his cheeks burned red. He couldn’t help himself. He knew better, he knew what Craig tried to do, but he just couldn’t stop himself.

“Yes, very well. I’ll be back later so you can come with me to dinner.”

“Suck my ass blondie.”

Tweek licked over his lips before hurrying out of the room. It was becoming too much. He couldn’t handle all of this. Stan and Kyle followed Tweek out of the door. It was Kyle who stayed watch while they both followed after Tweek who ran down the hall. They had left Craig unattended. They hoped he didn’t notice. Neither man knew what was wrong or what had Tweek so worked up but he was determined to find out.

Tweek just really hoped that Craig decided to join him at dinner. He hoped Craig would come back around. Tweek knew he shouldn’t be so nice to him. He knew things could very well end badly for him. But he couldn’t stop himself. His heart knew what it wanted.

And his heart desperately wanted Craig even if Craig didn’t want him back.

He knew it was a very dangerous territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I’m sorry this took so long for me to update but work has been draining me much more than usual as of late.
> 
> But with that being said, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> As always feedback is very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek was smiling at him Craig had noticed. Why was he doing that? Craig flipped him off quickly which caused not only Tweek but his mother and father to stare at the rogue in confusion. But then Tweek started the giggle. And wow it was the nicest noise Craig had ever heard.
> 
> _No._
> 
> _Stop._
> 
> “Come sit with me.” Tweek placed a hand on the back of the chair next to him as he stared at Craig. His green eyes were bright, as was his smile.
> 
> “Pass.”
> 
> Just as Tweek opened his mouth to speak a, Craig assumed, maid entered the room and sat down a plate of food in front of the chair next to Tweek.
> 
> So much for not sitting by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/craigasher13

Tweek had no idea where he was running to but he was just running. He needed to get away from everyone. Away from it all. Craig made him frustrated but he also made his heartbeat increase enough to the point where it felt like the organ would push through his chest.

Craig was intimidating.

But he was so attractive.

Craig scared the hell out of the blonde.

But he made his stomach full with butterflies.

It was all incredibly confusing. But it was exciting in a weird type of way. Tweek had never felt such things for anyone before. He loved it, but at the same time he hated it. He felt like he was going to throw up. He… had hit someone.

“I’m so sorry!” He practically shrieked when he realized he had ran into Wendy and knocked her to the ground, their current position not something he would like to be caught in. Tweek stood quickly and brushed himself off before helping Wendy back up to her feet. She brushed her hands against her skirt, soothing any wrinkles and knocking away any dust that may have caught on the fabric as she looked up at the blonde with a half smile on her face.

“Where are you off to in such a rush?”

“I was just— Stan and I were…” he was stuttering, fumbling over his words. It was obvious to anyone that he was flustered. Or maybe having a panic attack. Probably the latter. He could feel his breathing becoming heavy, “I don’t know.”

“Hey Tweek I need you to breathe for me.”

Wendy grabbed his hand and lead him to a nearby couch just as Stan and Kyle arrived into their sights. The look of relief that crossed both of their faces when they saw Tweek was short lived the second the blonde clutched his hair tightly and began yanking.

“Tweek,” both men ran to his sides, Stan kneeling down in front of him. “You have to breathe buddy.”

“I’m just so damn frustrated!” He pulled on his blonde curls, groaning in annoyance as he did so.

“What happened Tweek?” Wendy placed a hand on his back, rubbing small circles on the fabric in an effort to help sooth his nerves.

“Everything! It’s all way too much pressure and I can’t handle it.”

Kyle was gently easing Tweek’s hands from his hair, feeling his hands shaking in his own only made the redhead worry more. It was hard to get Tweek down from one of his attacks like this, very rarely did the group succeed in doing so.

“What happened?” Wendy spoke softly as she looked at Stan and Kyle, the worry on her face was imminent as her smile faded to a slight frown. She hated seeing her friend in distress, she hated knowing she couldn’t help him. It hurt her.

“He was talking to Craig and—“ Stan had started to say.

“Wait, who is Craig?” Now Wendy dawned a look of confusion.

“Remember the guy that almost killed Tweek?”

She nodded.

“Yeah him.”

“Wait why was Tweek talking to him?”

“Because his majesty the king decided it would be a good idea to make that guy Tweek’s personal assistant.”

“What?” Her eyes scanned over everyone in the room, “are you kidding?”

“I wish he was Wendy,” Kyle groaned in annoyance. “Unfortunately he’s being honest. I can’t exactly say I’m a fan of the King’s decision either but it’s something we all need to learn to deal with, seeing as the King doesn’t seem like he’s changing his mind any time soon.”

“Tweek you can’t possibly be okay with that decision!”

Wendy was furious. Her voice and facial features expressing every ounce of anger she was feeling coursing through her entire body. An assassin was free to wander the palace halls. He was free to be near the prince, free to be around anyone within the palace.

It was incredibly stupid. The man was a killer. There was fear and anger running through her body. She could punch something, someone. Wendy knew the kind was a bit… eccentric but this was insane even for him.

Craig should’ve been dead. He shouldn’t be a free man.

“That’s insane even for the king.”

“Do you want to know what’s even more insane?” Tweek’s voice was soft, barely even heard by the others in the room. His eyes were cast down at the mustard yellow rug under his boots. “I think I actually like the guy.”

Blue, brown and and green eyes went wide as they looked at the prince. The words he spoke ringing in their ears, echoing forever in their heads. They couldn’t believe what he had just said.

“What did you just say?” Kyle’s voice sounded broken as he spoke. As if the truth behind Tweek’s words hadn’t quite resonated with him yet. As if he was still processing this newly heard information.

“I said…” Tweek swallowed hard, his breathing uneven and his voice shaky, “I said I think I like the guy. And— and I know I shouldn’t but I just…” He finally looked up at his friends, “I can’t help myself.”

The silence that hung between the four of them was awkward. It was thick. Their eyes all wandered between each other. They knew this territory was scary. They knew Tweek knew the implications of his feelings, knew they most definitely would not be reciprocated from the rogue.

“I’m an idiot aren’t I?” Tweek asked them as he felt his body finally relax.

“You aren’t an idiot Tweek,” Wendy reassured with a kind voice and gentle words. “Sometimes you just can’t control the way you feel. But you have to be prepared for heartbreak.”

He nodded. That’s all he could manage to do at this point. As much as Tweek wanted to tell Wendy that she was wrong and that it wouldn’t be a heartbreak, he knew she was right. Craig would never feel the same way about him. It was just the harsh reality he would have to accept sooner or later.

* * *

 As much as Craig hated to admit it, he was growing quite fond of the comfy bed and the fancy room, even with all its ornate fixtures and finishing. It was nice. It was different from what he had grown accustomed to the past few days. It was even a nice change of scenery from his room at the sanctuary. But it didn’t change Craig’s opinion on the royal family. Regardless of the treatment he was, now, receiving nothing would change the past. Nothing would change his feelings.

The gentle knocking on the door caused him to sit up in the bed. He scoffed before laying back down and rolling over, his back facing the oak door.

“Piss off.” He grumbled to himself when he heard the sound of the door opening slowly.

“Hey there fella.”

Well. This person was new. But he, for some reason, managed to catch Craig’s interest. So Craig lifted his head to look over at the person standing in his doorway.

He was a blonde guy with an undercut, his right eye blind and adorning a scar from above his eyebrow to around mid cheek while his other eye was a pale blue.

“My name’s Leo! You can call me Butters if you’d like, that’s okay too by golly.”

Craig blinked and stared at this guy in disbelief. There was no way in any circle of Hell that this guy was a guard. It had to be a joke.

Right?

The prince couldn’t be serious. Craig could take this guy down with both of his eyes closed.

Craig rolled back over and threw a pillow in Leo’s direction. He didn’t even care if it made impact with the guy. He just wanted him out of his room so he could sleep in the nice comfy bed.

“Get out.”

“Well now, see, I can’t do that. I’m here to make sure you don’t anything silly.”

Silly? Was this guy even real? Craig wasn’t sure. But the thing that Craig knew for sure was real was that this guy was getting on every single nerve in his body and he wanted him gone. He allowed himself to sit up and look at this guy again.

“Look, Leon…”

“It’s Leo.”

“I don’t care. Listen kid all I want is to be left the fuck alone. Can’t you just, I don’t know, go hang out on the other side of the door or some shit?”

“No sir. I’m afraid I can’t do that. You see my order is to keep a close eye” eye. Funny. Because he only had one good eye to watch him with. Craig chuckled to himself at the thought, “on you at all times and to not let you go anywhere unsupervised. That means standing right here by your door at all times and keeping close tabs on you regardless of the situation.”

“That mean you have to watch me piss?” Craig smirked as he watched the blonde’s face grow redder and redder the more flustered he got.

Maybe having this guy as a guard could be fun.

Maybe if Craig tricked him enough he would leave.

It was all just a matter of time. A waiting game if you will. Craig could, and would, break this kid. Maybe he could help Craig escape. Any ally, regardless of how temporary, was a good ally in Craig’s eyes.

When the blonde didn’t answer his question he flopped back down on the mattress, proceeded to flip this guy off and bury himself amongst the blankets.

“For dinner,” oh right. Craig tried to block out the fact that the prince invited him to dinner.

Did he want to eat a meal better than slop?

Yes.

Did he want to sit down and eat with the royal family?

No.

“We’ll get you an outfit much more suitable for the occasion so you aren’t wearing… well, whatever it is you have on currently.”

Craig wanted to be offended by his words. But he just wasn’t. He knew he looked like shit. Knew his clothes were a bit on the grosser side. Those were the types of things one should expect when you’re in a dungeon for who the fuck knows how long.

“And we’ll have to get you a bath too.”

Again. He knew he should be offended. But Craig was hyper aware of how disgusting he was. He probably should’ve cleaned himself before getting into bed. But that didn’t matter. Nothing matter. Instead he rolled over to face this guy, a look of boredom written all over his face.

“Then where can I find a shower?”

“You have a bathroom attached to your room, through that door over there,” Leo pointed to a set of glass double doors next to two navy blue chairs that resided by a bookcase. Craig felt dumb. He should’ve known that was a bathroom.

Shouldn’t he of?

This was a new place for him. He didn’t know these walls, these rooms. He didn’t bother to explore the room any, not really interested enough to care.

“Do you need to watch as I do that?”

“I’ll be standing right outside the door.”

Craig grumbled and muttered an “of course you will be” under his breath as he finally managed to bring himself out of the big comfy bed. He watched as the guard inched closer with every step he took around the room.

Having this guy around was going to be a pain in Craig’s ass.

When Craig reached the bathroom doors he placed a hand on one of the handles, looking over his shoulder at the guard standing opposite of him with a smile on his face. He went to speak but instantly shut his mouth and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

The bathroom was nice. Really nice. The tile was a shiny grey with hints of gold that reflected in the sunlight. There was a tub, a big tub at that, that sat in front of the large window that let in so much natural sunlight. And by the looks of it he would be able to watch the sunset if he really wanted to given the placement of everything. Hell he could do that now if he wanted to considering it was around the time the sun would be leaving them for the day. There was a dim glow that was illuminating everything because of the setting star.

The shower was the next thing he saw. The same tiles that lined the bathroom floor made up each of the walls. And wow was that a big shower. Craig has never seen a shower so big before. The metal shower heads, that’s right there were two, sat in the middle of the ceiling overhead with two body sprayers adorning the three walls and there was a place to sit inside as well.

It was… kind of intimidating. The only shower Craig has ever seen was some outdoor one the sanctuary came to use that was attached to a nearby horse barn. It did the job but it wasn’t exactly ideal.

Then of course there was a toilet. It was simple enough but where was the flusher? Craig didn’t see one at first glance but upon further investigation he noticed it was a button you pushed on top of the toilet seat. It was… odd.

The sink was a double with black granite countertops and a large vanity mirror. That caused Craig to look at himself. Really look at himself.

His hair was the longest its ever been, reaching the middle of his neck, he had grown some stubble on his chin and had several healing cuts scattered across his cheeks, forehead and nose from all the times he fell out of line with the guards who, in return, roughed him up a bit.

Letting out a heavy sigh Craig stripped himself of his worn out pants, his boots and his shirt before he grabbed a towel off a floor towel rack that resided near the tub and flung it onto his shoulder as he made his way to the shower. He placed the towel on a nearby wall rack and opened the glass door.

It was heavy.

Much heavier then he was expecting.

It took him awhile to figure out how the fancy shower worked but he got it. Eventually. He stood under the hot water for what seemed like hours.

It was only thirty minutes.

But he felt good. He felt refreshed. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time. When he stepped out of the shower the cold tile floor felt good on his feet. He ran his fingers through long wet strands of dark hair as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Water droplets rolled down his face as he stood in front of the mirror, using the side of his fist he wiped the steam from the mirror and stared back at his reflection. It was incredibly obviously how worn down he was. He turned his head from side to side and really studied himself.

But after a few minutes he had enough. He got dressed quickly and exited the bathroom only to be greeted by another blonde. He had darker hair, some freckles scattered across his cheeks and deep blue eyes.

“Who the fuck are you?” Craig asked, demanded, as he sat on the bed and stared him down. Okay so maybe he was a bit irritated but you would be too if there was some random man in your room.

“Ken,” the taller of the to blondes extended out a hand, “I’m your other guard. Leo and I are switching for the night.”

“Great, now get out.” Craig didn’t even acknowledge the extended hand, brushing Ken off completely.

Kenny smiled, showing off the gap between his upper front teeth, “sorry but orders are orders. I’m not allowed to leave you alone.”

Craig grumbled. This wasn’t how he would like to spend the rest of the night. But this was one of the things had to deal with now he guessed.

“Brought you some clothes to wear to dinner so you don’t look like… well, a trashcan fire.”

Well, that was certainly one Craig hadn’t been called before. The new nickname caught him off guard as he raised a brow in confusion and stared at the dirty blonde.

“Whatever,” Craig grumbled before taking the bag the blonde was extending out to him. He briefly glanced inside before making his way back into the bathroom.

Now it’s not like he looked bad but he definitely looked different. He was given a pair of black pants, they were a little short but no one would be able to tell when he put his boots on, and a black shirt with sleeves that went to his elbow — was that intentional? — that had gold embroidery around the v-shaped neck and the belt that accompanied the outfit was black with gold metal. The necklace hanging from his neck visible

He tried to hide it.

But no matter what he did it didn’t work.

So he grunted and exited the bathroom.

“Well you look… better I guess? Should maybe give yourself a shave and a haircut.” The guard, Kevin? was the only other person in the room.

“Touch any part of my body and I’ll break your fucking arm,” Craig snarled at him as he sat on the foot of the bed and began pulling on his boots.

“You’re feisty aren’t you?”

“No I’m angry.”

Kenny chuckled, trying to hide his laughter by biting down on his hand. But it didn’t help. His shoulder still shook regardless of the noise being muffled. “I’m sure the prince would appreciate you looking less like a vagabond.”

Craig looked up as he finished buckling his boots, an eyebrow raised in confusion, “I doubt he appreciates me. In case you’ve been uninformed and living under a rock I tried to kill the fucker.” Craig beamed at that. He was proud of his actions… well for the most part, he wasn’t proud if he fact that he got caught but, ya know.

“Yeah and from I heard you failed and ended up here. Now if you’re ready to go I’m going to escort you to dinner.”

As much as Craig didn’t want to go to this dumb dinner with the dumb royal family he was starving. And if he didn’t go then who even knew when the next time he would be given food would be. And he was pretty sure whatever he was about to eat would be so much better than that disgusting mess his stomach had grown accustomed to.

* * *

The Dining Hall was ornate and grand, much like the rest of the palace. The table itself could easily fit twenty, maybe thirty people. The three large windows allowed in so much natural light that there were hardly any other lights in the room except for the beautiful silver chandelier that hung above the center of the table on the ceiling. The table cloth that adorned the oak table was a faded shade of green with gold finishings, a vase of orchids and baby’s breath adorned the center of the table.

The king, queen and prince were already seated while several guards stood nearby. Tweek stood instantly when the doors opened and Craig walked in with Kenny at his side.

“Here he is your majesties,” Kenny smiled as he nudged Craig forward, causing him to lose his footing and stumble.

Craig looked over his shoulder and shot Ken a glare, “the fuck Kevin?”

“It’s Kenny, Kevin is my older brother.”

Craig wanted to retort, wanted to snap back. But he didn’t. He grit his teeth tighter and bit his tongue as he sat down as far away as he could from the Royal family.

“Craig you don’t need to sit so far away,” Tweek said almost instantly when Craig did, his bright smile faltering.

“Yes I do.”

The queen cleared her throat as she smiled brightly at Craig, her eyes shining. It was easy to see where the prince’s smile came from now.

He blinked and shook his head, he needed to stop thinking like that.

“So Craig how are you liking your new accommodations?” The queen asked, her voice filled with cheer.

“Meh,” Craig shrugged and reclined back in the oak chair, his boots resting on the table.

The king clenched his jaw at the action. He was trying his best to hold back what he wanted to say. “Surly it’s better than the dungeon?”

“I’d prefer dust and rocks.” Craig was such a liar. That bed was the best thing he had ever slept on. The shower was the most luxurious thing in the world and everything was pretty damn comfortable.

Tweek was smiling at him Craig had noticed. Why was he doing that? Craig flipped him off quickly which caused not only Tweek but his mother and father to stare at the rogue in confusion. But then Tweek started the giggle. And wow it was the nicest noise Craig had ever heard.

_No._

__

__

_Stop._

“Come sit with me.” Tweek placed a hand on the back of the chair next to him as he stared at Craig. His green eyes were bright, as was his smile.

“Pass.”

Just as Tweek opened his mouth to speak a, Craig assumed, maid entered the room and sat down a plate of food in front of the chair next to Tweek.

So much for not sitting by him.

Reluctantly Craig got up and made his way over to the prince, pulled out the chair and sat.

Tweek placed a reassuring hand on Craig’s back when he noticed the taller man staring down at the dish in front of him. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

Craig simply stared over at Tweek with a raised eyebrow and a scowl on his face. With hesitation he grabbed the fork and poked at the meat on the plate in front of him.

This was already looking better then the slop.

He would steal glances at the prince. He watched how he cut the meat and ate, well, better then how Craig did.

Craig, instead of cutting the contents of his plate, jabbed the fork into the middle of the slab of meat, brought it to his mouth and ripped it apart with his teeth.

The king stared.

The queen stared.

The prince stared.

But then something unusual happened. Something not even Craig considered to be a possible outcome.

The prince smiled. And he laughed. It was such a cheerful sound that made Craig lower his fork and look over at the blonde ball of sunshine in the chair next to him.

“What’s so funny?” Craig asked, his mouth still full of food.

“Nothing.”

And to everyone’s surprise Tweek followed in Craig’s actions and jabbed the meat with his fork, lifted it to his mouth and took a bite.

And that helped Craig relax, if only for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the wait but I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Slowly things are coming together and walls are being torn down..
> 
> And okay Craig is an asshole but Tweek is trying his best to get him to come around.
> 
> Maybe it’ll work.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this chapter! Feedback is very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed to figure out his escape. He needed to figure out how he was going to rejoin his people. Because Clyde was probably losing his mind by now.
> 
> He knew there was a guard patrolling along the gardens down below in case he tried to plan his great escape. He knew that there was, obviously, a guard standing outside his door.
> 
> But Craig wasn’t dumb, far from it actually, and he knew castles like this one. There were hundreds of hidden passages most likely scattered around this place and if he was quite enough in his search he could most likely find one hiding in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Dinner was mostly uneventful. Craig stayed quiet and mostly listened in to the royal family’s affairs. The prince was mostly quiet but Craig noticed the way Tweek stared at him, the way he watched him all throughout dinner with a bright smile on his face.

And honestly Craig had no idea why.

Craig also had no idea why he was walking next to the prince right now. He had no idea why this blonde ball of sunshine wanted to be so nice to him; his would be assassin.

The dirty blonde guard stayed back a few feet to give them some space but whenever Craig looked back all he did was smile.

That fucker.

“Craig are you listening?” He felt someone poke his side.

Craig blinked and looked down at the blonde next to him. “You talk too much, I zoned out.”

Tweek’s smile faltered at Craig’s words. He looked forward and stayed quiet for a few moments. The smug look that crossed Craig’s features was one that beamed with pride. He had no desire to speak, no desire to attempt to converse.

Was he being rude? Of course he was.

His desire to be here was a nonexistent entity and he wanted out. He wanted his freedom. “Listen, I'm bored so I’m going to head back to my room. Don’t bother me yeah?”

“Oh… okay…” Tweek looked down at his feet, “that’s fine.”

“Didn’t need your permission.”

Craig made his way down the hallway, not caring that Tweek looked broken and defeated. To him he had a victory under his belt. Now all he had to do was continue to break the prince down in hopes of getting his freedom.

* * *

When Craig reached his room he saw his assigned guard standing there. Liam? Kaleb? They were both blonde and their names didn’t matter to him in the slightest.

“Hey there fella!”

Oh. It was  _ this _ one.

“Lester right?”

“What? Why no by golly, my name is Leo!”

Craig stared blankly at the man as he raised an eyebrow before pushing past him and walking into his room. The blonde, of course, followed after. 

Craig ignored him, obviously, as he sat on the bed and pulled off his boots, then his shirt. He made no attempt at keeping things in a nice, organized pile.

“Can you leave?”

“We’ve been over this fella, I can’t do that.”

Craig scoffed, stood angrily and made his way to the attached bathroom just so he could have some damn privacy. 

He was being watched like a dog and there was absolutely no chance of an escape if this is how everything was going to be run. 

So he splashed some cold water on his face and let out a sigh because it felt good. It helped him become more aware of his surrounding.

Which allowed the gears in his head to start turning and formulating a plan of action.

He needed to figure out his escape. He needed to figure out how he was going to rejoin his people. Because Clyde was probably losing his mind by now.

He was actually kind of surprised that Clyde hasn’t tried to find him yet, or at least send some form of discreet letter using one of his birds. But he wouldn’t past his friend to be formulating some kind of crazy and ridiculous plan to break him out of this prison.

But the light tapping on the door brought him back to reality.

“You okay in there fella?”

He cringed and grit his teeth. He didn’t need this right now. He didn’t want to deal with this guy right now.

“Yeah, just fucking wonderful.”

“Okay, just makin’ sure!”

Craig rolled his eyes. He couldn’t understand how one person could be so stupidly optimistic about life. About working within these walls.

He dabbed his face dry with a small towel before tossing it aside and exiting the bathroom, pulling the door open hastily and roughly that he could’ve sworn he saw the blonde in his room jump and move away towards the door just a tad.

“You almost ripped that door off its hinges!”

“What a pity.”

Craig sat on the bed, not caring much to redress. He placed a hand into his palm and allowed his eyes to close.

“I want to sleep,” he glanced over at the guard standing in his room. “Think you can leave?”

Craig could see a mixture of emotions crossing the blonde’s face and he could almost see the gears turning behind his eyes.

He wanted to leave, Craig gathered that much, but he would probably think he was betraying his orders.

“If it makes you feel any better I’m exhausted and I just really want to sleep.”

Craig saw Leo’s face soften as he gave the black haired assassin a small smile, “I can’t leave you alone but I will go stand outside.”

_ Close enough. _

“Whatever, you do what you have to I guess.”

He sat up and watched as Leo exited the room. He heard the lock on the door click from the outside. And then he heard silence. 

Craig was alone for the first time in a while during this day and he wasn’t exactly sure how he should go about what he wanted to do. 

He knew there was a guard patrolling along the gardens down below in case he tried to plan his great escape. He knew that there was, obviously, a guard standing outside his door.

But Craig wasn’t dumb, far from it actually, and he knew castles like this one. There were hundreds of hidden passages most likely scattered around this place and if he was quite enough in his search he could most likely find one hiding in his room.

He got off the bed slowly, making sure it didn’t creak as he lifted his weight. He grabbed his discarded shirt from earlier and pulled it over his head.

Craig’s eyes studied his boots. He wanted to go without them, but he knew his boots were capable of muffling movement (he would be a shitty assassin and thief if they made noise), so he slipped them onto his feet before scouting out the perimeter of the room.

He examined each picture frame carefully, lifting them off the walls and checking the behind them. He kicked rugs aside and carefully examined the floor for any trace of of secret passage there. He lightly hit his fist in a variety of places along the wall.

But all of his actions seemed to be fruitless.

He was growing impatient and agitated but he still had one more idea.

A wicked smirk spread across his face as his eyes landed on the small bookcase.

It was the most obvious of places for a secret passage to be housed so he figured he had nothing left to lose.

He approached it slowly, studying the books and various little knick knacks on the shelves before raising an eyebrow in interest.

“Amateurs,” he grumbled as he let his fingers lightly touch the binding of the brightly colored book that seemed so out of place amongst the others.

He freed it from the shelf and carefully flipped through the pages, a key clattering to the floor. A triumphant look on his face as he was careful with the book as he returned it to its spot on the shelf, making sure it looked as if it had never been moved before Craig leaned down and picked up the small gold key.

One piece of the puzzle was solved.

Now all he had to do was discover what this key unlocked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise... I’m back.
> 
> Did you guys think I forgot about this piece?
> 
> Well... I did. For a while anyway. I didn’t know where I wanted to take it but after sitting on this for a good, long while I realized which direction I want this fic to go so be prepared for more updates.
> 
> I promise I’ll do better with this story!
> 
> It’s also important to point out that my writing has most likely changed since I started this so you may notice that as well.
> 
> But I would like to thank you guys so much for taking some time out of your day to read this, it means a lot to me.
> 
> And, as always, feedback is welcomed and appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He started to ponder and think about a few different things. He started to think about his guild, about how he hoped that Clyde was busy formulating his great rescue mission. He started to think about his mother, his father and his sister… how he missed them all terribly. And then his mind went to the monarchy. He started to seethe in anger and frustration, his blunt nails digging into the fabric of the arm on the chair.
> 
> The monarchy had taken everything from him. His family first and now his freedom. He couldn’t forgive that, not even if he tried. Which is why he needed to complete the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr accounts:
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Drawing suspicion would be too easy. He was always being watched and always under a constant surveillance from who only knew who within the palace walls.

So Craig pocketed the key, opting for planning a proper escape instead of scouting around in the room in hopes of actually finding the answer he was looking for at this very moment.

Was it what he wanted to do? No, of course it wasn’t. But he felt as though it was the best option he had at this point.

He needed to think carefully about how he was going to move forward, how he was going to try and execute his original task that sent him here.

So he moved one of the lush chairs from the corner of the room in front of the window and sat, staring out at the sky in front of him and ignoring the guard that was patrolling down below who was currently looking up at him.

It was moments like this where he would most likely have a drink in one hand and a dagger twirling around in the other.

But of course he had neither of those things. His weapons had been confiscated and he wasn’t about to ask any of these people for a glass of whiskey.

So instead he started to ponder and think about a few different things. He started to think about his guild, about how he hoped that Clyde was busy formulating his great rescue mission. He started to think about his mother, his father and his sister… how he missed them all terribly. And then his mind went to the monarchy. He started to seethe in anger and frustration, his blunt nails digging into the fabric of the arm on the chair.

The monarchy had taken everything from him. His family first and now his freedom. He couldn’t forgive that, not even if he tried. Which is why he needed to complete the mission. He needed to teach this so called King what it felt like to lose a loved one. He needed to teach this so called King that payback was a bitch and that Craig Tucker was not the person one should mess with.

And it would be easy too. Because based on what Craig gathered he knew the king had no recollection of who he was, probably had no recollection of destroying his village and leaving people without homes and without members of their families.

Craig couldn’t control his anger any longer. He stood in a fit of rage, the chair falling backwards onto the floor, and he let his fiat make a harsh impact with the wall which caused several pictures to shake and rattle for a brief moment.

When the door to his room burst open is when Craig knew for certain he would most likely get into some trouble.

He looked over his shoulder, black bangs sticking to his forehead as his breathing was heavy and anger filled his face.

“What?” It was harsh, and he knew it was harsh. That single word dripping with venom and spite that wasn’t supposed to be aimed at the guard, but it was.

Craig could see the fear on the poor guy’s face as he refused to move towards him.

“What- what’re you doing?”

It was almost humorous listening to the guard stammer for a while as he fumbled around to find the right words and overcome his apparent fear.

“I’m angry so I punched something,” Craig straightened his back and turned, shaking his hand and observing his bloodied knuckles before slowly making his way towards the blonde standing in his doorway. “That a problem?”

He quirked an eyebrow, showed off his sinister little grin and leaned against the dresser. His eyes never left Leo’s face and his expression never softening.

“Well… well no! It’s just… it’s just that… um…” he looked over from Craig’s fiery gaze, looking everywhere else in the room.

“It’s just  _ what? _ ”

“You can’t go around punching stuff fella. It’s just…” he finally met Craig’s gaze without realization. He jumped back, slowly backing out of the doorframe. “ _ Oh hamburgers… _ ”

Craig couldn’t help but silently chuckle to himself as he watched how the guard reacted. It was always so amusing to the assassin how he could so easily make people squirm under his gaze.

“Cat got your ton-“

“What  _ are _ you doing?”

Craig licked over his bottom lip as he saw his other guard approaching, this time with the Prince following behind him. And Craig couldn’t help but laugh inwardly.

“Talking,” Craig said coyly as he uncrossed his arms and stood up, no longer leaning his weight onto the dresser beside him. “Am I not allowed to talk?”

“Looked more to me as if you were harassing Leo.”

“Still talking is it not?”

Craig watched as the other guards face twisted into one of anger. He could see his fists clench at his sides and slowly start to shake as anger was overtaking how whole body.

But then the prince put a hand on his shoulder, calming the guard in a way as he let out a breath before brushing the prince’s hand from his shoulder and marching towards the black haired man, pointing an accusing finger at his chest, “in what world do you live in that you think it’s okay to be like this? To defy everything this kingdom has built for yo-“

“They haven’t built a damn thing from me,” Craig brushed his finger aside before looking past him, right at Tweek. “In fact all this kingdom and this monarchy have done is destroy everything I ever knew.”

Tweek’s hopeful eyes dropped, his posture shifted, and soon no one’s eyes knew where to look. Besides Craig of course. He was staring right at Tweek the whole entire time, a shit eating grin creeping its way onto his face.

“They killed my family, destroyed my village and left me without a home. So I, and several others who had everything taken from them, decided to do something about this so called royal family.”

Tweek’s mouth hung open slightly before he took a few steps forward, looking up at Craig, “I’m sorry for what my family did to-“

“Save it. I don’t want your apology.”

He turned his back, leaving everyone standing outside the door. Giving them one last glance before turning his back, he kicked the door shut and made his way over to the bed.

Craig wasn’t too sure what had just happened or what exactly he had gotten himself into but now he was more determined than ever before to do whatever he could to free himself from this prison.

But something expected happened. Something made Craig sit up and stare at the door only to find Tweek standing there, his back against the door and his eyes glued on him.

“Get out.”

But Tweek said nothing, staring daggers at the assassin before him. So Craig stared right back, quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. He dared not move, opting to allow Tweek to make the first move because his mind was genuinely curious as to why the blonde decided to enter.

“You know I have to give you credit,” Craig couldn’t bite his tongue any longer. “You come in here and choose to be alone with me which is pretty fucking ballsy of you.”

“Shut up.”

The harshness of his voice caught Craig off guard, caused him to actually stop his train of thought and allow Tweek to continue with what he wanted to say.

“Why are you such an ass to me? All I’ve done is show you hospitality and try my best to be nice to you!”

Craig held back, refusing to speak at this moment. It wasn’t the right time for him to retort back with a snarky reply.

“You could still be in the dungeons, you could still be eating whatever the hell it was they were feeding you but instead I wanted to treat you with kindness regardless of what you tried to do with me.”

He dared get closer, never breaking eye contact. 

“Then you’re a damn fool,” Craig stood. He towered over Tweek’s small frame.

He looked down at him, a wicked smirk on his face as he slowly got closer. and Tweek backed up, his confidence faltering the closer Craig got to him.

“You trust too easily and for that it will be your downfall. I recommend always watching your back because you never know what may happen.”

“You don’t scare me,” his confidence suddenly returning as he stood up a little straighter. “But you’re getting too comfortable with your current situation.”

Tweek turned his back and made his way out of the door. Craig’s eyes followed carefully as he watched Tweek speak in a hushed tone to the guards that were on standby.

And before Craig could react two of them came into his room, grabbed his arms and started pulling him along.

“Maybe you’ll rethink your attitude when you spend a night or two in the dungeon again.”

Craig huffed in frustration, refusing to let Tweek win. He followed along with the guards obediently as he looked over his shoulder and gave Tweek a quick flash of the middle finger before the blonde was no longer in his line of sight. 

Tweek may have won this round but he would make Tweek regret every single decision he ever made once he was out of that god forsaken cage again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle took a seat, watching with observing eyes as Tweek took a seat on the cold cement floor.
> 
> “What do you want?” Craig stared at him, his hair falling over one of his eyes.
> 
> “I want to talk to you.”
> 
> “‘Bout what?”
> 
> Tweek took a quick glance over his shoulder, looking at Kyle, before scooting a little closer to Craig’s cell, “what do you know about running a country?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr accounts:
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Tweek sat, frustrated and angry, conflicted and confused. He thought things were going decently but maybe he thought wrong.

He was slowly learning that he was exactly what his father thought he was; unprepared and naïve. He wasn’t ready to lead a country on his own.

Tweek felt defeated, his hands going into his blonde curls and tugging hard and occasionally scratching at his scalp. 

He was glad he had finally shown some authority in this situation though, glad he didn’t let Craig walk all over him. Because Craig was a guest, and he was lucky that he was even that, in the palace. He had tried to kill the crown prince and Tweek’s father, as stupid as a decision as it may have been, decided to spare the assassin. And on top of that he made him be Tweek’s servant… but that wasn’t going all that well.

Craig was snarky and sassy, he didn’t stand down to anyone and he certainly didn’t take anyone’s shit. He was rude, and sarcastic, and he certainly had a mouth on him.

But Tweek couldn’t help but find all of those things fascinating. Every single thing about Craig he found so interesting. But he assumed it was because Craig wasn’t like the other people he’s ever encountered. Tweek was used to pristine and proper nobles. He was use to being around people with manners and people who had nothing but respect and kind words to say about him and his family.

But Craig challenged him and pushed him. Craig made him angry, and confused and a mix of other emotions that Tweek couldn’t fully understand. 

His head started spinning, his heartbeat started to quicken and he was losing focus on everything around him. Nothing was registering and everything was blurring together. He just wanted it to-

“Tweek?”

He looked up from his desk, noticing Stan poking his head in through the door.

Funny.

Tweek never even knew he was there or that he had knocked, if he even knocked at all.

“Hello Stan.”

The guard entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind him as he stood. His eyes were locked on Tweek’s face and his expression never changed.

“We’ve escorted the  _ guest _ ,” that word came off his tongue laced in venom and spite. Tweek could hear it even with the distance between the two of them, “down to the dungeons. Kyle decided to stay back and watch him, make sure he doesn’t try to do anything to escape.”

“Thank you Stan.”

Stan turned to leave, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. His expression dropped when he really observed Tweek’s face, “can I speak freely for a moment?”

Tweek nodded.

“Are you okay? And I mean like, really okay. Because you look like you’re stressed out.”

Tweek was caught off guard for a brief moment but he recovered quickly. He regained his composer and gave Stan a soft smile, “I’m fine Stan. I appreciate the concern and all but I’m just tired.”

“Alright Tweek,” he couldn’t read Stan’s face. He didn’t know if he believed him or not but Stan left with a slight nod of his head and a small wave as he shut the door just as quietly as he did before.

Tweek knew he was a fool for what he was about to do. He thought he was a fool for even considering this in the first place. But he couldn’t help but feel guilty about what he had done. He didn’t want to be his father, he didn’t want to be his mother. Tweek wanted to be himself and be the ruler that he wanted to be.

Sure, he had anxiety and paranoia but he was also kind and caring. He didn’t have a mean or uncaring bone in his body and the fact that he had been so cruel to Craig was eating away at him.

But he knew it shouldn’t.

Craig tried to kill him. Craig had been nothing but spiteful, rude and a straight up ass ever since he’s been in the palace.

But Tweek liked that he challenged him. That he didn’t treat him like a child. The conversation between the two was usually one sided but he assumed that Craig listened. And if he didn’t well then he was at least there as opposed to just brushing him off.

So Tweek made the executive and, quite possibly, stupid decision to visit the dungeons to pay his guest a bit of a visit. To talk it out, and to perhaps work out some sort of a compromise that could benefit the both of them in the long run.

He made sure he was silent as he walked, he made sure to avoid the guards that patrolled the hallways. Tweek knew every little crevice he could hide in, should he need to of course, and every shortcut that the palace provided for him to move around swiftly.

He avoided Kenny and Butters easily, as the two were deep in conversation near a fireplace. Getting past Bebe and Wendy in the kitchen was a bit more challenging as the two ladies were casually sipping coffee or tea, Tweek couldn’t tell which, and the lights were dimmed but they were bright enough that he could be spotted in one false step on his end. 

But getting past Kyle would prove to be a challenge seeing as he had decided to stay in front of Craig’s holding cell for the night to stand guard. 

He knew Kyle wouldn’t allow for the two to be speaking to one another. He knew it would be worthless to even try and plead his case against the red headed guard but he was going to try.

Tweek crept past his father’s office, almost making it past until he heard both his parents arguing behind closed doors. 

So Tweek stopped, and he listened.

_ “He simply isn’t ready yet my dear,”  _ his father was straightforward about whatever was weighing on his mind.

_ “Richard you are sick and you need to rest. Tweek will be able to maintain things while you recover.” _

He froze. His eyes got wide and his heartbeat quickened. His father was sick, Tweek never would’ve guessed. And all of this puts him into a particularly tricky situation should he have to step up in a time of need. 

Tweek wasn’t ready. He knew he wasn’t ready. This was too much pressure and he didn’t want this kind of responsibility.

The footsteps on the other side of the door pulled him from his thoughts. And he was quick, he had to be. He hastily made his way down the stairs that lead him to the dungeons just in time, as his mother opened the door and looked around with careful eyes before closing the door once more.

Tweek nearly fell forward as he ran down the spiraling stairs into the darkness of the basement. The lanterns on the walls provided little to no help in his inability to see where he was going and if it wasn’t for the railing he would’ve gotten seriously injured.

“What’re you doing down here Tweek?”

He looked up, finding Kyle standing in front of him, his face illuminated with the lantern in his hand. Tweek rubbed his nape, giving Kyle an awkward smile and laugh. 

“Just, you know, wandering around.”

“Tweek…”

“I wanted to talk to Craig.”

“Why would you ever want to do that? He isn’t the most pleasant human being in the world you know…”

Tweek looked past Kyle, seeing Craig seated against the wall thanks to the bit of moonlight that peaked in through the small window.

“Just give me five minutes?”

Kyle groaned, stepping aside and letting Tweek past, “five minutes.”

“Thank you,”

“I’ll be watching from over there,” he pointed to a lone chair in the corner next to a small wooden table.

“Understood.”

They parted ways, Kyle taking a seat and watching with observing eyes and Tweek taking a seat on the cold cement floor.

“What do you want?” Craig stared at him, his hair falling over one of his eyes.

“I want to talk to you.”

“‘Bout what?”

Tweek took a quick glance over his shoulder, looking at Kyle, before scooting a little closer to Craig’s cell, “what do you know about running a country?” It wasn’t what he initially wanted to discuss but there had been a change in Tweek’s plans upon his travels. 

“I run a merry band of idiot assassins and thieves so I’m assuming it’s the same basic idea.”

Tweek stared at him, dumbstruck for a moment before regaining his composure, “I think we’re going to have to agree to disagree.”

Craig shrugged. “Whatever kid, just tell me what it is you need to talk to me about.”

“My father is sick and I may be required to take over soon should his health continue to falter.”

“Get to the point of this conversation.”

Tweek let out a shaky breath, “if you help me do this should the time come I’ll grant you whatever you wish in return from me.”

“Well now,” Craig got closer, their noses almost touching, as he wrapped his fingers around the barred door of the cell, “this conversation just got a bit more interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he had done could’ve just been the stupidest thing in history. He couldn’t trust anything that came out of Craig’s mouth but he had no other options. He knew the guards wouldn’t help him, even if they were his friends, he knew his parents would never help him as that would make it obvious that he heard their private conversation, and he knew any others who were constant visitors to the palace wouldn’t be of any help either.
> 
> Craig was his only resort as someone who he could turn to in his time of need regardless of how they came to meet one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr accounts:
> 
> Main : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Everything Tweek had done was making his heart race. He couldn’t believe that the exchange between him and Craig actually happened. The conversation was on repeat in his head as he laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling and trying to calm himself down.

_ “This conversation just got a lot more interesting.” He watched as Craig’s face contorted to show off his wicked grin, and a certain mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made Tweek nervous. _

_ “Just… please Craig. I need some help here and I don’t know what to do!” _

_ “So you thought it be a good idea to ask the assassin for help? That’s rich, kid.” _

_ “I’m desperate,” dare he say it? “Just like you are to get out of here.” _

_ Craig sat back, pondering what Tweek was saying to him as he looked over at the guard in the corner, then back at Tweek. _

_ “So you would grant me my freedom,” he gave a quick snap of his fingers which caused Kyle to stir, “just like that?” _

_ Tweek nodded, “just like that.” _

_ Craig smirked again as he licked over his bottom lip, “come see me again in the morning without the guard looming over our shoulders and we can continue this discussion then.” _

_ “What-“ _

_ Tweek felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Kyle standing over him, giving Craig a side eyed glance and a scowl. _

_ “Five minutes Tweek.” _

_ “Right,” the blonde stood, keeping his eyes on Craig’s face, “five minutes.” _

_ Kyle escorted him out, then returned to his post for the night.  _

What he had done could’ve just been the stupidest thing in history. He couldn’t trust anything that came out of Craig’s mouth but he had no other options. He knew the guards wouldn’t help him, even if they were his friends, he knew his parents would never help him as that would make it obvious that he heard their private conversation, and he knew any others who were constant visitors to the palace wouldn’t be of any help either.

Craig was his only resort as someone who he could turn to in his time of need regardless of how they came to meet one another.

But Tweek was anxious. He found himself wide awake in his bed even at the late hour of the night as he continued to play the conversation over and over again in his head on a constant loop.

And more importantly he saw the way Craig looked at him when he left. Yeah, he had that stupid shit eating grin on his face but at the same time there was a small glimmer of hope. Something that made Tweek know that Craig would surely agree to help him should he need it. 

He closed his eyes, forcing them to stay shut. He tried to clear his head and keep it that way as to not have any thoughts that could keep him awake. He began focusing on breathing, trying his best to keep himself calm.

“Tweek?”

The knock on the door jolted him awake, even though he wasn’t actually asleep yet. And he grumbled to himself as he sat up in bed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes?”

The door opened slowly and Wendy poked her head in. With her she carried a tray with a few cookies and a mug of coffee.

“Brought you a snack, Bebe and I decided to bake.”

“I appreciate that Wendy.”

The woman sat next to the blonde in his bed and set the tray carefully on Tweek’s lap, her eyes on him and never once leaving. 

“Can I ask you something?”

Tweek nodded as he took a bite from one of the cookies, looking at the woman beside him. “You sound as though I’m in trouble.”

“It’s nothing like that! I just-“ she bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor as she pondered her words for a moment before looking back at Tweek. “Kyle said you were in the dungeons earlier…”

Tweek nearly choked, coughing violently as he hit his chest. Wendy reacted quickly, rubbing at his back and assisting in whatever way she could.

“Easy Tweek, breathe.”

He finally managed to compose himself a bit. His face was red and his eyes watery from coughing. His heart was racing and he didn’t even want to look Wendy in the eyes.

He was found out.

“I- yeah? Yeah… I was.”

“Why?”

It was such a simple question but for some reason Tweek found it incredibly difficult to answer. He couldn’t very well be honest and straightforward about his intentions and what they were actually discussing but he felt bad lying to his friend.

He was also a terrible liar and Wendy would most likely see right through whatever bullshit spewed from his mouth.

But it was worth a shot.

“I wanted to talk to Craig, to see if I could understand what was really going on inside his head and maybe try to break through with him.”

He heard Wendy hum, watched how her eyes curiously scanned over his face. She brushed a stray strand of her hair aside before letting out a small sigh.

“I’m assuming that went terribly?”

If she caught Tweek in his lie then she didn’t say anything or even bring it up. 

“He was quiet, sure, but I at least got him to speak with me.”

“What did he talk about?”

_ Well shit.  _ “He doesn’t like the monarchy.”

“Well I mean that much is obvious considering he tried to,” she made the gesture of her pretending to shoot a gun in Tweek’s direction, “well you know.”

Tweek nodded as he took another small bite from the cookie he was holding between his fingers, “apparently my family has taken everything he’s ever known away from him. Unfortunately he wouldn’t tell me much more than that.”

“Explains why he has a grudge.”

If Wendy were to ask any of the guards who were present when Craig had his outburst they would tell her the same exact thing that Tweek had just said because they had all heard him say that.

And he really hoped she didn’t.

Tweek was trying to hard to cover his true intentions. He was trying his absolute best to make sure he continued with this little white lie he had fabricated to keep himself out of trouble. 

“I guess so. I just wish I could get him to open up more to better help me understand what exactly happened.”

Wendy shrugged, “maybe one day he’ll come around.”

Tweek didn’t say anything. Instead opting to sit in silence besides the crunching of the cookie between his teeth as chewed.

He yawned after a while, feeling exhaustion come over him. Tweek set the tray aside and looked at Wendy as he ran a hand through his hair to brush it aside, “thank you again for the snack Wendy.”

“Of course,” she stood from her seat on the bed beside him and grabbed the tray from the nightstand. “I’ll talk to you again in the morning okay?

He nodded and yawned once more, crawling under his covers to get comfortable, “okay.”

“Good night Tweek.”

“Good night Wendy.”

He watched as she left his room quietly as to not disturb him. He heard the door close before he let out a heavy sigh and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

There was only one thing on his mind, one thing had continued to stay on his mind. And that one thing was Craig.

And the thoughts of Craig kept him tossing and turning all night long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The King has requested to see you this morning in his study.”
> 
> Tweek groaned, running a hand through his hair as he slowly made his way out of bed to dress for the day. He grabbed a nice white shirt from his closet and a pair of black pants as he stripped himself of his sleeping clothes.
> 
> “What about?”
> 
> “He wouldn’t say, said it was a private matter he wished to discuss with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr accounts:
> 
> Main : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Morning came much quicker than Tweek would’ve liked. Just as he was finally about to fall asleep the sun was peeking in through his closed curtains which caused the blonde to groan, roll onto his side and cover his face with a pillow in an effort to keep it dark.

But with the sound of an opening door and heavy footsteps hitting his wooden floor caused him to open an eye in annoyance and curiosity.

“Morning your highness.”

Even in his sleepy state of mind and with his vision still adjusting he knew the sound of that voice anywhere. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes as he yawned, “what is it Stan?”

“The King has requested to see you this morning in his study.”

Tweek groaned, running a hand through his hair as he slowly made his way out of bed to dress for the day. He grabbed a nice white shirt from his closet and a pair of black pants as he stripped himself of his sleeping clothes.

“What about?”

“He wouldn’t say, said it was a private matter he wished to discuss with you.”

Tweek stopped. His heart started to race at the thought of remembered the conversation he heard between his mother and father.  _ Oh god what if it’s about that? _

He pulled his shirt over his head and turned to face Stan in the doorway of his bedroom, “thank you. I’ll be out in a moment.”

The black haired guard nodded and shut the door, leaving Tweek alone once again as he finished getting ready.

He pulled on his pants quickly and then his boots. He gave his hair a quick brushing, and looked himself over in his mirror before joining Stan in the hallway.

The walk to his father’s office was quiet. But it’s not like Tweek minded any. The silence allowed him to figure out different scenarios and how he could respond to each possible thing that would be thrown his way.

“We’re here.”

He looked towards Stan, whose voice had pulled him from his thoughts. Tweek gave him a small nod before knocking on the big oak door.

“Come in.”

Tweek opened the door slowly and stepped inside, his eyes staring at his father who was busy writing something at his desk while his mother stood beside him.

“You wanted to see me?” Tweek found it hard to state at either of his parents in the eyes. So he just looked at anything and everything in his father’s study that wasn’t either of them.

“Take a seat son,” his father used the pen in his hand to point to the chair in front of desk without even looking up from the paperwork he was currently doing.

So with a sigh Tweek sat. He let himself relax but still refused to look at his mother or his father. 

“Everything alright hun?” His mother’s voice was kind and it helped him feel at ease for a little bit. Tweek felt his shoulders lose all the tension they had as they slowly relaxed.

“Yeah, just fine. Thinking mostly,” not a complete lie on Tweek’s end but it certainly wasn’t the whole entire truth either. 

“How’s your new bodyguard?” His father asked him without paying him any attention as per usual.

_ He must mean Craig… _ “he’s moreso a servant then a bodyguard.”

“He’d make a better bodyguard than a servant, all things considered.”

**_You’re_ ** _ the one who made him my servant,  _ “yes sir. I understand that.”

The room was silent for a while before Richard finished his paperwork, finally opting to look up at his son and give him a small smile, “we have some things to discuss with you son.”

“Yes sir, Stan mentioned that earlier.”

“Your birthday is coming up soon…”

Tweek groaned. He hated celebrating his birthday. He hated knowing that as he got another year older more responsibility were thrown at him.

“I’m well aware,” Tweek was blunt and straight to the point, skipping the formalities he had used previously to address his father in conversation. 

More silence. More pain stealing awkward silence filled the room between the three of them before his father finally decided to speak up again.

“We’re going to throw you a party, invite those from other lands to celebrate this year with you,”

He knew where this was going and he started to grow angry. He should’ve known that this is what this conversation would be about.

“Perhaps you can find your future queen as well.”

There it was. It was something that had happened every year since Tweek had turned eighteen years old.

_“You should find yourself a girl to court.”_

_ “You should find a girl to settle down with.” _

And it just kept going on and on. But Tweek didn’t want that. He didn’t want any of that as a matter of fact. Yes the girls were polite and they were beautiful but Tweek didn’t want any of them. He didn’t want any woman at all.

Instead all Tweek wanted was the foul mouthed assassin who sat down in the dungeons. He was the only person Tweek wanted if he was being completed upfront about it.

But of course he couldn’t tell his parents that. He knew they wouldn’t let it happen. Because they wanted Tweek to be their idea of a perfect son and a perfect king. They didn’t care what he wanted. His interests didn’t matter to them.

“I really don’t want all of that dad. Just a simple dinner will do just fine…”

“Nonsense! Besides I’ve already invited everyone to come celebrate with us!”

_ Of course you did,  _ “of course you did.”

“Now Tweek, please understand where your father is coming from. He only wants what’s best for you and-“

“Yeah but what about what I want?” He stood, nearly knocking the chair backwards, “you guys don’t care about what I want or how I feel and I’m absolutely sick of it!”

His parents stated and him before his father simply sighed, “you need to calm down son.”

He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth together. He stared at both his mother and his father intently, his eyes filling with anger.

“No!”

“Hun,”

Not even his mother’s voice could calm him. Nothing could bring him down from the feeling of anger he felt bubbling inside of him at this very moment.

He looked his parents over once more before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Whoa, dude… uh, Tweek, what’s wrong with you?” Stan stammered with his words as he tried to choose them carefully upon seeing Tweek’s current emotional state.

“Do me a favor,” he ignored Stan’s question completely. “Go get Craig and bring him to me in my room.”

“I-“ Stan stood shocked for a moment before decomposing himself, “what?”

“Don’t question me Stan, just do this.” He looked at him, his eyes pleading for understanding, “please?”

So Stan nodded. He escorted Tweek back to his room before excusing himself to get the man in question.

Tweek paced back and forth, pandering his options and how he wanted to go about this. It was scary and unsettling but it needed to be done come hell or high water. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, or if any time had passed at all for that matter, but he knew some undisclosed amount of time had definitely passed him by when he heard the knock on his bedroom door.

“Enter.”

The door opened slowly and there stood Stan with Craig at his side, the assassin’s hands tied in front of him.

“Undo the binds Stan,” Tweek looked over his shoulder, eyeing the rope on Craig’s wrists.

It made Stan’s stomach turn and feel almost unsettled as he did as Tweek had asked. He watched how Craig rubbed at his wrists and walked freely into Tweek’s room. He watched how he settled himself comfortable into the bed, crossing his ankles and putting his hands behind his head as he looked over at the prince with a grin on his face.

“Leave us Stan.”

“But Tweek-“

“I said leave Stan.”

The guard jumped slightly at Tweek’s sharp tone but he listened. He shut the door quietly and left Craig and Tweek alone in the room.

“Nice room you’ve got here kid,” Craig’s eyes surveyed every little thing that there was to take in.

Tweek turned suddenly and stared Craig down, his face red and his fingers fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt.

“I have to talk to you about something.”

_ Now or never Tweek. _

He swallowed a lump in his throat before walking towards the bed and seating himself beside Craig. His eyes studied his face and watched how he raised a brow, staring back at the blonde as he adjusted himself on the bed to be seated up against the pillows a bit more.

Tweek bit his bottom lip, staring at Craig before he sucked in a sharp breath and leaned forward. His lips met Craig’s a little rough than he intended for them to but Craig’s eyes opened wide as his arms went out to his sides in shock.

When the blonde pulled away he didn’t dare look Craig in the eyes. He looked down at his feet as he pulled at the bottom of his shirt. 

“Well…” Craig ran a thumb over his bottom lip as he stared at Tweek in disbelief. “Did you just..?”

“I’m sorry…” Tweek’s voice was quiet as he spoke. He found himself unable to look Craig in the eyes as embarrassment washed over him.

“What for?”

“For what I did.”

He heard Craig chuckle slightly, felt the bed shift under him. 

“Hey look at me for a second.”

“No.”

Craig rolled his eyes and groaned, placing a hand on Tweek’s chin and making him face him, even if he still refused to look at him it was certainly a start. Craig pursed his lips together before grabbing the collar of Tweek’s shirt and bringing their lips together once more.

He pulled away just as quickly as it had happened and it left Tweek feeling breathless, “I- you…”

“How about you not question it and just accept it, okay?”

“But- But you?”

“Don’t tell anyone, yeah? I’m not a man of many emotions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig licked over his lips and stood as he pocketed the coin, being mindful of his movements now that Kyle was present. He wanted to say something but he bit his tongue, opting to stay silent even though he so badly wanted to snap back with a retort of some kind.
> 
> Kyle noticed it. Tweek noticed it. But neither man said anything. Instead Tweek made his way to Craig’s side and looked Kyle in the face as he turned to face both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr accounts:
> 
> Main : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

They were unsure how much time they had spent in the darkness of Tweek’s bedroom just laying in contentment on his bed, talking about anything and everything, but it was nice to get to know Craig. It was nice to have him slowly let his guard down and open up about the things that have happened to him in his life.

Tweek was lazily running his fingers up and down Craig’s shirt as he listened to him talk about his friends, talk about who he was before the formation of the Liberation. And hearing him talk about his friend Clyde? It was nice. It was sweet. And it made Craig seem like so much more than the assassin that he was.

“Your highness,” the light knocking on the door caused the two to jump apart, Tweek nearly falling onto the floor of it wouldn’t have been for Craig holding onto his waist.

“Easy kid.”

He felt his face get warm and he knew his cheeks were turning pink. But he was thankful for Craig for being there to catch him.

“Thank you.”

Another knock on the door and Tweek pulled himself away, standing and soothing out the wrinkles in his clothing.

“Yes?”

Much to Tweek’s surprise it was Kyle who entered his room, grimacing when he noticed Craig lazily lounging on Tweek’s bed, watching as he flipped a coin between his fingers.

“What’re  _ you  _ doing here?”

“Princey over here asked for me,” he held out his hands, sat up and offered Kyle his best grin, “so here I am.”

The redhead turned his attention to Tweek, “what’s he doing here?”

“It’s as he says Kyle, I asked for him to be here.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No, not at all.”

Kyle studied the two of them, scowling at Craig once more before moving between the two men to act as a shield should Tweek need it.

“Did you- did you need something Kyle?” Tweek asked slowly after a long silence filled the room.

“Your presence is requested at dinner,” he turned to face Craig, “and the mutt gets to eat with the other servants.”

Craig licked over his lips and stood as he pocketed the coin, being mindful of his movements now that Kyle was present. He wanted to say something but he bit his tongue, opting to stay silent even though he so badly wanted to snap back with a retort of some kind.

Kyle noticed it. Tweek noticed it. But neither man said anything. Instead Tweek made his way to Craig’s side and looked Kyle in the face as he turned to face both of them.

“I’ve decided to make Craig my bodyguard,” he told Kyle bluntly, “so it would be nice for him to have his weapons back.”

Kyle thought his heart was going to stop. His face filled with shock and awe at the prince’s words, “ _what?_ ”

“You heard him,” Craig had a smug grin on his face. “Weapons.”

More silence overcame them before Tweek was being pulled aside, out of earshot, and out into the hallway. “You’re joking.”

“No, I’m not.” Tweek was honest, straightforward. He pulled his arm from Kyle’s grip and slowly made his way back into his bedroom, “so return them to him as soon as you’re able.”

Kyle was left dumbstruck as he watched Craig walk side by side with Tweek down the hall. He was left in a state of confusion at the sudden change in disposition that the assassin was showing towards the prince. But from where Kyle was standing he gathered that none of this pointed to anything good. It was pointing to a path of manipulation on Craig’s end in order for him to get something he wanted and Kyle was not about to stand by and watch it happen.

He ran after them, catching up quickly and standing to Tweek’s left. He kept his eyes glued on the assassin as they walked, watching how he handled himself and how he acted around the prince.

But to Kyle’s surprise it was civil and polite. Craig was carrying himself in a way that he hasn’t in the past. It was dignified, if one could even begin to call it that.

His eyes were surveying the area as he stayed close to Tweek, he stood up straight with his hands in his pockets instead of his usual slouched ‘I don’t care’ posture. The way he was carrying himself made Kyle’s stomach flip in his chest as a wave of unease washed over him. 

“This is my stop,” Tweek looked up at Craig with a smile. And in return Craig gave a curt nod and watched him enter the dining hall with his parents. 

But now Craig was alone with Kyle, the redhead staring daggers at him.

“I don’t know what you’re planning,” Kyle got closer before poking Craig in the chest, looking him in the eyes. “But you can’t fool me assassin _.” _

“Afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Craig pushed Kyle’s finger away and smirked at him as he crossed his arms.

“You may have the prince fooled but you can’t fool me. I  _ will _ find out what you’re up to and I  _ will _ ,” he poked him hard this time, “make sure you pay for your crimes.”

Craig chuckled softly, turning his back on the royal guard and making his way down the hall to where he was suppose to be eating his meal, “best of luck to you then.”

Kyle’s face was burning in anger as he watched Craig go. His fists shaking in rage as he noticed Craig smirk over his shoulder at him and give him the middle finger.

“Jackass,” he muttered to himself before slowly following after, keeping his distance to really keep an eye on the palace ‘guest’.

Every turn Craig made and every step Craig took was closely watched by the guard. He noticed how Craig seemed to be taking it all in, his eyes scanning every inch of the building and his fingers running over oil paintings and priceless vases and antique knick knacks on display.

But then a weird turn of events occurred. Craig walked into the small room just off the kitchen where other members of the palace staff were enjoying a meal before reappearing in the hallway several minutes later. 

“Where are you going?” Kyle asked as the two crossed paths.

“To the dungeon.”

“Why?”

“Not that I think it’s any of your business but if you must know it’s because the rats enjoy my company and they don't talk back.”

The look on Craig’s face made all of Kyle’s anger return. The way he brushed past him, their shoulders bumping as Craig continued on his walk down into the one place he felt a bit of solitude. The one place where he had grown accustomed to over the course of however long he had been living within the walls of the palace.

He didn’t care about the dirt, the spiders or the rats. He sat down in the cell and placed his food off to the side as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin and the key.

He wasn’t entirely sure what his next move was going to be but he was certainly about to figure it out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made it to where he wanted to be. He knew how late it was, he knew they were most likely asleep, but he didn't care. So he lightly knocked on the door. 
> 
> “Hey, Tweek?”
> 
> No answer.
> 
> So he knocked again, but a little louder this time. 
> 
> But again he was left without an answer. Craig grumbled to himself before turning on his heels, making his way back to his room.
> 
> Until he was pulled to a stop, a hand grabbing his and lacing their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr accounts:
> 
> Main : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Three months. It had been three long and agonizing months of pacing back and forth and careful planning. Three months of worrying and scouting the area. Three months of surveying and formulating. It had taken everything in him to not rush the place and say fuck his plans but he was stronger than that. Stronger than his urges.

But the fact of the matter was he was downing his fifth glass of scotch and he was starting to becoming insufferable to everyone around him.

“Take it easy Clyde,” Kevin snatched the now empty bottle from the brunette’s hands. “Otherwise you’re going to drink us out of house and home.”

“I just don’t understand it,” Clyde’s words were slurred. His head was propped up with his palm and his eyes were looking every which way except for at the man in front of him. “Craig never gets caught! How’d he manage to get into trouble this time?”

“You sent him after the prince,” Kevin shrugged as he grabbed the glass on the counter before Clyde could. “That was a suicide mission within itself.”

“But this is Craig we’re talking about! Craig is the best of the best!”

Kevin went to speak but he saw Clyde’s face twisting and turning as if he was trying to put together a coherent sentence or thought.

“You don’t think he’s dead do you?”

“It’s a possibility?”

Clyde grabbed Kevin’s shirt, pulling him down until their noses were touching and Clyde was looking him right in the eyes.

Kevin tried to back away but Clyde kept getting closer every time he managed to move an inch. The smell of liquor on his breath lingering in the air between them.

“Don’t say that about my friend!”

“You brought it up,” he managed to get Clyde’s hands off the collar of his shirt. Slowly, he backed away, out of Clyde’s reach as he watched the brunette stumble to get out of his chair.

“I’m going after him.”

“Not like this you aren’t.”

“Nonsense! I’m- I’m fine!”

“You’re drunk.”

Clyde swayed back and forth, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. But he didn’t say anything, not a single word. So the air between them sat silent for a few moments until Clyde eventually sat back down and let his head fall forward onto the bar, the thumping noise echoing.

“Ow.”

Kevin bit his tongue, stifling his laugh at Clyde’s misfortune, “you were saying?”

“Okay I’m a little tiny bit drunk…”

“Try a lot drunk.”

More silence.

And more.

And even more.

It stayed silent longer than either man would’ve liked but neither knew how to approach the subject. Neither knew how to go about speaking about their friend who could quite possibly be dead and buried in some unmarked grave within the palace walls, or hell even out in the woods, and neither of them would be any the wiser. Neither man would admit it but it scared them.

Because Craig was good at what he did but it had been three long months of absolute silence on his end and to them that meant nothing good. To them that meant something was wrong.

And come hell or high water they were going to infiltrate the walls and figure out just what exactly had happened to Craig, even if it killed them.

“I’m going after him Kevin,” Clyde said again. And even though the man was intoxicated Kevin could see the conviction in his eyes. He could see the eagerness and the determination. But he could also see Clyde’s sadness and worry, he could see the fear and the anger.

So instead of disagreeing this time around Kevin simply nodded, leaning back against the wall behind him and crossing his arms with a smile on his face, “when do we leave?”

Because there was absolutely no way in hell Kevin Stoley was letting Clyde Donovan do a suicide mission on his own.

* * *

It was nice to be back in the comfort of a bedroom and have the softness of a bed to actually sleep on. But Craig knew the price it would cost in order for him to continue to live like this, in order for him to get what he wanted in the long run.

But it took Craig three months to realize that he was completely and utterly fucked. It took him three long months to realize that the prince was no longer the prince and that his mission was just his mission. It took Craig Tucker three months to realize that he had fallen in love.

And that was a foreign concept. A scary concept. It was something Craig never wanted to do again.

But here he was, sitting in a chair and looking out of the big window in his room out into the gardens and the night sky thinking about everything that lead him to this point.

Here he was contemplating his life choices and the decisions that he made. Thinking about the path he was following that lead him to where he was right now.

Craig wasn’t complaining, not in the slightest, but he was concerned. He was worried. Because he didn’t do emotions, or feelings. He had walls up for a reason and a way that he carried himself that should never falter.

But with Tweek it was easy. He found himself relaxing and slowly opening up. He knew they had a rocky start, but it had taken time and patience in order to get Craig to where he currently was in his life.

And he wasn’t entirely sure if he liked it. Because all he could think about was the heartache he has experienced once before.

His head was becoming overridden with memories of  _ him _ ,  _ his _ face,  _ his _ laugh _ , his _ smile. Everything about  _ him  _ was flooding Craig’s mind and he had had just about-

“Enough!” He stood hastily, the chair he was in falling backwards.

He was sweating, he was breathing heavily, even his heartbeat had accelerated. It was the little things he hadn’t even noticed before now.

Craig ran a hand down his face before grabbing his shirt from his bed and hastily putting it on as he made his way out of his bedroom.

He had somewhere he needed to be and things he needed to do in order to help him clear his head from the intrusive thoughts that were plaguing him.

Craig didn’t know how way around the palace all that well yet but he knew exactly where he needed to go right now. He knew the one destination that he wanted to get to right now practically by heart with a few missteps along the way.

But he did it. He made it to where he wanted to be. He knew how late it was, he knew they were most likely asleep, but he didn't care. So he lightly knocked on the door.

“Hey, Tweek?”

No answer.

So he knocked again, but a little louder this time. 

But again he was left without an answer. Craig grumbled to himself before turning on his heels, making his way back to his room.

Until he was pulled to a stop, a hand grabbing his and lacing their fingers together.

“What’re you doing up this late?”

“Was just… thinking.”

Tweek pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Craig’s waist and resting his chin in his chest as he looked up at him.

“What’re you thinking about?”

“Just… a lot of stuff I don’t want to be thinking about.”

“So you came to me?” Tweek smiled at him. He watched how Craig rubbed the back of his neck and avoided all forms of eye contact.

“It’s a long story kid…”

“Do you want to spend the night in my room then?”

“If you don’t mind?”

Tweek nodded happily before pulling Craig along and closing the door behind them when they entered the privacy of his bedroom.

Tweek sat on the bed, pulling at Craig’s hand, but instead Craig pulled away and took a seat on the small couch over by the window.

“I’ll stay here kid, I don’t mind.”

So Tweek got up and took a seat at Craig’s side, draping a blanket across their laps, “then do will I.”

“Listen you don’t-“

“I want to.”

Craig looked down at Tweek as his head rested against his shoulder. The light from the moon illuminating his features allowing Craig to see all of his freckles, the sparkle in his eyes that was always there and even the faintest pink tint to his cheeks. 

So Craig got comfy, draping an arm across Tweek’s shoulders and holding him close as he rested his head on top of Tweek’s blonde curls. 

They sat in silence for a while. Craig looking out at the moon that was high in the sky, slowly moving as the earth rotated. It was nice, and it was peaceful.

“Hey Tweek,” his voice quiet as he lifted his head to look down at the blonde.

But he was greeted with soft snores as a response. And Craig smiled slightly to himself as he settled against him once more.

He didn’t have much to say, so he kept it brief, “thanks for being here for me kid.”

Craig closed his eyes and slowly let sleep overcome him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig needed some time to himself, he needed some time to think and really consider everything that had happened to him as of late.
> 
> Because he felt himself changing. He felt himself becoming soft and that was one thing that Craig Tucker was not. Craig has became hardened over the years, he had become cold and aloof. Nothing mattered to him and he tried to keep to himself.
> 
> But he was slipping and slowly becoming a person that he thought he had killed and buried years ago when he buried his loved ones. When they died the old Craig had died with them.
> 
> Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr accounts:
> 
> Main : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Craig woke up first when the sunlight hit his eyelids. He yawned and went to sit up, only to realize that there was an added weight to his shoulder.

When his eyes adjusted he noticed there was a mess of blonde hair nuzzled against his neck and the person leaning against him was none other than the prince himself. 

It was unusual to wake up next to someone again. Such a foreign feeling that Craig wasn’t sure if he actually enjoyed or not. He knew at one time this would’ve been welcoming but now? Now he was left with a void within that left feeling emotionless. 

He was careful when he moved and tried to get free as to not wake the prince. It took a little bit of effort on his end as Tweek had his arms wrapped around Craig’s waist but he finally managed.

He made sure Tweek was covered, made sure he had a blanket and that he looked comfortable before slipping out of his room silently.

Craig needed some time to himself, he needed some time to think and really consider everything that had happened to him as of late.

Because he felt himself changing. He felt himself becoming soft and that was one thing that Craig Tucker was not. Craig has became hardened over the years, he had become cold and aloof. Nothing mattered to him and he tried to keep to himself.

But he was slipping and slowly becoming a person that he thought he had killed and buried years ago when he buried his loved ones. When they died the old Craig had died with them.

Or so he thought.

Because that bastard had risen from the dead and overcame his body. He was slowly slipping from the person he was now to the person he use to be and it was disgusting.

Craig knew he was being watched with every step he took. He knew people were talking about him behind his back. They were staring and pointing. He was use to it though.

Over the past three months Craig had learned that he was definitely an outcast within the walls and he knew he didn’t belong. But it wasn’t his time to leave just yet, he would know when that time had come and that’s when he would go.

But as of right now he was going to make the most of his situation here. It was an adjustment that had been three months in the making but slowly Craig was coming around, and Tweek was experiencing that first hand.

But right now Craig needed to not be near Tweek. He needed to be on his own to clear his head, to gather his thoughts and to think some things through. 

He managed to slip outside into the garden going partially unnoticed and completely unbothered. He hadn’t been outside in so long that he had almost forgotten what fresh air felt like, what sunlight hitting his skin felt like. His eyes scanned the area, taking in the archways of flowers and the numerous bushes that surrounded him. Then he looked at the flowery hedge maze and the small little swing nestled between some trees in the shade.

There was a fountain, a pond that had a family of ducks happily swimming around. And the aroma of flowers was making Craig’s head spin and causing his senses to go a little haywire.

But he sat down on a nearby marbled bench, noticed the guards patrolling the area stop and stare at him with a sense of unease… which he expected at this point. 

Craig kept his head down, his eyes focusing on the scuffs on his boots from years of wear and tear.

He huffed, slowly glancing up and noticing a guard had gotten a little bit closer. Which he had, once again, expected to happen.

He was unattended, sitting alone and avoiding eye contact. He was suspicious looking as is and considering everyone knew who he was and what he has tried to do at this point they were wary and alert whenever he was around.

“What’re you doing by yourself out here?”

He didn’t recognize this guard or his voice. So he looked up, studying their features and raising a brow.

“Sitting. Can I do that or is it against some unspoken rule I’m not aware of?”

The guard sat next to him, eyes facing forward towards the thousands of flowers that surrounded them. 

“Surprised the prince let you out without following after you.”

Craig turned to look at the guard, sitting forward and resting his arms on his knees. “Never seen you around before.”

“I’ve been around. I’m mostly King’s guard though which is why my face may seem unfamiliar to you.”

Craig stared at him, studying his face and realizing that the guard was correct in assuming that he had, in fact, never seen him around before.

“You’re Craig, correct? The assassin?”

Craig nodded.

“My name is Kevin, perhaps you know my brother Kenny.”

Craig studied the man a little more. Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes. He could see the resemblance between him and his brother the longer he looked at his face.

“Why’re you being nice to me?”

“Someone has to be. I’ve heard the way the guards talk about you and I’ve heard how some of them have treated you.”

Craig scoffed, sitting back and finally observing all the flowers that sat before him. “If you’ve heard all of that then why are you even giving me a second glance?”

Kevin shrugged, “my brother said you’re kind of an asshole but you aren’t as bad of a guy as you try to be.”

Craig felt his shoulders tense. Felt himself swallowing a lump in his throat as he turned to look at Kevin with intense eyes, “excuse me?”

“Listen,” Kevin held up his hands in mock defense when he noticed Craig’s hands grab at his pants. “I’m not here to treat you like a prisoner, I just wanted to let you know that if you need someone on your side you can count on me.”

“Craig!”

Both men looked behind them, doors to the garden closing as Tweek ran towards both of them. Kevin stood and gave Craig a swift nod before returning to his position as the prince approached.

“Hi,” Craig gave him a slight smile as Tweek settled in next to him on the bench, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

“Why’d you run off this morning?”

“I just wanted to think, have a little bit of time to myself.” He was honest, he needed to be. Because he was slowly starting to build up a wall of trust with several people who he had had encounters with over the past few months, “sorry if I woke you.”

“You didn’t it’s just,” Tweek bit his bottom lip and looked up at Craig. “It was just kind of weird waking up by myself when I knew I fell asleep next to you the night before.“

“How’d you know where to find me?”

”I asked around and some guards said they saw you come down this way so here I am.”

Craig looked away, trying to avoid Tweek’s eyes as he felt his face get warm. He rubbed at the back of his neck and scooted a little closer to the blonde seated next to him.

“Sorry I left without saying anything then.”

There was a silence that surrounded them. A silence that wasn’t at all awkward in the slightest but instead it felt welcomed and calming in a sense.

The wind started blowing gently, Craig’s bangs blowing over his eyes as the flowers swayed slightly following the breeze.

“Would you like to be by yourself today?” Tweek’s voice was quiet as he asked the question.

Craig would like to say yes to some peace and quiet. He would like to say yes to having a day where he can spend it alone and isolated in a room while he tried to collect all of his thoughts.

But that wasn’t what came out of his mouth.

“No, why?”

Tweek’s face lit up as he held Craig’s arm tightly, pulling him up to his feet as he himself stood. “I’ll give you a tour of the gardens today! Matter of fact I’ll give you a tour of the palace.”

“That sounds nice kid,” he couldn’t help but let a smile creep up on his face. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If it makes you feel any better I have some intel that there’s a ball coming up. The King hasn’t formally announced it yet but it’s for the prince.”
> 
> All eyes were on her as she spoke.
> 
> “How do you know that?” Scott asked her with an inquisitive look in his eyes.
> 
> “I have my sources…”
> 
> Clyde sat forward, a hand scratching at his chin, “What day is it?”
> 
> “We have about a week to make any necessary accommodations but I have a plan… if you’re willing to listen of course.”
> 
> “Alright then,” the brunette stood. “Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr accounts:
> 
> Main : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

“You’re an idiot.”

“Well excuse me for trying to rescue my friend.”

A long, espirated sigh came from the black haired man who sat across from Clyde who then pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That’s not  _ why _ you’re an idiot.”

“Well then why am I an idiot?” Clyde looked at him with a fierce intensity in his eyes that no one had ever seen before.

“You want to just charge right into the palace, rescue Craig and get out. It’s not going to be that easy, as much as I would like it to be, and you know that. They’ll have that place on constant surveillance and we’ll get caught.”

Clyde grew silent, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms as if he was a pouting little kid who had just been scolded by a parent.

“What’s your plan of attack then Jason?”

“For starters I really think we should scope the place out so we know exactly what we’re dealing with here.”

“I’m with Jason,” Kevin spoke up after a few moments of looking between the others in the room. “We don’t know what we’re going up against here or where the hell Craig would even be in the palace.”

Clyde’s eyes scanned the room, taking everyone who sat around him at the small table, before stopping on the one person who had been incredibly quiet during this whole discussion, “do you think I’m an idiot too?”

“I think the plan is solid but ultimately the others are correct in saying that it needs a bit of help,” she stared at him and studied the bags under his eyes and the clear tiredness from countless sleepless nights that were overcoming him. “I know Craig is your friend but if you get caught then how exactly would that help get him out?”

She was right, Clyde knew she was. So he just rolled his eyes and grumbled.

“If it makes you feel any better I have some intel that there’s a ball coming up. The King hasn’t formally announced it yet but it’s for the prince.”

All eyes were on her as she spoke.

“How do you know that?” Scott asked her with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

“I have my sources…”

Clyde sat forward, a hand scratching at his chin, “What day is it?”

“We have about a week to make any necessary accommodations but I have a plan… if you’re willing to listen of course.”

Clyde nodded, and she continued. “If we can disguise ourselves as members of royalty, or at least people of importance, then we can slip inside undetected.”

“I like where this is going,” Kevin gave Clyde a grin and a nod of approval to the girl.

“Once inside we can find Craig, and get the hell out,” Clyde added on with a smile on his face.

“Exactly,” she smiled back at him.

“Alright then,” the brunette stood. “Let’s get started.”

* * *

 

Tweek had latched onto Craig’s arm and his head was resting against his shoulder. The blonde was pointing out all the different flowers to Craig and his enthusiastic nature was what made Craig want to listen.

Tweek was passionate about explaining and about teaching. He seemed excited that Craig was there to share this moment with him.

But if Craig was being honest, all of the different scents from the different flowers was making his head spin and was sending his senses into overdrive.

“Hey.” He stopped walking, tugging Tweek to a gentle halt. The blonde looked up at him, his eyes wide and bright and filled with what Craig could only describe as happiness, “I’m enjoying this tour but all of these different smells are making me dizzy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Craig!”

Tweek started walking back the way they came, Craig following closely behind as guards watched their every move carefully.

“Does this bother you?”

“Does- does what bother me?” Tweek asked with a raised brow.

“Having guards looking at you like this all the time and having you under constant surveillance?”

Tweek shrugged. Truth be told he was use to it, it was how he had been raised and what he had become accustomed to after all these years he had spent within the walls, “I’m use to it.”

“Yeah but have you ever seen the world outside these walls?”

Tweek began chewing on the inside of his cheek, his smile fading as he looked down at his feet and dug his heel into the grass. 

“I did when I was a kid,” he confessed. “My mother would take me to visit the local market.”

“Why’d that change?”

“As I got older my dad would tell me that there were people out there who were trying to hurt us and that it wasn’t safe. So I started sneaking out as a teenager but I eventually got caught which made both of my parents pretty angry… hence why I have guards watching my every move.”

“That sounds pretty fucking ridiculous honestly.”

Tweek said nothing so Craig continued to speak instead.

“If he expects you to be king then you need to know your subjects. You need to know their wants and their needs and they need to know who  _ you  _ are.”

The prince looked up at the assassin, his smile returning.

“Will you take me?”

“What?”

“Will you take me into town? I’d love to go but my dad always tells me no… not even when guards have agreed to go with me.”

Did Craig want to take Tweek into town? Yes. Of course he did. There were a lot of things Craig wanted to experience with Tweek. But was it the best idea? No. Not in the slightest. People knew Craig’s face and they knew what he’d done throughout the course of his life.

“I’m going to be honest with you…” Craig looked Tweek in the eyes, his expression a little somber. “I’m not exactly well liked. And I’m also a wanted criminal for petty thievery so I try to keep myself hidden.”

Tweek puffed out his cheeks in annoyance before looking over their surroundings, his eyes landing on a nearby guard. “Give me a second.”

Craig watched as Tweek made his way over to a nearby guard, their eyes both looking over at Craig and Tweek being enthusiastic and moving his arms excitedly as he bounced on his heels. He saw the guard speak into a small earpiece and then Craig saw the guard nod before motioning for come to come near the two, which he did.

“Come on,” Tweek instantly latched onto his arm again as they both followed after the guard.

“Where are we going and what are we doing?”

“To meet with my father.”

Craig grit his teeth. He hated that man and every encounter he had with him had been less than pleasant.

“ _ Why?” _ His tone was so much more icyer than he had intended for to be.

“Because I want to see what I can do about getting rid of your criminal record.”

The sentiment was sweet and it made Craig smile. He leaned into Tweek’s touch as the two walked, an arm shaking itself around the prince’s waits as they travel through the palace walls before stopping in front of the King’s office doors.

“He’s waiting inside,”

“Thank you.”

The guard nodded as the two walked past and made their way inside, untangling themselves from each other as they did so.

The very sight of the King made Craig’s blood boil. It made him grit his teeth again and ball his hands into tight fists as his blunt fingernails went digging into his palms. 

“Hello there son,” Richard eyed his boy before turning to Craig, “Craig.”

It took everything within Craig’s body to hold himself back from saying something in response. It took everything on him to hold himself back from acting on impulse and doing something stupid. 

“I’d like to discuss something with you about Craig, if that’s alright,” Tweek started as he sat in the chair across from his father.

The man nodded, and Tweek continued as Craig slowly moved to stand behind him in a protective manner.

“He’s informed me that he has a few marks on his record for petty thievery and I’d like to have those things expunged.”

Richard eyed Craig who continued to state him down with a scowl on his face as if the king was a slab of meat and Craig was a wolf just waiting to go in for the kill.

“Is that all son?”

As Tweek opened his mouth Craig spoke up, cutting the prince off before he got the chance to get a word out, “obviously there are a few other things from my past that you may find on my record and I’m not going to lie about it. Yes, I’ve killed people in my past and no I don’t regret it. However I hope you realize that it’s in you best interest that I have a clean slate if I’m going to continue to spend my days here working under the royal household.”

Both Tweek and Richard stayed at Craig in shock as he spewed bullshit from his mouth. But he saw Tweek give him a smile and a slight kid of encouragement. 

“Why’s that?” Richard asked him.

“How would it look for your reputation if your country and your people found out that you had a criminal working within your walls?”

“I-“ Richard stammered But recovered himself quickly, “yes. Right. Very well then, I’ll look into the matter and do what I can for you then Craig.”

“Appreciate it.”

”Thank you your Majesty.”

Tweek stood, giving his dad a slight bow before taking his leave with Craig following closely behind, shutting the door behind them.

“Where did all of that come from?”

Craig shrugged, “figured if I sounded diplomatic enough and like I gave enough of a shit then maybe he’d act on your request.”

“I think it worked.”

Craig stared out of the window, observing the small town down below them, “hopefully.”

“Do you want lunch? I haven’t eaten yet and I’m hungry.”

“I’d love some.”

Tweek beamed as he lead the way, walking side by side with the taller man and lacing their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek’s arm wrapped around Craig’s shoulders and the blonde pushed their cheeks together as he hugged Craig tightly.
> 
> “Thank you Craig! Thank you!”
> 
> “Just don’t be too disappointed in me if I don’t change my mind alright?”
> 
> When Tweek pressed his lips to Craig’s cheek it caught the black haired man off guard. His eyes went a little wider and he knew his face was turning a deep shade of red.
> 
> He hated to admit it but Craig knew that Tweek would be the death of him because he couldn’t stop himself from falling for the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Tweek kept himself holed away in his room following his father’s formal announcement of his birthday party. He hated drawing attention to that day, and to himself, so all he wanted to do now was hide and ignore everyone.

And that included Craig.

“Hey kid,” he heard the knocks on his door a countless number of times, and he knew they were all coming from the same person.

But Tweek burrowed himself even further under the blankets, throwing a pillow over his head in hopes of drowning out the noise even further. 

And although he couldn’t hear much he heard the knocking stop and he heard a thud against his door.

“I’m not going to make you come out so I’m going to wait for you to do so on your own.”

Tweek smiled at the sentiment. He knew others wouldn’t have the same mindset. And because of the thoughtfulness he decided to slowly get out of bed with a blanket draped on top of him as he slowly opened the door, watching how Craig had to steady himself from falling backwards.

When he looked up at the prince he grinned subtly, “look who came out of hiding.”

“Just shut up and get in here please,” He spoke in a hushed tone as he looked up and down the surrounding hallway to make sure no one else was around.

So Craig stood and hurried himself inside while Tweek closed and locked the door before shuffling back into bed, laying down.

Craig watched for a while, before seating himself on the couch he and Tweek had fallen asleep on several nights prior.

“What’re you doing over there?”

“I’m sitting?”

Tweek held out his arms, doing grabby hands on Craig’s general direction. So the black haired man sighed as he pushed himself up and made his way over to the bed.

“You don’t have to be so far away.”

Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist and pulled him close before the man fell forward on the bed. And had his reflexes failed him and he not react in time he would’ve squished Tweek under his weight.

“You could’ve just asked for me to sit over here instead of pulling me down you know.”

“Nuh uh.”

Tweek poked his head out from under the mass of blankets he had covering him as he maneuvered himself over in Craig’s direction, the two laying next to one another, noses touching as they both looked at the other.

It was quiet for a while, the only noise that was heard between the two was their light breathing. And it was nice, peaceful even. Tweek let his eyes close slowly as he reached out from under the blanket to grab at Craig’s hand.

“I know you’re content and I know you’re trying to avoid this subject but…”

Tweek opened an eye and looked at Craig’s face.

“Birthday, huh?”

“My dad makes a big deal out of it every year,” he spoke softly, “every year he invites nobles and other royals in hopes of me finding my future wife.”

“You like women?”

“No! And that’s the problem!”

“Easy Tweek, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

The prince took two calming breaths as he sat up, looking down at Craig as he bit his bottom lip.

“You didn’t, and I apologize for how I reacted. But my father believes that I need to find a suitable woman to court and eventually marry to rule by my side… except I’m not interested in marrying any of these women and I don’t exactly want to rule over a country.”

“Isn’t that your duty though?” Craig sat up and placed a reassuring hand on Tweek’s knee.

“It is but I’m not ready!”

Craig let out a sigh. He studied Tweek’s face and watched how the blonde avoided any form of eye contact as he began picking at his shirt.

“Okay, so you’re not ready. But don’t you think you should tell your parents that you have no interest in being with any of these women?”

“It’s not exactly easy Craig. My parents have high hopes and expectations from me. They want me to be the perfect son and I don’t want to think about how they’ll react.”

“Yeah but you shouldn’t be afraid of being who you are and having a voice of your own. If Dick-“

“It’s Richard.”

“If _Dick_ ,” Craig made sure to emphasize that as he said it again, “wants you to be able to run this country then he needs to understand that you’re your own person and you’re going to do things your own way.”

Tweek sat quiet for a while as he looked Craig in the eyes. There was no expression to indicate to Craig how Tweek was feeling and it was making Craig feel a bit uneasy. Usually he found Tweek so easy to read and understand but this was the first time in the duration of the two knowing one another that the assassin truly couldn’t figure the prince out. 

“Will you go with me?”

Craig seemed taken aback by the question. He sat there stunned with a raised brow, “I’m sorry but what?”

“I said will you go with me?”

“I don’t necessarily do dances or parties kid, it’s out of my wheelhouse.”

“Please?”

“Kid.”

“Please?” Tweek started batting his eyelashes, giving Craig a pouty bottom lip and looking at him with his big doe eyes. He was making it hard to say no.

“No.”

But Craig didn’t break under the pressure. No matter how hard Tweek tried to break him he simply didn’t budge.

“But-“

“Listen kid, I like you but things like that are way out of my comfort zone.”

Craig could see Tweek’s heart sink deeper in his chest as his face fell. He hated doing this and he hated seeing Tweek like this but Craig was deadest on staying as far away from this party as he could.

“Will you think about it? You still have a month…”

Craig had to give it to Tweek for being so adamant and persistent, “if this stupid things means so much to you I’ll at least think about it alright?”

Tweek’s arm wrapped around Craig’s shoulders and the blonde pushed their cheeks together as he hugged Craig tightly.

“Thank you Craig! Thank you!”

“Just don’t be too disappointed in me if I don’t change my mind alright?”

When Tweek pressed his lips to Craig’s cheek it caught the black haired man off guard. His eyes went a little wider and he knew his face was turning a deep shade of red.

He hated to admit it but Craig knew that Tweek would be the death of him because he couldn’t stop himself from falling for the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every other day passed by in a complete blur that before anyone even realized the day had arrived. August 17th, the prince’s birthday. 
> 
> And all Tweek wanted to do was die. He wanted to stay locked in his room and try to avoid everything that was happening but he knew that wouldn’t be the case. He knew that if he kept himself holed away that someone would force the door open and pull him out against his will. He looked at his reflection in the mirror : grey suit, deep yellow tie, hair that, no matter how hard he tried to tame, still looked like a mess, and brown shoes that were making his feet hurt.
> 
> He knew he couldn’t stay locked away forever so he decided to suck it up and face the world around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

It had been a week since the announcement and the palace was bustling with activity as everyone tried to prepare.

Invitations needed to be sent out, decorations needed to be ordered, clothes needed to be made and fitted, and food needed to be tasted before it was baked for the big day.

Tweek tried his hardest to avoid it but he knew that sooner or later he would need to suck it up and face this as being his reality.

Craig, however, had it easy. He kept himself on lockdown on the confines of his bedroom as he avoided every single thing that was happening on the outside world during daylight hours.

Come night he would make his way through the hallways to Tweek’s room in hopes of taking the prince’s mind off of his troubles.

* * *

Two weeks had flown right by and somehow Craig had been dragged into all of this party planning mess. He was, for lack of a better term, a pack mule. People had him running back and forth to deliver different things to different people in different parts of the palace and he hated it.

“Craig do this” and “Craig do that” and “Craig go here” and “Craig go there”.

That was all he heard all day long that by the time day would break and the night would greet them he found himself too exhausted to do much else of anything besides pass out in his own room and hope that he could hide Come the next day.

But that wasn’t the case at all. The cycle just repeated.

* * *

Every other day passed by in a complete blur that before anyone even realized the day had arrived. August 17th, the prince’s birthday. 

And all Tweek wanted to do was die. He wanted to stay locked in his room and try to avoid everything that was happening but he knew that wouldn’t be the case. He knew that if he kept himself holed away that someone would force the door open and pull him out against his will. He looked at his reflection in the mirror : grey suit, deep yellow tie, hair that, no matter how hard he tried to tame, still looked like a mess, and brown shoes that were making his feet hurt.

He knew he couldn’t stay locked away forever so he decided to suck it up and face the world around him.

“Well hi there handsome.”

Tweek looked over his shoulder to see Wendy approaching slowly, her purple dress twinkling with each step forward she took.

“Hi Wendy, you look nice.”

“Well thanks. You clean up pretty well yourself.”

“This may seem odd but have you seen Craig at all?”

The black haired woman thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders, “if you haven’t seen him I’m assuming he has himself holed away in his room.”

Tweek sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a long shot but it was the last day for Tweek to ask Craig the question he had asked him for the last 30 days.

So he gave Wendy a quick wave before swiftly making his way towards Craig’s room. He knew it was a long shot but he was hoping that perhaps Craig had changed his mind. 

He bounced on his heels outside the door, trying to collect his thoughts and figure out how he wanted to word the question. It was a simple task that he had done multiple times but it always seemed like something so difficult. 

But he was running out of time.

So Tweek knocked and he waited.

And he waited.

And waited.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed by but he knew he couldn’t wait any longer.

So Tweek turned and started to make his way towards the the ballroom as he knew his father would be expecting him to join him and his mother there soon.

Except he bumped into someone. Someone wearing a sleek black suit and a blue tie and fancy dress shoes and-

_ Oh. _

“Craig?”

Tweek couldn’t believe his eyes. Craig had his hair brushed and maintained, and he was pretty sure it was shorter than it was a few days ago when he had seen him last. He was clean shaven and he looked good.

“Wendy said you were down here so I just-“

Tweek smiled brightly, realizing that Craig was dressed up for him. Realizing that Craig had actually decided to accompany him to this stupid birthday party that Tweek wanted absolutely nothing to do with. 

His arms went around Craig’s waist and his face went to his chest as he tried to hard to hold back his tears.

“You look nice Tweek.”

“You- you…” he couldn’t finish a thought as he looked at Craig one more time, really taking in the way he looked. “You did this for me?”

“Yeah I, uh, I asked Bebe to help me out last night. Figured I could surprise you.”

“What made you change your mind?”

Craig shrugged slightly before offering Tweek a crooked smile, “it’s your birthday.”

Tweek looked around, making sure the two were in the clear, before wrapping his arms around Craig’s neck and getting up on his tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Craig places his hands lightly on Tweek’s waist and kissed him back. Just trying to keep this moment lasting for as long as they possibly could.

But the footsteps in the distance cut their moment short. Craig pulled away first, leaning against the wall and Tweek stood an arms length away, looking down at his feet to hide his blushing face. 

“Tweek there you-  _ Craig _ …”

Craig simply smiled the smile that Kyle had come to hate as the red headed guard approached with Leo, Kenny and Stan following close behind.

“Sup?”

Kyle groaned, dragging his hand down his face as he rolled his eyes, “the King is looking for you Tweek.”

Tweek mustered up the best smile he could manage, “thank you Kyle.”

“Come, we’ll escort you down.”

Tweek looked at the guards, and then over at Craig before stepping closer to the the black haired man’s side, “thank you Kyle but Craig has already offered to escort me down. We were just getting ready to leave.”

“But-“

“But  _ what  _ Stanley?” Craig crossed his arms as he raised a brow.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.”

Kyle remained wary, watching Craig closely for a moment before giving Tweek a nod and walking past, his shoulder bumping Craig’s as he did so.

_“I’m watching you,”_ he kept his voice low as he made sure Craig was the only one to hear.

_“I'll be sure to be on my best behavior for you then,”_ Craig was as snarky as ever as he gave Kyle a wink and sly smile.

Kyle gave him a grimace before turning forward and continuing on down the hall with the other guards following behind.

When they were out of view Craig held out his arm, which Tweek happily took with a wide smile on his face. And of course Craig couldn’t help but muster up a bit of a smile as well before he and Tweek made their way to the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People started clapping, and the others played along. A mess of blonde hair made his way up front accompanied by someone who damn near made Clyde do a double take.
> 
> “Guys,” Clyde swatted at Kevin, Jason, and Scott’s arms as he tried desperately to get their attention.
> 
> “What?” The black haired man asked him, his gaze leaving the front as he focused on Clyde.
> 
> “What do you mean _what?_ Look at the front!”
> 
> So everyone, even the girl, did as Clyde had instructed. Their eyes getting a little bit wider and their jaws dropping open. 
> 
> “Holy shit,” Scott spoke in state of disbelief and shock. “That’s Craig!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Arriving to the palace was the easy part of this plan. The hardest thing they had to do now was manage to sneak inside without getting caught for not having an invitation.

But that wasn’t about to stop them. They were assassins and thieves, breaking and entering into places that was their bread and butter. So long as the group could go without drawing any unwanted attention to themselves then they could do this easily.

But there were so many more people there than Clyde had expected to see. There were fancy cars lining the surrounding areas and security was tight, at least from what Clyde could tell given the number of guards he was counting.

“You sure we’ll be able to make it in?” He turned to look at the young woman to his right, her green dress flowing behind her with every step she took.

She didn’t say anything, at least not right away, as her eyes surveyed the area and all of the people who were surrounding them.

“We’ll be fine.”

“You sure about that?”

She hummed and clicked her tongue as she dug around in her purse, pulling out a small piece of parchment, “of course I am. I managed to get us an invitation after all.”

“How’d you manage that one?” Jason asked, completely perplexed as he took the paper from between her fingers.

“I told you guys, I have my sources as to how I get my information. Now just follow my lead and don’t act like idiots.”

When they reached the door she flashed the invitation and the guard looked at the others behind her, to which she looked over her shoulder and gave them each a smile before turning her attention back to the guard, “they’re my protection.”

The guard looked at them once more before waving them through. She gave the guard a nod and began waking inside with the boys following swiftly behind without giving the guard another glance.

“See? Told you that everything would be fine,” she gave Clyde a wink as she pocketed the invitation.

“Care to enlighten me as to how you managed to actually get that?”

“A lady never reveals her secrets Clyde, just take it for what it is.”

So he shrugged it off, choosing not to question her any further as they made their way through the lavish halls of the palace, following others who had entered before them.

And to say Clyde was intimidated was an understatement. He had sent Craig here, quite possibly to his death, without any form of protection besides his sniper with guards lingering at every single turn.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Scott put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“We sent Craig here and I’m afraid we may have sent him to his death,” he brushed him off, hurrying on ahead to stand at the girl’s side as she seemed to know exactly where it was they needed to go… but not without stealing a few trinkets and knick knacks along the way and shoving them into her bag, which made Clyde smirk to himself upon noticing this.

* * *

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Clyde muttered as he and the others maneuvered themselves through the room filled with stuffy royal nobodies. “Won’t people know we don’t belong here?”

“We’ll be fine,” the girl spoke quietly as she led them along, making their way up towards the front where the prince would soon make his debut.

The place they were at right now is a place never expected any member of the Liberation to be standing. But here they were, all five of them, except for Craig of course, waiting for the stupid prince to make some stupid appearance at his own stupid birthday party. 

First the king made some stupid speech that was boring him and everyone else in the room to a snooze fest, and Clyde knew that because he saw a couple dozen people yawn, the others in his group included.

He noticed the king look over his shoulder, give a quick nod and then turn his attention back to the crowd.

“Well everyone, my son has finally decided to grace you all with his presence on this beautiful evening, so if you could all help me in giving a warm round of applause to the prince, Tweek!”

People started clapping, and the others played along. A mess of blonde hair made his way up front accompanied by someone who damn near made Clyde do a double take.

“Guys,” Clyde swatted at Kevin, Jason, and Scott’s arms as he tried desperately to get their attention.

“What?” The black haired man asked him, his gaze leaving the front as he focused on Clyde.

“What do you mean  _ what _ ? Look at the front!”

So everyone, even the girl, did as Clyde had instructed. Their eyes getting a little bit wider and their jaws dropping open. 

“Holy shit,” Scott spoke in state of disbelief and shock. “That’s Craig!”

“What’s he doing with the prince on his arm?” Jason asked, as if one of them would actually be able to give him an answer.

“Well how the hell should I know?” Clyde’s voice became hushed as he managed to push his way through the crowd a little more, allowing himself to get a little closer to Craig.

Clyde needed to go undetected as to not draw attention to himself. He kept his head low to avoid Craig’s eyes in case they just so happened to be looking his direction. 

Craig kept himself composed and well put together, and he looked different from when Clyde had seen him last. But that was to be expected honestly.

But they way Craig was carrying himself was different. He looked so regal and so composed that Clyde barely even recognized his friend.

He watched how Craig leaned down just a bit when the prince tugged at his sleeve to whisper something in his ear and he noticed how Craig’s face lit up with a smile that Clyde hadn’t seen on his face in years.

“That son of a bitch,” the brunette couldn’t believe what it was that he was actually witnessing. He  scurried back into the crowd to reconviene with the others.

“Well?” Jason asked him with a bit of interest in his voice.

“He- he’s happy. Like he’s genuinely happy. I saw him smile and I noticed the way he was looking at the prince…”

“So what? Are you telling me that this breakout mission just got a little bit more complicated?”

Clyde nodded, looking over his shoulder at his friend one more time, “that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I said prove it. Prove to me that you care about me and that I’m not just another assassination target to you.”
> 
> Craig cupped his face, thumbs brushing across his cheeks as he leaned down and pressed their lips together. It caught Tweek off guard as he let out a muffled little noise of shock before he felt his body relax and practically melt into Craig’s touch as he arms wrapped themselves around the taller man’s neck.
> 
> And before Tweek knew it he was walking backwards, his knees eventually hitting the edge of his bed as he sat, Craig crawling on top of him as he pushed Tweek back onto the blankets.
> 
> “What exactly are you going to do?” Tweek asked softly when Craig pulled away from him, his voice practically breathless. 
> 
> “I’m going to prove it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Craig stood awkwardly off to the side as Tweek addressed everyone in the room, thanking them for joining him in celebrating his birthday. But Craig could sense the unease and the panic that was creeping up on him. He saw how Tweek’s hand was shaking slightly as he held his champagne flute in the air and he noticed how Tweek was shuddering with his words and trying to force himself to make it through a speech that he didn’t have prepared because his father had forced this upon him.

So Craig took the initiative and stepped a little closer, placing a reassuring hand on Tweek’s back in order to help him calm his nerves. Which seemed to work. He watched how Tweek’s shoulders relaxed and how his whole demeanor changed. He smiled brightly and finished his speech rather quickly before taking a sip of his drink.

“Thank you,” He turned to face the taller man.

“Think nothing of it.”

Tweek studied Craig’s face. Saw his eyes scan the surrounding area as if something was wrong. He noticed that his body was tense and that he seemed to be on guard, a hand reaching for the dagger that once sat at his hip but cursing quietly when he realized it wasn’t there.

So Tweek grabbed his hand and pulled him aside, away from the guests, “what’s going on with you?”

“Something doesn’t feel right to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just-“ his eyes scanned the area once more, “just be careful and don’t trust anyone.”

Craig brushed past him, taking off in a sprint amongst the crowd which caused Tweek to lose him in a matter of seconds. 

But it was okay. Craig has his best interests at heart and Tweek knew that but the fact that Craig felt uneasy made Tweek feel uneasy as well. But he could do this. He would be fine. He took a deep breath and looked around the room, deciding the best thing for him to do would be to socialize and act completely normal all while taking Craig’s words to heart : don’t trust anyone.

He started off with the people he knew. He found himself gravitating towards Wendy, Stan and Kyle standing off to the side by a table filled to the brim with an assortment of delicious sweets.

“Where’s the mutt?” Kyle asked sharply.

” _Craig_ told me he’s going to do something and he’ll be back shortly,” Tweek responded as he stuffed a mini cupcake into his mouth, humming in delight.

“Perhaps we should go find him to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid,” Stan instantly took a sip of his drink as his eyes went between Kyle, Wendy and Tweek.

“No,” Tweek interjected quickly, “everything will be fine. I trust him.”

“But Tweek what if he-“

Wendy slammed her hand over Kyle’s mouth to silence him, staring at him with eyes that were burning into his soul.

“He said he trusts him Kyle, leave it at that.”

Kyle pushed Wendy’s hand away as he gave her a nod, slumping back against the wall behind him as he let out a deep breath, “alright so you trust him… but enlighten me on something will you Tweek?”

Tweek looked at him with wide eyes as he shoved two more mini cupcakes into his mouth, “huh?”

“Where do you stand with him?”

Tweek began coughing, practically choking on the desserts he had in his mouth. He began hitting his chest while Wendy gently rubbed his back, soothing him and helping him through this ordeal.

“I’m sorry but come again?” His eyes were red and watery when he looked at Kyle.

“Where do the two of you stand with one another?”

Tweek knew where Craig stood with him, and he hoped that Craig held him in high regards when it came to him… but he couldn’t quite figure Craig out just yet.

“We’re friends, why?”

Wendy gave him a look before offering a kind smile, but Tweek could sense what he was feeling due to the way her eyes were staring at the guys across from him.

“What?” He looked at each of them. 

“What if he’s just pretending Tweek?” Stan tried to keep his voice quiet as he avoided the prince’s eyes. 

“What are you saying?”

“Tweek,” Wendy placed a hand on Tweek’s shoulder, “we’re just worried that maybe he’s being nice to-“

“You’re lying,” he brushed her off and backed away from the trio slowly. “You guys don’t know Craig. You don’t know him like I do!”

“Tweek just-“

“No. I don’t want to hear it,” he kept his voice composed but he found it harder to do the longer he stayed neared them. So he found it best to turn his back to the three and disappear into the crowd.

Perhaps Craig was right with his warning. The people he considered to be his friends couldn’t bring themselves to believe that Craig’s feelings were true. All Kyle wanted to do was berate him, Stan didn’t seem to like him, and Wendy, who Tweek knew had his best intentions at heart, didn’t even give Craig a chance.

It left him feeling a little heartbroken and in the need of some friendly company.

But he didn’t find that.

Instead he found his mother and father conversing with a group of who only knew who and just as Tweek tried to escape his father grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close.

“Tweek my boy, where are you off to? This is your party, you should be spending time with your guests!” His father offered him a diplomatic smile.

“Right, of course. Where are my manners?” He looked at the two couples standing before his parents as he smiled a fake smile that he had perfected over the years. “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. I do hope that everything is enjoyable this evening.”

“It’s charming,” the woman with reddish-brown hair offered up, “have you met my daughter Heidi yet?”

Tweek had to hold back a groan as the woman brought that up. Because of course she would. His father was most likely trying to speak to everyone he know of who had a single daughter that he could pawn Tweek off on in hopes of getting him married.

But it wasn’t going to work, Tweek knew this game all too well. 

“Perhaps she and I have met in the past, I’m uncertain as I would need to see her face in order to remember her.” Tweek’s eyes scanned the room, “but please excuse me as I continue to make my rounds.”

The nobles nodded as Tweek slipped off into the crowd of people, trying his best to search for Craig. He wasn’t sure which way he had went or if he was even still in the room but that didn’t stop the blonde from searching.

But upon his search he bumped into someone, letting out an ‘oof’ as he did so. But it was funny really. Tweek didn’t recognize this man at all, he didn’t remember his face. And sure Tweek had seen hundreds…  _ thousands _ , of people in his lifetime he always remembered a face.

“Apologizes your highness,” the brunette offered him a smile and a slight bow. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“It was my fault really.” Tweek watched how he smiled at him, how there was a certain twinkle in those hazel eyes that came off in a way that made Tweek uncomfortable.

“Have- Have we met before?” He couldn’t believe he was asking but he needed to know, needed to help settle the unease that was washing over him and the panic that was setting in.

“No, we have not.” The brunette held out a hand, “my name is-“

“ _Donovan_.”

The smile on the man’s face turned into one of  less malicious intent when he heard the familiar voice come from behind him. He turned, looking over his shoulder to be greeted by the one man the blonde and the brunette seemed to be looking for.

“Ah Craig, there you are! You clean up well.”

“Can it Clyde…” Tweek saw the dagger sitting at Craig’s hip, “explain to me what the hell you’re doing here.”

“I was looking for you,” the man, Clyde, spoke. “You’ve been gone for a while.”

“What’s your point?”

Clyde said nothing for a while before he turned his attention to Tweek, “have you forgotten your mission Tucker?”

Craig’s face twisted as he stepped a little closer, grabbing Clyde by the arm and pulling him off to the side as Tweek followed after the two at a distance he felt was safe.

“You need to go,  _now_ _.”_

“I’m not leaving here without you.”

“My mission isn’t complete yet Clyde…”

Tweek’s heart sank when he heard Craig speak those words. Because it made him realize that his friends were right and that Craig really was just putting on this facade.

“So it is true…” he kept his voice soft.

“What?” Craig looked shocked, stunned even as he looked over his shoulder at the prince. “What’re you talking about?”

“Wendy, Stan and Kyle… they- they said you were pretending to like me…”

“What? Tweek no-“ as Craig stepped closer Tweek stepped back, staring up at him with tears in his eyes as he tried his best to hold them back.

“Just… just  don’t _._ ”

And just like that Tweek ran, leaving Craig feeling like a complete fool.

“Nice going Clyde,” Craig punched the man in the shoulder.

“What the hell did I do?!”

“Get out.”

“But-“

“I said get out.”

Those were his last words before Craig left Clyde standing alone in the corner as he followed after the prince. Because he knew he fucked up. He knew that he had probably just allowed Tweek to hear him say the dumbest thing in the history of dumb things Craig Tucker had ever said.

And he needed to do his best to make it up to him. To really let Tweek know that he actually fucked up. 

But when he reached Tweek’s room he found the bedroom door to be locked. And he heard quiet sobs coming from the other side.

“Tweek…” Craig tried turning the knob on the door harshly, “Tweek please let me explain.”

“No! Go away!”

“Just open the door and let me-“

“I said no!”

He hated that he was about to do this. But he needed to. Because he felt like a giant asshole who really needed to make this situation right again.

So using the dagger at his side as carefully as he could he began picking at the lock, doing everything he could until he heard a silent click.

“Tweek,” he stayed quiet as he entered, knowing his heart was breaking when he heard the prince crying. “I- I’m sorry for what you heard.” He shut the door quietly, standing in the darkness of the doorway.

Tweek sat up in a hurry, looking at Craig in the darkness of the room, “what did you mean by that? And more importantly who was that?”

Sooner or later the trust had to come out. So it was now or never. 

“His name is Clyde Donovan, member of the Liberation movement… he’s my best friend and a fellow assassin, just like myself.”

“What was he doing here?”

“I’m assuming trying to bring me back home.”

Tweek got up, made his way over to Craig, “and you? What did you mean when you said your mission wasn’t completed yet?”

“I know it sounds bad but-“

“Sounds bad? Sounds bad?! Of course it sounds bad!” He was yelling now, but he didn’t care. Tweek needed to let it all out and make Craig understand the pain and the hurt that he was feeling. “You weren’t sent here to kill me! And I need to know if that’s still your goal or what exactly it is you plan to do because I’m really fucking confused right now Craig! I thought you were changing and I thought you were starting to like me!”

“I am! I do!” He was sweating, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt and loosening his tie, “just stop yelling at me for five seconds so I can explain!”

Tweek said nothing, so Craig continued.

“I don’t want to leave, but I want Clyde to get the hell out.”

Still nothing from Tweek.

“I- I haven’t felt whatever it is I’m feeling right now in an incredibly long time,” Craig knew he was bad at words but he needed to say this. For both of their sakes. “I came here all those months ago with the intention of killing you, yes. But the more I got to know you to more my perspective on things shifted.”

“What are you saying?”

“What I’m saying is that you make me feel things that I haven’t felt in a really long time. Things that make me scared because the last time I felt this way my loved ones died…” his voice trailed off as he rubbed at the name of his neck. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I like you more than I originally intended to and the thought of leaving you isn’t something that crosses my mind anymore.”

His voice trailed off at the end as he looked down at the floor, watching how he moved his feet around as he found himself no longer able to stay still.

But Tweek was still silent.

“Tweek?”

“Prove it,” his voice was a whisper that Craig nearly didn’t hear.

“What?”

“I said prove it. Prove to me that you care about me and that I’m not just another assassination target to you.”

Craig cupped his face, thumbs brushing across his cheeks as he leaned down and pressed their lips together. It caught Tweek off guard as he let out a muffled little noise of shock before he felt his body relax and practically melt into Craig’s touch as he arms wrapped themselves around the taller man’s neck.

And before Tweek knew it he was walking backwards, his knees eventually hitting the edge of his bed as he sat, Craig crawling on top of him as he pushed Tweek back onto the blankets.

“What exactly are you going to do?” Tweek asked softly when Craig pulled away from him, his voice practically breathless.

“I’m going to prove it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig knew he was in over his head. That he was entered lands untouched that were never meant to belong to him.
> 
> Tweek was the crown prince, and one day he would be king. But Craig wasn’t about to let him go. Because he was happy, and he liked the feeling of happiness. Tweek was his happiness. 
> 
> Matter of fact, Tweek was everything to Craig and he would do whatever he could to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> ((Fair Warning this chapter contains smut so please be advised))

Tweek was anxious when he looked up at Craig, the redness in his face evident. But Tweek smiled up at him.

But to say he wasn’t nervous was an incredible understatement. The look on Craig’s face and the twinkle on his eyes was enough to make Tweek’s heart stop. But not in a bad way. He had butterflies in his stomach and his heart was racing because Craig had never looked at him like  _ that _ before.

Craig put a hand on Tweek’s cheek, running his thumb back and forth over his freckles, before leaning down slowly and pressing their lips together once more. 

Tweek’s lips felt good against Craig’s though, and all the feelings between the two of them that had been hidden under the surface all this time sparked and ignited to life, bubbling their way up and finally breaking free.

“Craig,” Tweek mumbled against his lips.

The party had been long since forgotten to them, and Tweek’s anger at Craig had just faded away. It was hard for him to stay angry at anyone for long, and he learned that no matter what had happened between him and Craig in the past just didn’t matter anymore because Tweek loved him.

He knew it had started as a crush but things had spiraled out of control quickly and he couldn’t stop it. So here they were, laying in Tweek’s bed sharing gentle kisses and touches and it was everything Tweek had wanted ever since he first laid eyes on the assassin.

It was a little weird, because Craig hadn’t been through this in a while. He knew he probably should stop, just walk away and calm himself down before returning to Tweek’s side, but he couldn’t do it. He was enjoying the taste of Tweek’s mouth on his and the quiet, appreciative sounds he was making.

“I like when you do that,” Craig mumbled, drawing back from the kiss and pressing their foreheads together. Even in the darkness of the room Craig could still make out every detail of Tweek’s lidded eyes, the thick curl of lashes, the way his gaze shifted and intensified as their eyes meet and all the freckles on his face (he had them practically memorized).

“When I do what?” Tweek tilted his head a little, his arms curled around Craig’s neck, and his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“When you say my name like that,” Craig replied, stealing another kiss.

Tweek flushed brighter and buried his face in the crook of Craig’s neck.

Craig had a hand on Tweek’s hip, his shirt pushed up just enough to reveal a little bit of skin and Craig’s thumb was rubbing circles over his hip. It was driving Tweek crazy, and it was driving Craig crazy too, because they were treading in dangerous waters, but they just couldn’t stop.

They had managed to chase away all their worries with lips locked and increasingly brave wandering hands. Insecurities? Yeah, they existed. How could they not exist though, given what title Tweek held, and who Craig was and the all circumstances that surrounded them.

Craig’s head ducked down, as he stole a quick kiss that was rough and needy. They both knew things were getting out of hand quickly, and they should probably stop…

But Tweek wasn’t asking Craig to stop though and Craig’s body wasn’t going to let him. Instead, an arm is curled around Tweek’s waist, stroking the small of his back.

The kiss eventually broke apart, their hearts hammering their breathing heavy.   


“Tweek,” Craig said in a certain tone, one that Tweek had never heard before but it was driving him a little crazy.

Tweek shuddered in response. There was a heartbeat’s worth of silence between them, their foreheads pressed together, their eyes locking.

“Craig,” Tweek said softly, breaking the silence, and the way he said it? Craig hadn’t heard someone say his name like that in a long while.

“Tell me what it is you want,” Craig replied, breathless, urgent, and his voice dropped a little lower, from his usual casual tone, into something harder. Something that made Tweek practically purr under him.

“You.  _ Please. _ I want you. _ ” _ It wasn’t a demand, it was moreso Tweek begging for things to go further. To enter that dangerous territory that neither could turn back from once they entered it.

It was a miracle that Craig’s legs worked, but he was going back down for another kiss, drawing back almost instantly with a sharp drag of Tweek’s lip, turning them and pulling Tweek with him until Tweek’s back hit the pillows.

Tweek looked damn good below him like this. Craig didn’t think he’d ever see anything like this again but here with Tweek? He would never get tired of the view. His hair mussed, bangs long and fallen over his eyes. Craig’s hand was steady as he traced the tip of his thumb over one high cheekbone, following the dusty trail of freckles, and Tweek sighed, shifted a little and lifting his chin to meet Craig’s gaze again.

“I’m going to fucking worship you…”

Tweek was going to crumble into dust. He wasn’t hiding the way his eyes widened a little at the obvious implication. There was a thick tension in the air for a long moment as they looked at each other but Craig’s lips were quirked up into a smile that he couldn’t quite hold back.

“Why don’t I worship you for a little bit?” Tweek replied, his fingers tracing over the curve of Craig’s jaw, middle and forefinger teasing as they brushed over his lips.

“Get up.”

“What?”

“I said up.”

So Tweek listened, promptly sitting up and watching Craig lay down where he once was and get comfortable against the pillows before he beckoned Tweek over with his index finger.

And he listened. He crawled onto the bed and straddled Craig’s hips, placing his hands on Craig’s chest. 

Craig placed his own hands on Tweek’s thighs, rubbing them up and down and scratching at the fabric of Tweek’s pants.

Tweek let out a needy sigh, their eyes meeting again as Tweek looked up from Craig’s chest through his lashes. They were toeing a line, one that they keep pushing a little further with each little movement and action shared between them.

“Craig,” Tweek breathed out, and Craig sucked in a sharp breath.

“Your highness,” Craig purred, making Tweek‘s heart flutter at the fact that Craig used his title like that. Especially in a moment such as this.

So Tweek decided to be a little brazen, which caused Craig to practically groan when he decided to let his fingers work upwards, tracing patterns over Craig’s inner thigh, settling to work at the button of Craig’s pants and ever-so-intentionally brushing over the heavy bulge.

Craig’s made a soft grunt as he tangled his fingers in Tweek’s hair and gave an experimental tug, a quiet moan slipped out of the blonde’s lips. It was all the confirmation that Tweek need to know that he most definitely wanted this. And it was all Craig needed to hear to continue. 

Eager fingers tugged his erection free, and Craig groaned at the sensation.

And Tweek?

Tweek’s was working at getting his pants down. Craig lifted up just enough for them to be pushed down his thighs before he settling down against the bed again.

Tweek let out an audible gasp as Craig oh so intentionally rolled his hips upward, giving Tweek a smirk as he did so.

“I want to...” Tweek damn near whispered, his face red.

Craig said nothing for a moment before finally giving Tweek a slight nod.

So Tweek moved back and settled between Craig’s legs, finally seeing just how _big_ Craig was. His eyes went wide but he had waited too damn long for this to really give too much of a fuck about size. They would manage and make it work come hell or high water.

His fingers curled around the base of Craig’s cock, holding him in place as he leaned down, lips closing around the head.

There was a bit of initial fumbling as Tweek’s nerves overtook him but he allowed himself to relax and steady his breathing as he slowly started to bob his head, making his own pace and listening to Craig grunt under him.

Craig’s hips lifted in response to the first bit of hot, wet friction as Tweek sank down, taking him fully into his mouth. His tongue swirled, working a heavy wet stripe along the sensitive underside as he moved, swallowing Craig’s cock down to the base.

Craig hissed when he bumped the back of Tweek’s throat. But Tweek simply lifted his eyes; wet at the corners, watering heavily, but all lidded and needy, and started to kneading his fingers into the sensitive skin of Craig’s now-exposed inner thighs. The dual sensation is a little overwhelming, but then again, the whole scene is.

Craig almost wanted to preserve this moment, the way Tweek looked and the way he was going down on his cock all the way to the hilt. The way he was giving Craig the most sinful, needy expression. But of course, Tweek started to move, and it only got better.

Craig couldn’t help but groan in response.

It was wet and messy, with saliva pooling at the corner of Tweek’s mouth, making his chin wet and slick. Craig couldn’t help but hips jerk forward suddenly in response.

He was about to lose his damn mind, so it took everything in his body to tug Tweek up and off of him. 

The prince blinked owlishly at Craig, his hair a total mess, his cheeks flushed bright red.

“Craig?” Tweek breathed out.

“Up,” Craig commanded, his voice deep and drawing Tweek in a way that he never thought possible.

Tweek wanted to protest but instead he listened. He got to his feet and got off the bed and stood, fingers fidgeting as he bounced on his heels.

“Strip,” Craig spoke in a tone that left no room for debate or argument.

“I-” Tweek fumbled with his words as he looked down at his feet, slowly kicking off his shoes as Craig took off his own and tossed them aside before removing his pants completely, slowly working on his shirt and tie. “Okay.”

There was a nervousness in his voice that made Craig look at him with worried eyes.

And although he was nervous he listened, slowly undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants before pushing them down to his ankles and kicking them aside.

He looked at Craig, who simply gave him an encouraging nod.

So Tweek kept going. Slowly undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt with shaky fingers. He was nervous and excited all at the same time.

He stood with his shirt open for a moment before he let it drop to the floor. He noticed Craig staring, looking at him with such a gentle expression that it made Tweek a bit nervous, hugging himself to hide his body.

“Hey, no.” Craig sat forward, slowly pulling Tweek’s arms away from himself, “don’t hide.”

“But you-“

“Yeah, I was staring… but it isn’t a bad thing. Honestly I think you’re pretty damn perfect.”

“I- really? You do?”

Craig nodded and hummed, grabbing one of Tweek’s wrists and pulling him down onto the bed. But before the blonde got comfortable he reached across Craig’s chest and opened the drawer on the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

“You were ready for this?”

“Blame my dad… he told me to be safe and gave me those.”

“At least he isn’t completely useless,” Craig popped the cap and coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube before setting the bottle aside and looking over at Tweek, “hands and knees.”

Tweek swallowed a lump in his throat as he listened to what Craig instructed him to do. He bit his bottom lip, buried his face into his pillows and gripped at the bedsheets.

This was it, and he was ready. He looked over his shoulder at Craig who had a hand on one of his hips, blunt fingernails digging into his skin as he slowly eased a finger in Tweek’s entrance, listening to him moan into the pillows under him.

And the noise was music to his ears. Each little mewl and purr and moan.

So Craig added another finger after several minutes, Tweek gasped out at the slow motion. The blonde rocked his hips back, trying to get more of the feeling… more of the sensation he was feeling at this very moment. He bit at the pillowcase to keep his noises under control in case anyone was nearby.

“Stop- stop teasing…”

Craig chuckled a little as he continued, crooning his fingers up, moving at a decent pace that has Tweek a panting mess all because of Craig.

“Craig  _ please _ …”

And as much as Craig enjoyed the teasing and the whining he really didn’t want to wait any longer. So he pulled his fingers out slowly, leaving Tweek’s thighs shaking as he gave his ass a hard smack, watching the skin redden and watching Tweek lurch forward as he moaned out. 

But then he pulled away to put the condom on with one hand and the other still gripping at Tweek’s hip.

With the condom on he lined himself up, Craig’s hips were snapping forward seconds after, and they both start making obscene, needy sounds.

  
“ _ Fuck _ ,” Tweek gasped, or at least, Craig thought that was what he said. It was hard to tell, because his voice was muffled as his face was pressed into the mattress.

He was trying to thrust back, but Craig was holding him still, the other hand gripped tightly at Tweek’s ass to hold him open.

Craig started slow, because of course he did. Contrary to popular belief he  _ is _ a gentleman after all who just so happens to care about another human being for the first time in years.

Tweek began saying something into the mattress,  a string of moans, or curses, or maybe just Craig’s name. Craig wasn’t sure. He wasn’t entirely sure he cared either.

He had wanted Tweek for a while but he was too stupid to act upon it until now.

“Mine,” Craig murmured, and he wasn’t even really aware he was doing it, “ _ mine _ .”

His hips snapped forward, and he got the angle just right which made Tweek cry out; the sound was loud, needy, and even the mattress couldn’t muffle it. His fingers were desperately gripping at the bed, nails clawed at the blankets, his whole body trembled as his knees threatened to give out.

“Craig,” Tweek gasped, his head tipped to the side, his voice was scratchy but filled with so much lust that it made Craig completely lose it.

The world went blurry as Craig leaned forward and bit down hard on Tweek’s shoulder.

The taste of salt from the sweat was on his lips, bitter copper in his mouth from the small amount of blood he had drawn, and it only pulled Craig further. His cock was throbbing as he rocked inside again, another perfectly angled thrust and suddenly, Tweek really did collapse. Not even Craig’s grip could hold him up.

They both got down into a heavy sprawl on the bed, Tweek pressed full-bodied into the mattress, with Craig’s weight holding him down.

“Please,” Tweek managed to say as Craig’s lips moved, placing kisses and bites and nips along his shoulder, burying his face in the back of his neck, nuzzling into sweaty hair that clinged there.

Some distant part of Craig brain was half-concerned about crushing Tweek but instead he rolled his hips, fucking into him with smooth, deep thrusts, his chest was pressed into the curve of Tweek’s back, one hand heavy on his hip, the other working between them, wedging under Tweek’s body and curling around his cock.

When Craig started stroking him, awkward with the angle because there wasn’t enough room to do it properly, Tweek moaned out again.

It didn’t matter that it was a messy, bad handjob, because Craig was fucking him, losing himself to the noises that Tweek was making as it was music to his ears. 

Right now though, Craig was so close, and Tweek felt amazing. He worked his cock harder, faster, buried to the hilt and rolling his hips, each time getting a little bit faster.

“Craig,” Tweek cried out, his back arched, even with Craig’s weight pressing him down, Tweek was gasping out a bunch of strangled sound, all needy and high-pitched as he reached his climax, and that’s all it took for Craig.

He slammed his hips forward once more and suddenly Craig’s orgasm exploded over him, tingling all through his body as it rippled. And he groaned out, nails digging into Tweek’s hip.

Craig was pretty sure he was panting Tweek’s name, but coherent thought was beyond him, his lips were pressed to Tweek’s shoulder kissing lines and patterns, over and over again, as he tried to remember how to breathe.

They stayed like that for a while, Tweek’s neck craned to the side as he gasped for fresh air, Craig’s fingers were stroking at Tweek’s hip until he withdrew himself from the blonde, and rolled to the side, curling an arm around Tweek’s waist.

“I-“ Tweek’s voice was breathy and over exerted from everything he had just been through.

“Shh,” Craig kissed his neck, “just get comfy alright?”

So Tweek nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around Craig and cuddling up close to his chest.

“Hey Tweek,” Craig nuzzled his face into Tweek’s hair and peppering the top of his head with kisses 

“Hmm?”

“I uh… I love you…” it was quiet but it was sincere. That much Tweek could tell.

Tweek glanced up at him, pulled his head away and kissed Craig’s bottom lip, “I love you too.”

Craig knew he was in over his head. That he was entered lands untouched that were never meant to belong to him.

Tweek was the crown prince, and one day he would be king. But Craig wasn’t about to let him go. Because he was happy, and he liked the feeling of happiness. Tweek was his happiness. 

Matter of fact, Tweek was everything to Craig and he would do whatever he could to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it! Which means things about to shift a little bit between them... so others may or may not notice, who’s to say?
> 
> But I would like to thank you guys for taking some time out of you day to read this (3k words worth of smut no less), it means a lot to me. 
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek giggled softly and brought Craig’s hand up to his lips, kissing at his knuckles lightly before Craig leaned down and gave him a light kiss to the lips. They weren’t afraid to show a little affection from time to time now, especially when they were alone.
> 
> Except this time they weren’t really alone. At the end of the hall stood Stan, completely dumbstruck with what he had just witnessed.
> 
> Mainly because the crown prince, heir to the throne, was kissing his would be assassin, holding his hand and bumping their hips together.
> 
> It was a lot for the guard to process, but it was also something that he knew, in time, he would need to talk to Tweek about. Because Tweek was the only person he needed to talk to this about. It wasn’t Stan’s news to share, that much he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

There were a lot of things that Clyde Donovan couldn’t quite understand, one of them being why the hell Craig had decided to fall in love and with the prince no less.

It was against everything the Liberation stood for, all of Craig’s viewpoints he had on the crown. And instead he was just throwing everything out of the window because of him catching feelings for the supposed enemy.

It was stupid, Craig was stupid.

Clyde slammed his head against the bar and listened to the noise echo around him. Everyone else was gone, having something they needed to take care of; whether it be a contract or just something to help pass the time because they were bored. Whatever it was, the hideout was completely empty except for maybe a few spiders. He sighed, and turned his head to the side.

_ “You look like actual shit, did you know that?” _

_ “Thanks for that…” _

_ “What’s got you so down anyway?” _

_ “My target… they managed to jump town before I even had a chance. I feel like a failure…” _

_ “Listen Clyde,” Craig placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “sometimes things like that happen. But you can’t let it bring you down and you certainly can’t fucking dwell on it.” _

_ “But-“ _

_ “You’re good at what you do Clyde. And okay so a target got away, so what? There will be others and you’ll take them out,” he snapped his fingers, “just like that.” _

_ “You think so?” _

_ “Of course I do.” _

Clyde lifted his head slightly as he let out a sigh, looking at the empty bar stood next to him that Craig usually sat at.

Without Craig around things were, well, they were different. Because usually Craig called the shots and gave out the contracts, except for the one time Clyde actually gave him to stupid assassination mission to go kill the prince because he knew he was going to show his face to the public all thanks to  _ her _ .

His hazel eyes went wide as he stood with such haste that he almost knocked the barstool over from under him.

“Clyde?” It was her. “You look distraught.”

“Sit.” He wasn’t asking, he was demanding.

“What?”

“I said sit.”

She gave him a very uneasy nod as she sat at one of the old wooden tables off to the side of the bar. And Clyde say opposite of her, not saying anything for a moment as he stared her down and watched as she fidgeted under his gaze.

“Will you say something?! Damn Clyde you’re making me paranoid!”

“How did you know the prince was going to make a public appearance?”

“Excuse me?”

“Answer my question.”

“A little birdie told me. But seriously Clyde what does-“

“ _ You _ don’t get to ask the questions here, I do.”

She sank lower into the chair, completely avoiding any form of eye contact even though she knew Clyde was staring her down as if he were a predator stalking its prey.

“Who told you? How do they know all this information about the palace?”

She sat quiet for a moment, her leg bouncing under the table as her nerves started to get the better of her. She glanced up and managed to catch Clyde’s eye, his gaze was enough to burn right through her and, if she was being honest here, it scared her.

“Karen!” He hit his fist against the table. 

“My brothers, okay?! My older brothers!” She stood up, looking down at him, “my older brothers work as palace guards so they always tell me about all of these amazing things that are going on.”

Clyde was absolutely perplexed by this new found information. He blinked a few times, stunned, as he tried to completely comprehend what she just told him.

“You- you told me the crown took away your family and you had nowhere else to go just like the rest of us…”

“I lied, okay? I lied about it because I wanted to prove to myself that I could do something. My brothers are always trying to protect me and I was sick of it…”

Clyde could see the tears in her eyes so he rushed to her side and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

“Why did you lie to me Karen?”

“I wasn’t sure what else to do… I thought I could help you guys out because of who my brothers were.”

“It was helpful, yes, but we may have just lost Craig to the prince…”

“I’ll help you get him back Clyde… I’ll do whatever I can to help you get him back.”

An elongated silence washed over the two of them as Clyde hugged Karen to his side, rubbing her back gently and helping to calm her down. 

“I’m sorry Clyde…”

“It’s okay Karen.”

* * *

Tweek had stayed close to Craig’s side all morning. It was a nice feeling to hold his hand and feel his skin against his own. To see Craig smile at him and give him such loving and affectionate looks.

“Hey Craig…”

“Hmm?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Tweek giggled softly and brought Craig’s hand up to his lips, kissing at his knuckles lightly before Craig leaned down and gave him a light kiss to the lips. They weren’t afraid to show a little affection from time to time now, especially when they were alone.

Except this time they weren’t really alone. At the end of the hall stood Stan, completely dumbstruck with what he had just witnessed.

Mainly because the crown prince, heir to the throne, was kissing his would be assassin, holding his hand and bumping their hips together.

It was a lot for the guard to process, but it was also something that he knew, in time, he would need to talk to Tweek about. Because Tweek was the only person he needed to talk to this about. It wasn’t Stan’s news to share, that much he knew. 

So instead he turned around and walked the other direction, pretending as though he didn’t see a damn thing until he could find the time to bring this up to Tweek and get the full story.

“Did you hear that?” Craig pulled away quickly, looking at both ends of the hall when the echoing of what Craig thought to be footsteps reached his ears.

“Hear what?” Tweek’s eyes followed the direction that Craig looked.

Craig shrugged, “must’ve been nothing. Perhaps I’m hearing things.”

“Come on then,” Tweek gave Craig’s hand a light tug, “let’s head to the kitchen to get some lunch.”

“Sounds great,” one last kiss before swiftly making their way to the desired destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan moved inside the room and shut the door behind him, standing awkwardly with his back against the door.
> 
> “Can I help you with something or-?”
> 
> The action left Craig confused. They were supposed to be past all of this, the guards stopped watching him constantly when Tweek told them they had nothing to worry about anymore and that Craig was now his new self appointed bodyguard.
> 
> “I want to talk to you.”
> 
> “I don’t want to talk to you though.”
> 
> “Then I’ll talk and you’ll listen,” Stan moved further into the room, taking a seat in one of the plush chairs.
> 
> Craig rolled his eye, sat up in the bed with his back against the headboard as he crossed his arms and stared the guard down.
> 
> “How long have you two been together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

It had been a month. A month of sneaking around the palace, holding hands and kissing in shadowy areas where no one could see them. A month of sharing a bed, cuddling with each other and sometimes maybe even doing a little more. 

It was nice and they had fallen into quite the comfortable routine with one another.

So here they were curled up next to one another in Craig’s bed, they had decided to switch it up today, the blonde lightly drawing circles on Craig’s shirt with his index finger while Craig held him close, occasionally kissing at the top of his head while he lightly glided his fingers up and down one of Tweek’s arms.

It was uncommon nowadays that the two could actually spend an afternoon like this but they were going to take advantage of it. They were going to spend this time together and just enjoy being in the presence of one another.

“Hey Craig?” Tweek gave him a light kiss to his stubbled chin.

“Hmm?”

“You’re happy here, right?”

“I am.” Craig leaned back a bit, looking down at Tweek with a curious expression on his face and a raised brow, “why?”

“Do you miss your friends?”

“I do.”

“Why- Why did you stay? You know… instead of breaking out?”

It was a good question really. One that Craig had asked himself numerous times during those lonely nights he spent locked in that tiny prison cell in the basement of the palace. But every time he asked himself that question he just couldn’t think of an answer.

“Thought about it, just never followed through with it I suppose.”

It was an honest answer. The best answer he had, actually. Because he did think about it and he did try to formulate ways of how he could get the hell out of here. But all of that was behind him now. Craig has moved forward and moved past all of that.

“Well,” Tweek laced their fingers together, “I’m really glad you decided to stay.”

“Me too.”

A light kiss was shared between them both, Craig rolling onto his back while Tweek adjusted to be laying more on his chest as their kiss deepened, Craig biting at Tweek’s bottom lip while needy hands pushed up Craig’s shirt and began to lightly scratch at his sides and Craig’s fingers tangled into his hair.

It was nice, and it was peaceful, and more importantly it was a private moment that they got to share.

Until they didn’t. The knock on the door broke the two apart almost instantly, Tweek practically flinging himself off the bed as he struggled to stand and keep his footing. His wiped at his mouth, and fixed his hair promptly.

“What?” Craig responded in a way that the others in the palace had come to know by this point : snarky.

The door opened slowly, Stan poking his head in. “Have you seen- oh… hi Tweek.”

“Hello Stan,” the blonde gave an awkward wave as he tried to get the wrinkles out of his shirt with the other.

“Your father is looking for you.”

“Oh.. right. Well, I guess I should get going then. Thank you Stan.”

The blonde offered a nod and a quick look at Craig before he exited the room. But to the black haired man’s surprise Stan didn’t follow him. Instead Stan moved inside the room and shut the door behind him, standing awkwardly with his back against the door.

“Can I help you with something or-?”

The action left Craig confused. They were supposed to be past all of this, the guards stopped watching him constantly when Tweek told them they had nothing to worry about anymore and that Craig was now his new self appointed bodyguard.

“I want to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to you though.”

“Then I’ll talk and you’ll listen,” Stan moved further into the room, taking a seat in one of the plush chairs.

Craig rolled his eye, sat up in the bed with his back against the headboard as he crossed his arms and stared the guard down.

“How long have you two been together?” It was bold and blunt move on Stan’s end to get right to the point like that but it was something that was weighing heavily on him. Something that he had gone a month without saying anything about but would always, somehow, wander upon them kissing in some hallway when they thought no one was around. And it was eating away at him.

“What the fuck are you talking about Marsh?”

“Don’t act stupid with me Craig, I’m not here to judge you. But let’s just say that I’ve seen things and I just-“

“So you’re spying on us?”

“More of like a wrong place and the wrong, right?, time type of thing. Just please answer my question Craig.”

“About a month, maybe a bit longer? It happened on Tweek’s birthday.”

No use in hiding it if the truth would come to light eventually. Plus he could tell that Stan truly was being genuine and didn’t come across as wanting to do anything to cause distress or, better yet, blow the situation up and cause a scene.

“What I’m about to say is something I’m saying because I don’t want to see either of you get hurt, alright?”

There was a silence washing over them as they shared an intense gaze that neither one broke before Stan let out a sigh and rubbed at the back of his head.

“You do realize that you and Tweek can never actually be together, right? He has to marry a woman and be the king this country needs when the time comes and-“

“How do you know that’s what he wants though?”

“It isn’t about what he wants, that’s what his duty is Craig! And I don’t want to see him get hurt.”

“So what exactly are you saying Stan?”

“I’m saying that you need to end this before things get too out of hand, you need to make sure he understands that you understand his situation and that you cannot jeopardize that.”

“Yeah but what if this is something we both want? Because I know where I stand and I know what his position is but neither one of us really gives too much of a fuck to let those things stop us.”

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose while letting out a sigh, “you love him don’t you?”

Craig nodded.

“Then please, for both of your sakes, think about what you’re doing and how this can affect the future of the monarchy.”

More silence. But Craig was thinking intensely. He was weighing his options and a hundred different outcomes in his mind that could lead to several different scenarios.

“What if he’s the change the monarchy needs? What if he’s the person who wants to make a difference and move the crown in a different direction that can impact the world around us as a whole?”

“I don’t follow.”

“Get it through your head you amoeba! He likes men! Would you seriously want him to be in an uncontent marriage with a woman just because it’s what’s expected of him and quite possibly be miserable for the rest of his life or would you want him to follow his heart, do what’s right to him and take the crown in a new direction because he followed his own path.”

“That isn’t really his decision to make…”

“That’s bullshit Stan and you know it.”

“Afraid not… I overheard his mother and father discussing something that will affect the both of you…”

Craig raised a brow.

“They’re doing an arranged marriage for him.”

“They can’t do that!”

“That’s what’s politics is! Face it Craig the two of you can’t keep doing this.”

“ _ Get out… _ ”

“What?”

Craig grabbed a pillow, throwing it at the guards head as hard as he could as he stood from the bed with a fire in his eyes, “get out!”

It wasn’t the best way for him to handle the situation but when Stan left his room he took several strides towards the door and slammed it shut, his back sliding down the oak as he leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling.

Well… now what exactly was he supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It broke his heart, and it was clear that the words broke Tweek’s heart. But they both knew that Craig was right. They both knew that there would come a time and a place where a situation like this would occur and they would eventually have to say their goodbyes to one another no matter how much it would hurt them.
> 
> “Craig…”
> 
> “Listen to me,” he sat up and held Tweek at a good distance apart where they two could look into each other’s eyes. So Tweek could see the small glimmer of hope that Craig had in his eyes. “I know this sucks and it hurts. But we can’t deny that we were just born into two different worlds…”
> 
> “But Craig-“
> 
> “Do you think this could’ve really worked with all the shit that’s been happening?”
> 
> “Yes, I do. Because I have a plan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

It was late in the night when Tweek returned to him, his face red and eyes puffy. He held Craig close, keeping his face buried in his chest while Craig rubbed his back, trying his best to soothe him. He wasn’t sure what exactly had caused this, they hadn’t discussed it yet, but it made Craig worry.

So here they were, seated comfortably on the couch in Craig’s room while Tweek quietly sobbed and Craig did what he could to comfort him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Craig asked, trying to keep his voice low as he kissed the top of Tweek’s head. 

“My dad’s an ass…” Tweek murmured back after a few moments of silence. “He- he’s trying to arrange a political marriage for me…”

So Stan was right after all. Craig didn’t want to believe it, but hearing the words fall from Tweek’s mouth made his heart sink, made him come to terms with the reality he didn’t want to face.

“What did you say?”

“I told him…” he lifted his head to look Craig in the eyes, the taller man wiping at his tears, “I told him I didn’t want that.”

“Good.”

“But he told me I need to stop putting off getting married, that I should just suck it up and let it happen.”

“What a dick…”

He managed to make Tweek let out a soft giggle, so that was good.

“So I have an idea…”

He had Craig’s interest, a black brow raised as he studied Tweek’s face.

“I want to run away, with you. We can be happy and have a life together. A life I would never be able to have here! And-“

“I can’t let you do that…” as much as Craig hated himself for saying that, it was true. Tweek had a duty to his country and an obligation to uphold. And while, yes, Craig would love to be able to spend the rest of his life with Tweek he knew he would never get that opportunity.

“What’re you saying…?”

“Tweek I love you and I’m willing to die for you but I’m not about to pull you away from this place. I’m not going to be the person a bunch of angry guards hunt down and kill because they think I smuggled you out of the kingdom…”

It broke his heart, and it was clear that the words broke Tweek’s heart. But they both knew that Craig was right. They both knew that there would come a time and a place where a situation like this would occur and they would eventually have to say their goodbyes to one another no matter how much it would hurt them.

“Craig…”

“Listen to me,” he sat up and held Tweek at a good distance apart where they two could look into each other’s eyes. So Tweek could see the small glimmer of hope that Craig had in his eyes. “I know this sucks and it hurts. But we can’t deny that we were just born into two different worlds…”

“But Craig-“

“Do you think this could’ve really worked with all the shit that’s been happening?”

“Yes, I do. Because I have a plan…”

“What do you propose we do about this then?”

Tweek let out a shaky breath before explaining everything he had thought about in great detail, making sure to go over everything. It was convoluted and crazy, but Tweek knew Craig. He knew that Craig would be able to pull it off. He knew that given the circumstances of everything that surrounded the crown it could work. And sure it was an elaborate plan with a lot of details involved but Craig listened to everything. He made sure of it. Because this was for the sake of the two of them being together, finally, and living a life that they only could’ve dreamed about until this moment in time. 

And after it was all said and done they sat in silence, Craig scratching at his chin while thinking everything over in his head.

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Huh?”

“There’s always a possibility that plans fail, and that’s something that you need to take into consideration.”

Craig cursed himself for trying to find the faults and the potential possibility for failure, but he couldn’t help it. As a person it’s who he was. Everything he did was planned and formulated with every potential outcome thought about. Because nothing ever went exactly as it was planned.

“I won’t let it fail… it  _ can’t  _ fail.”

His body was shaking, and Craig could see that, so he wrapped his arms around Tweek’s torso and pulled him to his chest, resting his chin on top of his head and rubbing his back soothingly.

This could quite possibly be the last time in a long while that they would get to spend together, and neither one of them wanted this moment to go to waste. 

Craig made sure he was gentle when he stood, lifting Tweek up with him. The blonde dig his heels into Craig’s back and made sure to keep his arms wrapped securely around his neck as he walked over to the bed, Tweek peppering Craig’s face with light kisses.

“I’m going to miss you, you know.” Craig kept his voice low, capturing Tweek’s lips with his own and gently biting at his lower lip.

“I think I’ll miss you more.”

Craig got to the bed, gently laying Tweek back and hovering over him, the two staring at one another with smiles on their faces and a light hue of the color pink adding some color to their cheeks. It was the little things like this they needed to cherish, and it was the little things that Craig needed to remember. Tweek’s smile, his laugh, the color of his eyes, the freckles scattered across this face, the slight gap between his right canine and his incisor.

He really was going to miss him.

Tweek reached up, cupping Craig’s face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs back and forth before pulling him down and giving him a soft kiss to his lips, “one more time?”

“Whatever you want,” Craig nuzzled his nose against Tweek’s neck, nipping at his skin and placing a hand in his stomach, slowly pushing up his shirt before scratching at the bare skin with blunt fingernails. 

“Well I want  _ you _ .”

He heard Craig growl, low and throaty as he gasped out when Craig’s teeth sank into his neck and the hand on his stomach gripped at his side, fingernails digging into the skin. It sent sparks through his body, turning his skin warm with want and need and lust.

“What do you want from me?” 

“Everything? And anything… whatever you want to do to me…” his words coming out slowly and breathy as he let his eyes roll back before closing them, moaning quietly with each bite Craig left along his neck.

But of course Tweek couldn’t let him have all the fun, he was handsy and he wanted to touch every inch of Craig’s skin that he could while the had the opportunity to still do so.

He gave Craig’s shirt a tug, which caused the black haired man to sit back on his knees and tug his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside to some dark place in the room that neither one of them could see, before settling himself back down above Tweek and biting at the tendon in his neck.

There would probably be marks come morning, and he would have to go about hiding them, but that wasn’t important right now.

Craig’s hands fumbled, trying his best to get his pants down without breaking apart again. And after a while he managed, getting his pants and underwear down just enough. He sighed at the release, looking at Tweek and kissing his forehead.

“Do me a favor?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Undress for me, would you?”

Tweek got embarrassed all of a sudden. His face burning as he watched Craig move to the side of the bed, laying on his side and looking over at the blonde.

One would think that by now Tweek was used to it. Used to seeing Craig naked, used to Craig seeing  _ him _ naked. But even after all this time he was still embarrassed and flustered.

He fumbled with his shirt, there were no buttons involved this time, it was just a simple green shirt, but eventually he managed to lift it over his head and place it down next to the bed before his eyes went down to his pants, fingers shaking as he messed with the button.

“You alright?” Craig pushed himself up with one hand, looking over at Tweek with concern in his eyes. And the concern was there simply because Tweek hadn’t acted like this since their first time together. Every other time he had been so eager and so willing and ready.

But perhaps it was because this would be the last time. At least the last time for a while. 

“Nervous is all…”

Craig’s arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him back into his chest and his head dropping to his shoulder, “we don’t-“

“No!... no. I  _ want _ to.”

His hands moved down slowly, pushing Tweek’s aside as he undid the button on his pants with ease, then the zipper.

“Lay down?” The way Craig spoke to him was gentle, so very out of character. At least to anyone who knew the side of him he always slowed off. But Tweek knew this side of Craig quite well and he loved it, just like how he loved every other side of him.

Tweek listened, laying down and watching how Craig placed a hand on either side of his head. They stared at one another for what seemed like forever before Tweek finally spoke. 

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

“Probably not…”

“We should make this count then.”

“That we should.”

Craig leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Tweek’s as the blonde wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck, pulling him down closer while Craig adjusted himself, lowering himself onto his elbows while one hand slid slowly down Tweek’s side. 

“I have to grab-“

“No.”

“Come again?”

“I said no…”

It caught Craig off guard, sure, because the last thing he ever wanted to do was cause Tweek pain or discomfort (granted if you asked him that a few months ago he would’ve just shrugged it off and called you crazy).

“Alright…”

Craig was going to listen because it’s what Tweek wanted. And what Tweek wanted was all that mattered, especially right now.

“I need lube though baby,” he whispered in Tweek’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe and listening to his breathless giggle.

It was the little things like that he would miss the most. 

He fumbled around, trying his best to not leave Tweek’s side as he reached into the draw on the nightstand and found the bottle of lube.

He stayed close as he opened it, putting a bit on his hand and stroking his dick a few times to make sure it was covered as evenly as he could get it.

“You have to breathe, alright?” Craig instructed, lining himself up at Tweek’s entrance as his eyes stayed on Tweek’s face. The blonde let out a shaky breath and a nod, making sure his arms were wrapped back around Craig’s neck to hold him close. 

Craig studied his face, offering a slight smile as he slowly pushed himself in, watching how Tweek’s eyes rolled back, listening to him let out a moan and how his fingernails dug into Craig’s shoulders.

“Just breathe,” Craig bit lightly at Tweek’s neck right over his pulse point, slowly working his way up to Tweek’s lips, before slowly working his way down his jawline towards the other side of his neck while oh so slowly inching himself inside his boyfriend… lover? They hadn’t really established what they were.

Craig sighed when Tweek tipped his head to the side as he worked his way down, eventually nibbling at the junction of throat and shoulder. 

Craig pressed lazy kisses over Tweek’s freckled shoulder. He writhed and shuddered as Craig continued to tease him.

"Craig," Tweek said softly, and he barely even realized he was saying anything at all until Craig’s name was falling from his lips. He was letting out quiet, breathy moans, back arching up as Craig eventually bottomed out.

He stayed still, letting Tweek adjust to everything for a moment until he slowly opened his eyes, the corners pricked with the wetness of tears that were threatening to fall.

“Go.”

Craig nodded slowly, his eyes dark and pupil’s blown out with lust. He didn’t say anything for a moment. But he didn’t really did too. His actions were doing all the speaking for him.

Craig grunted when he started to move, drawing his hips away just a little, then thrusting forward, deep and smooth and slow. It  _ had _ to be slow. It  _ had _ to be perfect. They wouldn’t get this moment again for who only knew how long.

“Fuck, Tweek…”

There weren’t any coherent words after that. Tweek let out a gasp, fingers raking down Craig’s back as pleasure flowed through him, and all he could do was try to rock his hips in time with Craig’s, grinding into the slow pace Craig was setting.

The angle was different, and they had never done it like this before. It was slow and gentle and intimate. It was perfect, and honestly, it was everything that Tweek had been craving.

Each thrust had Craig going deep, until they were pressed as close as they could be. 

Craig was gasping, soft and quiet against Tweek’s neck as he kept working on giving him more kisses and more bites. They were increasingly needy, and both of them were panting and sweating.

Craig slipped a hand down to his thigh, curling around and lifting one of Tweek’s legs up onto his shoulder.

The angle was deeper now, and each roll of his hips had Craig’s dick sliding in, rubbing raw against Tweek’s prostate, which caused the blonde to cry out and send little tingling bursts of pleasure all through his body that were exploding in Tweek’s brain.

“Tweek,” Craig’s voice sounded different. A little needier than it had in the past, and it definitely caught Tweek’s attention. “I love you.”

His voice was barely audible, and his thrusts were more frenzied now. Tweek could feel how close Craig was, by the heat that was radiating off his skin and by the way the jerking of his hips was erratic.

Craig’s breath was labored, and his grip on Tweek’s leg was unsteady. The words Craig spoke were almost enough to make Tweek cum right then and there. Because Craig had never said them in an intimate moment before.

Craig  _ loves _ him, which he knew, but it was just suddenly so different, so real, and it was way too much that it was perfect.

“I love you too,” Tweek somehow managed to choke out with a smile on his face.

They were here and they loved each other and nothing else mattered in this very moment. 

There was another rough thrust, and Tweek whined. Craig’s hand was snaking his hand down from the hold he previously had on Tweek’s leg, curling it around the blonde’s neglected dick and giving him rough, satisfying strokes which caused him to gasp and moan loudly.

It easily could’ve drawn someone’s attention but neither one gave a fuck. They were too wrapped up in the moment they were sharing to even care anymore.

It was all over in a sudden rush. It was too much for Tweek’s exhausted mind to process. He tripped over himself, the rough friction that gripped at his cock and stroked, the way Craig was fucking into him with those deep thrusts that bumped against his prostate. It all became too much.

It was Craig’s lips on his neck that did it though, funnily enough, because Craig was stillily kissing him, worshipping him, quietly running lips over the back of his neck, his shoulder, wherever he could reach.

Tweek was pretty sure he was gasping out Craig’s name when he came, making a mess between them and all over Craig’s hand. His whole body was shaking and trembling. Everything faded to white and the world faded out, everything gone except the feeling of Craig still inside of him still thrusting. He was overstimulated and messy and tired, and all Tweek could do was ride it out.

Craig moaned, Tweek’s name on his lips, when his hips sputtered and his thrusts slowed and he came in a quick burst after one, two… three more rough thrusts of his hips.

Tweek could’ve sworn that he was floating when Craig’s movements finally stilled. Slowly, he withdrew himself, Tweek’s leg falling back down to the bed.

“You alright?”

It took Tweek a while to register everything but he eventually nodded at some point which caused Craig to give him a smile and kiss him temple before getting out of bed, scratching at the back of his neck, as he wandered to the en suite bathroom.

He returned moments later with a washcloth, lightly wiping at Tweek’s tummy and between his thighs to clean up their mess before placing the rag aside and crawling back into bed. 

Craig curled his arms around him and Tweek tipped his head, and nuzzling back into Craig’s neck, sighing at the way Craig tightened his arms around him in response, holding him there.

“How long?” Tweek spoke in a hushed tone, his eyes closing in the process.

And it took Craig a moment to register just what the hell he was asking him but eventually it clicked. Eventually he understood exactly what the fuck he wanted to know, “I’ll probably be gone come sunrise…”

He heard Tweek sigh. It was going to be tough for the two of them but they knew what they needed to do. They knew it wouldn’t be a permanent thing (at least that’s what they hoped for anyway).

So while their time together still lasted they got comfortable in each other’s arms.

“Good night Craig.”

“Night Tweek…”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Don’t mind me, I just wrote some more smut.
> 
> But I would like to thank you guys for taking some time out of your day to read this, it means a lot to me. 
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig had left, just like he said he would. And although Tweek knew it was coming it didn’t make this whole situation any easier. Matter of fact his heart was breaking and he was doing his best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.
> 
> He brought his blanket covered knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly, dropping his head down and quietly sobbing into the fabric.
> 
> It sucked. Everything about this sucked. 
> 
> Because everything was now up in the air, in fate's hands, as they had to just hope that everything would play out as it was suppose to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

True to his word Craig had managed to sneak out of the palace undetected before the sun was even rising. He managed to gather his gun and his other belongings that had been taken from him upon his initial arrival in the palace walls.

Everything was where Tweek said it would be and although it was a guarded area Craig managed to slip past with ease. 

He took one last look over his shoulder as he scaled the wall, his expression was stoic and unreadable but inside he felt as if his heart was shattering into thousands of tiny pieces.

The first instant he saw a guard rounding the corner for patrol he bolted, making his way over and completing this part of his journey unseen.

And it was funny really, seeing the world outside the palace walls for the first time in what felt like forever. Seeing the woods, and the town properly… it was something of a spectacle. It had been forever since craig had stepped foot into town, and he was nervous.

Nervous because people knew him, knew his face. And nervous because he was unsure of how people would treat him. He was used to being kicked around and given dirty looks, but he knew the people would be different from his last encounters with him and his guild.

The sun was barely peeking above the horizon when his boot first touched the cobblestone. There wasn’t a single soul to be seen. The shops and homes closed up tight. The wind blowing, causing his hair to go every which way.

But it felt nice, odd, but nice. But Craig knew what he had to do. He knew what he and Tweek had discussed.

So he made his way over to the only shop that looked open. He poked his head around, looking around and finding the blacksmith setting up shop.

“Are you open?”

“In a sense. I’m open to get my shop set up but I’m not open until the sun’s out,” the man looked at him, a bag of coal in his gloved hands. “What can I do for you?”

“I-“ he noticed the man eyeing his gun, so Craig chose his words carefully, “I’m new… this was my father’s gun and everything I have left. I’m in search of a job, perhaps even a place to stay.”

The blacksmith’s eyes were scanning him over, even as he set the bag down at his feet. His eyes never once left Craig’s weapon.

“My name is Token,” he eventually held out his hand. The smile on his face was warm and welcoming. It made Craig relax his shoulders and offer up a smile as he took his hand.

“My name is… Feldspar. My name is Feldspar.”

“That’s an interesting name, can’t say I’ve ever heard it before.”

Craig bit his tongue, holding back what he wanted to say. He needed this to go over well. He needed everything to be handled in such a way that no one would draw suspicion.

“Well, I can always use the help around here. What do you know about smithing?”

“To be honest, not much… but I’m willing to learn.”

“I’ll show you what I know then. Why don’t you come on in and get yourself situated?”

Craig nodded, following the man inside the door at the back of the building.

“My wife owns an inn nearby, I’ll make sure she sets you up with a room so you have a place to stay,” Token offered. He set his gloves aside on a table that was nearby.

“That’s very nice of you, thank you.”

“Go ahead have a seat. I’ll let her know we have company, but then I need to head back out.”

Craig gave a curt nod as he sat at the dining table. He was thankful for this stranger and for his kindness. His eyes scanned the room, looking at the pictures that hung on the walls and the small knick knacks in cabinets. Then finally his eyes landed on the bouquet of flowers on the counter. 

Lilies, roses, daisies. There were so many different types that it brought back the memory of wandering around in the palace gardens with Tweek at his arm, telling him about all the different flowers with a smile on his face.

“Well hello there,” he heard a woman’s voice greet him. He snapped from his daze and looked over at her wiping her hands on her dress. “My name is Nichole, and Token says you came looking for work, as well as a place to stay.”

Craig nodded, “yes. That’s correct.”

“Well how about I make you something to eat, then I’ll take you over to the inn and get you set up in a room?”

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you.”

“I’ll be back tonight,” Token have his wife a quick kiss on the cheek before turning his attention to Craig, “head back over once you’re all situated and I’ll get you to work.”

“Thank you.”

Craig watched him go, and watched how his wife sat across from him. He noticed how her eyes also went to the gun on his back. He figured he should address the situation.

“It’s a military weapon,” which wasn’t a lie. It had belonged to his father. “It’s all I have left. It was my dad’s you see… and my parents are no longer with me.”

He watched as the women’s eyes fell, filling with sadness, “oh honey that must be so hard on you. I’m very sorry.”

Craig couldn’t tell her he didn’t want her apologizes or any of that bullshit that people spewed when they found out someone lost a loved one. He had to remain civil here.

“Thank you…”

“Why don’t you come on with me over to the inn, I’ll get you something nice to eat and I’ll get you in a room.”

“Thank you, that sounds lovely.”

So Craig followed after, making his way through their house and through a little door that lead him to the inside of the inn, standing behind the bar.

_ Well… that’s convenient. _   
  


* * *

 

When Tweek awoke the next morning with the sun beaming in through the window, hitting his eyelids, he woke without a familiar warmth. When he sat up, he looked to the area of bed that remained empty.

Craig had left, just like he said he would. And although Tweek knew it was coming it didn’t make this whole situation any easier. Matter of fact his heart was breaking and he was doing his best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

He brought his blanket covered knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly, dropping his head down and quietly sobbing into the fabric.

It sucked. Everything about this sucked. 

Because everything was now up in the air, in fate's hands, as they had to just hope that everything would play out as it was suppose to. 

When he lifted his head after what felt to be hours, it was only a few minutes, he noticed something on the nightstand beside the bed. 

He made his way over, delicate fingers grabbing the necklace that was something Craig always wore. The necklace with his guild crest hanging from the thin black rope. And beside it? A note. A note that was written in Craig’s terrible chicken scratch handwriting. 

_ Keep it. That way I’ll always be close by even when we’re far apart. I’ll see you again soon. _

_ All my love, _

_                    Craig _

A smile made its way into Tweek’s lips as he held the necklace and the note to his heart before slipping it on, letting his fingers run over the cold metal.

“I’ll see you soon…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig hummed in agreement and the two clinked their glasses together before downing what was left in them. 
> 
> Craig put the payment on the counter as he stood, “it’s on me today Jimmy.”
> 
> The bard gave him a smile and a nod as Craig made his way out the door with a wave. It was funny how his life was working out. He had managed to make a name, although fake, for himself in a town that never would’ve given him the time of day a year ago.
> 
> And it felt good to be normal and not be in hiding all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

To say everything passed by slowly was the understatement of the century. Tweek was slowly losing his mind knowing that Craig wasn’t around.

But there was progress being made to say the least. Richard has stepped aside, putting Helen in charge while Tweek took this time to figure out his life.

But he wanted to discuss things with her. He wanted to get some things off his chest that had been eating away at him for the past month and a half. He had practiced this time and time again as he paced around his room at night. 

“Hi hun,” his mother greeted with a bright smile as she joined him in his room, taking a seat next to him on his bed.

“Hi mom…” Tweek was fidgeting around with the necklace hanging from his neck, he hadn’t taken it off since Craig had left it for him.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Well,” he looked at his mother through his eyelashes. “It’s… it’s a pretty big thing.”

His mother was patient, giving him the time he needed to collect his thoughts and eventually work it out of his mouth.

“It’s about Craig…”

“I see.”

He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes and trying his best to focus on clearing his head. He could do this. He had practiced this hundreds of times before this moment. He could do it.

“I- I love him…” his voice faded come the end of that sentence. His eyes stayed glued on the bed sheets as he was now picking at loose threads on the hem of his shirt. 

His mother didn’t say anything in response. Instead she placed a hand on her son’s knee, giving it a light squeeze and smiling at him although he couldn’t see her do so. 

“Tweek…”

“I’m sorry, mom. But I just… dad wants me to live a life with someone that I know I can never be committed to and-“

His mother hugged him. Wrapping her arms gently around her son’s neck and pulling him to her.

It felt… nice. It felt good to know that he mother wasn’t angry or disappointed. At least, not that Tweek could tell anyway.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Disappointed?”

“Of course not,” she held Tweek at arm’s length, looking at her son and giving him a smile as she brushed some hair behind one of his ears, “I could never be any of those things with you. I just want to know why you didn’t let me know sooner.”

“I was scared… and Craig, he- he isn’t of high social standards. It never would’ve worked mom and yeah it was fun while it lasted but we knew this day was coming.”

“Sweetheart all I want is for you to be happy.”

“Craig makes me happy… but I haven’t seen him in months, not since he just sort of disappeared.”

His mother nodded, knowing that things shifted when Craig left without a word. How he gathered his things and silently left. The atmosphere in the palace was different and Tweek’s mood had changed drastically, as did his entire demeanor.

Helen noticed. The guards who knew Tweek best noticed. And to Richard everything seemed to be perfectly normal.

“Sweetheart I have a question, since you knew him best.”

“Okay?”

“Craig, what was his last name? Your father never told me and he looked awfully familiar when I first laid eyes on him.”

“Oh, it was Tucker.”

“Tucker… that sounds so familiar to me.” Helen thought for a moment before standing, soothing out her dress and holding out her arm for her son, “come with me.”

Tweek had a lot of questions he wanted to ask. But he was sure that in due time they would all be answered without him even having to say a word.

* * *

Craig had heard the bard sing the same few songs over and over again for the past however long this had been going on for. But he wasn’t complaining about it. Matter of fact it had become a welcoming environment; it had become home.

Nichole and Token were gracious enough to do everything they had for him. A place to stay, a job. Hell, he had made quite the living for himself under his alias in town. 

People were welcoming and friendly to him. And on top of actually making friends with Token and Nichole he managed to make friends with the bard who frequented the inn.

His name was Jimmy and he always made the time to chat with Craig when he could. And today was one of those days. Craig was seated at the bar with a class of whiskey in his hand and Jimmy seated to his left.

“Any plans for today?” Craig asked as he took a drink.

“N- no. Just- just s- s - singing. You?”

“Nah, just taking a quick break from working. After that’s finished I’ll probably head home and just relax for a while.”

“Sounds- sounds n- nice.”

Craig hummed in agreement and the two clinked their glasses together before downing what was left in them. 

Craig put the payment on the counter as he stood, “it’s on me today Jimmy.”

The bard gave him a smile and a nod as Craig made his way out the door with a wave. It was funny how his life was working out. He had managed to make a name, although fake, for himself in a town that never would’ve given him the time of day a year ago.

And it felt good to be normal and not be in hiding all the time.

But to say he didn’t miss his friends at his guild was an understatement. He missed them a lot, hoped they were doing okay.

But maybe he would pay them a visit a little later today once the sun set, just to see how they were holding up. 

That would be nice.

But right now he needed to complete a few orders at the shop with Token. And that’s exactly what he planned on doing.

He put on his gloves and eyewear and went to work at pounding at some heated metal, pressing it flat and forming it into the shape he needed it to be. Token was watching, arms crossed as he leaned on the back entryway with a smile on his face.

Craig had grown a lot as his apprentice and was doing great things with the skills he had learned. Craig worked hard to get where he was, and to give himself what he currently had. It felt good. He felt good. And he knew that in the end it would all work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig’s eyes seemed almost hopeful as the anger and dread faded, eyes locking with Tweek’s. He was finally starting to put the pieces together. 
> 
> “Wait so does this mean…?”
> 
> “It does.”
> 
> “And we can…?”
> 
> “We can.”
> 
> Craig had never hugged Tweek tighter than in that moment. Because everything was going so much better than they ever could’ve imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Tweek couldn’t believe it. He honestly couldn’t believe it. Everything his mother showed him and explained to him… it seemed almost too good to be true. But it was written in stone and he saw it with his own two eyes. And every day since he had learned the news he stared at it to make sure it wasn’t all just a crazy dream or something that he made up. 

He wished he could tell Craig though. But no one could find him. He seemed to of just vanished off the face of the earth forever. And that broke Tweek’s heart.

He wanted to share this news with him, let him know that everything would be just fine and okay and that life could work out for the two of them in the way they had hoped for.

But Tweek spent damn near close to a year just searching. Just looking for Craig and trying to bring him back to him. But he always came up short.

“Mom…” he approached the woman seated in his dad’s old study.

“What’s on your mind sweetheart?”

“A lot… but I just want to talk to you about one thing in particular.”

She offered a smile and gestured for him to sit in the chair across from the desk. So he did. He sat and scratched at his arm as he tried to find the right words to say. His mother wasn’t like his father, she was patient with him and allowed him to go at his own pace.

“About Craig again?”

He nodded, his face going to his hands as his fingers gripped at his hair and his nails scratching at his scalp.

“No one can find him anywhere… and I’m starting to worry that I’ll never see him again.”

“This may not be what you want to hear but perhaps he’s somewhere that you aren’t looking. Maybe he’s ventured elsewhere that isn’t here.”

It was entirely plausible that that was the case and Tweek simply didn’t want to believe it. But Craig promised him that they would see each other again and Tweek was holding him to that.

“Well I have a way to bring him out of hiding should you let it happen.”

His mother nodded, giving her boy and encouraging smile.

“I’d like to step up and take over as King. With dad’s passing I know it’s put you in a tough place and I’d like to be able to relieve you of that. I understand if you don’t believe I’m ready or if I’m doing it for the wrong reasons but you’d be wrong,” he looked at his mother with an intensity in his eyes. “Make an announcement for the coronation and make sure everyone knows about it.”

He stood, his mother giving him a curt nod before he made his way out. There was a new found determination in his belly, a sense of pride bubbling. He knew Craig couldn’t stay hidden forever. And this was just the thing that would allow the two to reunite after all this time apart.

He just hoped that after all this time Craig would still want him just as much as Tweek wanted him.

* * *

It had gotten out around town rather quickly that the prince would soon be crowned king and all were welcome to the coronation. Several of the musicians Craig had come to know had been invited to sing and he could tell that Jimmy was absolutely elated. 

But Craig? Craig was nervous. He had butterflies in his belly and his heart was pounding in his chest. This was it. He would get to see Tweek again after all this time.

But the scruffy rogue that Tweek had come to know so long ago was gone. Craig kept his hair short on the sides and longer on the top, brushed out of his face. His facial hair was there, more so than it was a year ago. He kept his beard well groomed and never let it get past more than some scruff. But who of course was he kidding? Tweek would know who he was the second he saw him.

Which meant that Craig needed to look his best. So he turned to Nichole for assistance and the woman happily agreed to help him out.

Within the week they would finally get to see each other again. And all would be well again.

* * *

 

Tweek was nervous. Pacing around his room and messing with his tie. He shouldn’t be this nervous but somehow he was. He felt sick, like he might throw up. But he knew he wouldn’t, it was just his nerves getting the better of him. 

This was it. Everything he was working so hard for over the past year while sitting on something important that he needed to share with Craig.

The knock on his door brought him out of the face he had himself in. Blinking several times before speaking, “yeah?”

Stan poked his head in, “got a minute?”

“I do, yes.”

“The guests are here… and there’s no sign of Craig anywhere.”

“So… he’s really gone then…” Tweek’s heart fell, seating himself on his bed. 

“I didn’t finish…”

Stan pushed the door open a bit more, footsteps echoing on the wooden floor before the door shut behind him.

When Tweek looked up he couldn’t believe it. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t contain himself when he ran right into his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing his face over and over again.

“Am I dreaming?”

“I hope not.”

Craig was back. Standing in his room with him, hugging him. It felt good to be close again.

“You look nice,” Tweek tangled his fingers into the hair at the back of Craig’s neck.

“I tried.”

“Why couldn’t I find you?”

“I used an alias to go unnoticed, which is probably why no one knew who the hell you were talking about.”

Craig made his way over to Tweek’s bed, still holding the blonde in his arms as he sat. Tweek got comfortable in his lap, getting himself readjusted to Craig’s warmth.

“I have news to tell you… I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn’t know where you were.”

Craig raised a brow, choosing not to speak but instead just listen to what Tweek had to say. He missed his voice so much. He missed him so much. And seeing him again just felt so surreal that he could’ve sworn it was the most vivid dream he had ever experienced.

“My mother… she informed me of some information that I feel as if you need to know. It could change a lot of things between the two of us for the better.”

“You have my attention then.”

Tweek stood, he had to force himself to do so actually, and made his way over to his desk. He rummaged through the drawers before pulling out a dusty book and a folder before returning to Craig’s side and setting everything on the bed.

“What is this?”

“Old records that my father had. It lists the names of everyone who had served as a member of his council at some point during his reign,” Tweek flipped through the pages before stopping on the one he had bookmarked. “Council members were those who had some small amount of noble blood in them that comes from somewhere in their lineage.”

“That’s all fine and well but what does this have to do with me?”

Tweek handed him the book, pointing to a name that made Craig’s eyes go wide and caused his heart to stop. 

Thomas Tucker.

“That- that’s my dad…”

Next came the folder, Tweek handing him several pieces of documentation.

“Your father and my father had several disagreements. Apparently your dad caused a rift between the crown and most of the members of the council when he and several others stood their ground and rebelled against the king.”

Craig nodded. He was young when it happened but he remembered it well.

“According to my mother, my father sent guards out to the homes of those who were defying him… planning to overthrow him… maybe to change their minds…”

“Your father killed my dad, killed my family! Even my sister!”

“I know…” Craig could see the sorrow in Tweek’s eyes. “And I’m so sorry that all of that happened Craig. I never knew about any of this until my mother showed all of this to me…”

“I can’t say I really understand why you’re showing it to me though…”

“Because dummy,” Tweek smiled at him, “you have Noble blood in you.”

Craig’s eyes seemed almost hopeful as the anger and dread faded, eyes locking with Tweek’s. He was finally starting to put the pieces together. 

“Wait so does this mean…?”

“It does.”

“And we can…?”

“We can.”

Craig had never hugged Tweek tighter than in that moment. Because everything was going so much better than they ever could’ve imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> I hope everyone has been enjoying themselves with this story... because it’ll be wrapping up within the next few chapters, so I guess this is you’re heads up on that.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mother greeted him in his room to walk him down to the ballroom. A tiara placed atop her head and a set of matching jewels around her neck and on her ears that Tweek had never seen her wear before. But this was a special occasion after all.
> 
> He smiled to himself, looking down and staring at the pendant still hanging from his neck, “he’s here…”
> 
> “Is he now?”
> 
> Tweek hummed out, giving a slight nod of his head as a smile spread across his face.
> 
> “Did he come see you?”
> 
> “Stan brought him by… it was just, it was so nice mom. And- and I told him everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Craig had to slip away to join the crowd, and it proved harder than he thought. Tweek refused to let him go, afraid he would lose him again but Craig assured him, with several kisses, that they would most definitely see each other again and it would be soon.

But Tweek watched him go this time, knowing that soon he would see him again. He was smiling, fingers gentle touching his lips as they still tingled from the ghostly touch of Craig’s still being there. It had been too long since they did that, and it still felt the same… perhaps even better then it did a year ago.

His mother greeted him in his room to walk him down to the ballroom. A tiara placed atop her head and a set of matching jewels around her neck and on her ears that Tweek had never seen her wear before. But this was a special occasion after all. He was expecting no less than seeing everyone pull out all the bells and whistles while looking their absolute best.

“You look nice mom,” he smiled at her as he took her arm to lead her down the hall.

“And you, my son, look so handsome.”

He smiled to himself, looking down and staring at the pendant still hanging from his neck, “he’s here…”

“Is he now?”

Tweek hummed out, giving a slight nod of his head as a smile spread across his face. 

“Did he come see you?”

“Stan brought him by… it was just, it was so nice mom. And- and I told him everything.”

“Did you now? How did he take it?”

“The same way I did.”

“You have a bright future my son,” she gave him a light kiss to his temple, “and I can’t wait to see where you lead this country.”

* * *

It was a situation Craig never expected to find himself in but he couldn’t decide who to stand by, Token and Nichole, Jimmy and the other musicians, or to finally sick it up and reunite with the members of the Liberation.

He knew that he would eventually need to rip off the bandaid and make their acquaintance again but it was hard. However, Craig could tell that Clyde kept staring at him, almost as if he was in the same boat that Craig was in.

So Craig acted on it first, heading over to his friend.

“Hi Clyde…”

“Hey man…”

“Look I- I’m sorry for-“

Clyde’s arms went around Craig’s neck as he hugged him tightly, and Craig returned the gesture. A year apart. A year without speaking or seeing one another.

“Where were you?”

“Figuring out my life.”

Kevin, Scott, Jason and Karen joined them in the hug. And while they knew Craig not to be the type for the gesture they could all sense him relaxing, just allowing it to happen as he got use to the comfort of having his friends around again.

“Hey boss,” Kevin spoke up as he the hugged pulled apart. He pulled a folded piece of parchment from the inside pocket of his jacket and held it out, “you were pretty cryptic with this…”

Craig remembered. It was the only way he had stayed in touch with any of them. Poorly written letters with hidden meanings behind them all. 

“You did what I asked though, right?”

Kevin nodded as he reached into his pant pocket and handed him the object in question. Craig looked it over briefly before giving a small grin and pocketing it.

“What do you plan on doing with that?” Clyde raised a brow.

“Something I never thought I’d ever do with my life…”

“Ladies and gentlemen,” their attention turned forward as Kevin spoke up which caused Karen to smile at the sight of her oldest brother. “We would like to thank you all for coming. For the past month the palace has been preparing for this special occasion and we are proud to share this moment with you.”

_ “How do you feel?” _ Craig felt Clyde put a hand on his shoulder.

_ “If I’m being honest with you Clyde I don’t really know.” _

“For today is a joyous occasion for the crown. The Prince will finally be crowned King and this great nation will move forward under the voice of a new ruler who plans on taking us in a new direction. One filled with promise, and hope, and happiness. One that will benefit all of the people who live in this great land.”

A round of applause filled the room, Kevin looking out at everyone with a proud smile on his face, eyes eventually locking on Karen’s who offered her brother a wave. And in return, a curt nod from him. 

“But I’ve stood up here long enough and taken up too much of your time already. So please help me in welcoming her majesty Queen Helen.”

He took her hand and assisted her up to speak before stepping aside as she smiled at those who stood before her. Helen eyed the crowd, taking it all in, before stopping on a familiar face.

Craig noticed. He saw he staring at him with a smile on her face. He offered a nod, and she in return.

“Hello all and welcome. My husband passed several months ago and it was a time that brought us all together. But today we have come together again for an occasion much more joyous than the last. Today, you see, is my son’s coronation. Many of you have watched him grow and become the young man that he is today and we are honored that you have decided to come spend this day with us.”

_ “Craig where are you going?” _

_ “Closer…” _

Craig pushed his way through the crowd, ‘excuse me’ and ‘sorry’ being said as he did so. He went as close as his body would allow him, standing next to Token without even realizing.

_ “What’s with the face?”  _ Token smiled at him as he nudged Craig in the chest with his elbow.

_ “What face?” _

_ “Nothing, don’t worry about it.” _

If his face looked like he was expecting that was probably the case. Craig more than likely looked like a lost puppy who was reunited with a loved one. And that was the case entirely.

“So once again I say thank you for coming.”

Another round of applause erupted all around them as Helen stepped aside, making her way over to the throne at the back of the room while guards made a clearing for her through the crowd, parting them right down the middle.

Low and behold the guard before Craig stared him down, a look of confusion on his face, “what are  _ you _ doing back?”

“Surprised to see me again Broflovski?”

“Answer my question, what are you doing back here?”

“Came to watch the crowning ceremony, same as all these people. But you really shouldn’t wrap yourself around my affairs now should you? I’m not your concern anymore.”

And with that Craig made his leave, making his way back through the crowd to get a little closer to the front of the room once more.

This was it. This was everything that they had worked for. It was all about to fall into place so perfectly.

The music started, guards standing at attention and Helen standing as well with a smile on her face. All eyes were on Tweek as he entered.

And Craig’s heart stopped.

He looked so regal in his formal attire, a long flowing regal emerald green robe with yellow accents tied at the neck following his every steps. His eyes looking at everyone as he smiled, until he spotted him.

Craig was smiling at him, nodding. Tweek knew. But of course Tweek knew. It was destiny for them after all.

When Tweek reached his mother she grabbed his hand, the presented him for all to see before giving his cheek a quick kiss and standing off to the side near Craig.

_ “How are you today?” _

It was shocking that she was speaking to him, but Craig would take it, and he would happily converse with her. 

_ “I’m doing quite well ma’am, how’re you?” _ Manners. He had learned them and he would show her that. He wasn’t who she knew him to be anymore.

_ “I’m fine. I must say that I’m surprised to see you.” _

_ “Why is that ma’am?” _

She didn’t say nothing but instead smiled. 

_ “Ma’am I have to ask you something important.” _

_ “Of course, what is it?” _

_ “I- I would like to marry your son… and I would love to have your blessing to do so.” _

It had been a long year of changing tides for Craig and he never expected to be in this position. But here he was, asking the Queen for permission to marry her son.

_ “Well… I think he’d like that very much.” _

Tweek accepted the scepter and orb, and the King’s crown was placed upon his head by head of the Glaives before he got on one knee and bowed his head.

Tweek looked out at the crowd and took a deep breath, watching Kevin stand and smile, “ready?”

“I am.”

Kevin took a deep breath, “sir, are you willing to take the oath?” 

“I am willing.”

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the People and our neighboring Territories according to their respective laws and customs?”

“I promise to do so.”

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”

“I will.”

Stan stepped forward, the book of the monarch in his hands. He kneeled before Tweek, holding it out to him. The blonde let out a shaky breath before signing his name and closing the book.

“You may rise Stanley.”

And Stan listened, quickly stepping aside to escort Helen over to her son. She was proud, no doubt. She took his hand and led him back to the throne before swiftly stepping aside.

Tweek looked out at everyone once more before sitting.

“Ladies and gentle may I now introduce you to your new King,” Helen spoke as she dabbed at her eyes. She met Craig’s face with her eyes one last time before turning her attention forward and clapping with the others.

Craig let out a deep breath, shook his hands at his sides and was ready to take action.

“Would you like to say anything my King?” Kevin asked him.

“I would just like to say that I will do everything in my power to do right by you all. I promise to be caring and firm with everything that I do. I promise to be open to listening to what you, the people, have to say and-“

“I’d like to speak then…” Craig stood before him, audible gasps following suit.

“What the hell is he doing?” Token asked his wife.

“For the love of god why is he like this…” Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose as he groaned.

“Craig, buddy what the hell are you doing?” Clyde called out but Craig ignored his words.

“Craig?” Tweek’s eyes lit up, acting as if he didn’t know that Craig was in the crowd. Of course, he didn’t know what it was he had to say at this time.

“You said you want the listen to the people… and that includes me. Up until recently I thought I was considered a common person… until I was told some rather interesting information. We have led different lives but I came to know you over the course of several months.”

Whispers erupted amongst the crowd as they looked on, watching how Craig stepped closer with each passing step.

“My name is Craig Thomas Tucker, and I stand before you today to ask you something of great importance,” Craig kneeled down before Tweek as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold band, “I’m here today to ask for your hand…”

“Craig?”

“Come on Tweek, what’dya say? Wanna marry this old washed up, would be assassin?”

His arms came down around Craig’s neck in a flurry of motions, the orb and scepter going different directions as Stan and Kevin caught them before they hit the ground by lunging to the floor. Tweek was peppering Craig’s face with thousands of kisses as Craig stood from his position, his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde’s waist.

“This a yes?”

“Of course it is dummy! It was always going to be a yes!”

“Woo hoo! Go get em buddy!” Clyde shouted from somewhere in the crowd. 

But Craig and Tweek were in their own world, the noise around them no longer existing to them. Because this was everything they ever could’ve hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ready to go face everyone?” Tweek asked, stealing a kiss and giggling to himself.
> 
> “As long as you’re by my side I’ll always be ready.”
> 
> Another kiss was stolen before they exited the room one more time, walking hand in hand towards the massive party forming in the reception hall, ready to start a new adventure as a married couple.
> 
> It hadn’t been the easiest journey for the two of them, but they’d finally reached this day, and both of them, admittedly, couldn’t be happier, as they started an entirely brand new journey.
> 
> Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Everything was absolutely perfect. The packed guest list took their seats in the white pews, facing towards the isle. Craig stood at the end, a fit black suit molded to his body and a rosebud decorated his breast pocket. The isle was lined with rose petals, lilies and baby's breath sat in vases on the pews, and ivy was wrapped around the altar. The sun was shining in through the stained glass windows illuminating the room in a soft orange glow.

Craig was nervous to say the least. Clyde stood at his side giving him a smile. As his eyes scanned the crowd he found the rest of his friends seated amongst the other guests, all of which giving him slight nods and smiles.

But then the big oak doors of the cathedral opened, the music started and heads turned towards the back, oos and awws escaped from the lips of viewers as he stepped out on his mother’s arm.

The smile on his face evident and his eyes lighting up when he saw Craig standing at the end of the aisle, his hands twisting his tie.

But seeing Tweek somehow made him feel at ease, his hands falling to his sides and settling inside of his pants pockets.

Tweek couldn’t help but let tears swell up in his eyes, pricking at the corners and threatening to roll down his cheeks at any given moment.

“How do you feel buddy?” Clyde nudged Craig’s chest, giving him a lopsided smile.

“There are butterflies in my stomach and I feel like I’m going to puke,” Craig resounded. His eyes never leaving Tweek though, because he was complete mesmerized.

“Please don’t do that.”

“I’m just… I’m  _ excited _ and I’m nervous and I’m feeling a lot of things.”

“He looks just as happy to see you as you do him.”

It was true. Although he was blinking back tears to try and stop himself from full on crying he was smiling. It was a bright smile, one that could’ve illuminated the whole damn room. And it caused Craig to smile back at him.

His heart was beating fast and his body flooded with love as he inched closer to Craig, ready to be joined together after only hoping for this day to finally come. His smile sparked Tweek more and no one could deny how much love they had for each other.

Craig held his hand out, softly lifting him up the single stair and facing towards the officiant. Tweek gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before she took her seat off the side in the front row of pews, Clyde escorting her over and sitting beside her.

When their eyes met they told a thousand words. They were both completely and utterly captivated by one another’s essences, drinking it all in as the officiant began his introduction.

“Hello, and welcome friends and family alike. We have joined here today to share with Craig and his Majesty the King an important moment in their lives. During their time together they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.”

Tweek gave Craig’s hands a squeeze, looking up into his eyes with a soft smile spreading on his face. And Craig returned the gesture, following suit and rubbing his thumbs up and down on the top of Tweek’s hands.

They listened to all the officiant has to say before they heard the words they were waiting for.

“The couple has informed me before the ceremony that they both wrote their own vows so I’d like for them to share them with each other, and you all, now. Craig, why don’t you start.”

Craig nodded and reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a folded note card and biting his bottom lip as his eyes scanned over his words, barely even able to make out his own writing.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before pocketing the card in his hands and looking at Tweek once again.

“Craig?”

“I’m going to speak from my heart here instead of trying to decipher my chicken shit handwriting.”

Tweek laughed at his bluntness and his usage of the word shit in a setting where he probably shouldn’t even be saying it in the first place. But that was who Craig was and it was one of the things that Tweek loved about him.

“Alright, so… If someone would’ve told me several years ago that I would be getting married to the most amazing and selfless man, who also happened to be a King, I would’ve just laughed in their face and told them there was no way in hell that would happen. Most of my life has been filled to the brim with loss and pain and I didn't think it was possible to even fall in love, but you,” Craig squeezed Tweek’s hands again, “you proved me wrong.”

Tweek smiled, watched how Craig took a breath and licked over his lips, a lone tear rolling down one of his cheeks.

“Slowly I fell in love without even knowing it. Every time you smiled or even took a breath, my heart raced and I wanted nothing more than to just hold your hand, to kiss you and hold you. I know it took me longer than most to understand my heart but here I am, ready to make up all the lost time we could of had.”

“Craig…”

“No matter the challenges we faced, you were always there, ready to love me unconditionally and with everything you had to offer. And out of all the people in the world, you decided to spend it with me and for that I am eternally grateful considering the rough start we had when we first met.”

Finally he wiped at his face before continuing.

“I was horrible to you and yet you showed me absolutely nothing but kindness. Once I came around I realized that you were the only one I wanted, you were my everything. Every breath I take is dedicated to the life we get to live together.”

Craig could hear Clyde sobbing. He could see people sitting out there watching wiping at their eyes with tissues and handkerchiefs.

“I promise to love you unconditionally, I promise to make you smile, to make you laugh. I promise to fight for you, cherish you, hold you, laugh and cry with you. I promise to do everything I can to make sure you’re always happy. And I promise to love you until the end of time.”

Tweek was full on sobbing at this point, not even caring that everyone in the room was noticing. He wanted to wrap his arms around Craig’s neck and kiss his face right now. But it wasn’t the time. At least not yet.

The officiant turned to Tweek, a smile on his face, “and now you your majesty.”

Tweek has something prepared, just like Craig did, but instead he opted not to say them. He wanted to speak from the heart just like Craig had done moments before.

“I had something prepared but I don’t want to say words that were written so long ago. I want to speak what I’m feeling right now.”

The nod Craig gave him was what he needed to feel encouragement and to continue.

“Our first encounter may not be the ideal opening to a romantic story, but that’s how ours started. It was rocky and filled with a lot of turbulence but we somehow managed to make it through. And yes, it did take a lot for me to break down the walls you had up but we got there. I eventually got you to open up and to come out of the dark space that surrounded you.”

He pulled one of his hands free from Craig’s grasp and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen over his face aside. Craig leaned into the touch of his hand and brought a hand up to hold it there.

“To be honest, I lived a sheltered life. But you came along and shook everything up. You challenged me, you pushed me, and you made my life so incredibly difficult. However, if I’m being honest with you, I’m so thankful for that. And for whatever reason I found myself completely infatuated with you.”

Craig laughed as he smiled wide, rolling his eyes in a way that wasn’t meant to come across as mean. Everything he did was coming from a place of love.

“Everyone says I had love at first sight, that I fell for you instantly. I don’t think so. I didn’t fall, I walked with my eyes open and my heart ready to devote itself solely to you. Craig, you are the most selfless man I have ever met, you gave us a chance and it blossomed into something truly magical. And for that I am grateful.”

“Me too…”

“Every moment I spent with you made me happier than before. I couldn’t think of a better man to cherish for the rest of my life. And even after all the craziness you opened up. You still wanted to love me even though the pain and heartbreak you suffered in your life. You will always have my heart. You will always be my first love, my best friend and now my husband. Thank you for allowing me to love you.”

Craig never cried. He had a very stoic expression for most of his life and tried his best to keep his emotions hidden. But Tweek someone managed to bring it all out of him. Craig found himself crying, wiping a tear from his cheek as he smiled.

The room was filled with the quiet sounds of crying that came from their friends and family.

“Well gentlemen, I must say that those vows were beautiful,” the man before the two of them spoke. Both Craig and Tweek smiling at one another. “Now, is like you to present the rings and we’ll have Craig go first.”

Craig reaches into his front pant pocket and pulled out the golden band he present to Tweek just months prior. He took Tweek’s left hand in his and looked at the officiant who then started him off. 

“I, Craig..”

“I, Craig…”

“Give you Tweek,”

“Give you Tweek,”

“This ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

“This ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

He slipped the band onto Tweek’s finger with a steady hand, both men staring at the shining metal in the sunlight.

“Now you, your majesty.”

Tweek nodded, grabbing the ring he had for Craig in the inside pocket of his jacket. The band was simple, just like Tweek’s. But it was much more fitting for Craig, if Tweek did say so himself. It wasn’t anything too over the top, or any type of shiny metal. Instead it was a matte black band, something that Craig smiled at.

“You pick that out?”

Tweek smiled, nodding quickly, “I did.”

“You did good.”

Tweek looked at the man before the, apologizing under his breath before the man started speaking.

“Ready?”

“I am.”

“Alright, repeat after me then. I, Tweek..”

“I, Tweek…”

“Give you Craig,”

“Give you Craig,”

“This ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."   


“This ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

He grabbed Craig’s left hand and slid the ring on with shaky fingers. Still holding his hand in his own, their turned their heads at the same time to look at the officiant standing before them.

“If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

The room was quiet, Craig eyeing everyone in the room carefully to make sure no one said a damn word to oppose them.

But after a few moments of silence ringing through the room they turned their attention back to one another, smiles lighting up on their faces. They knew what was coming.

“Since no one objects you may now-“

Craig wasted no time, he grabbed Tweek’s waist and dipped him as their lips impatiently connected together. Tweek’s hands grabbed Craig’s face as he smiled against him. The cheers from the crowd that surrounded them were lost as the world disappeared around them, their kiss engulfing both their thoughts.

They pulled apart after a long moment together, tears rolling down Tweek’s face as he smiled brightly. And naturally Craig followed suit.

“I’m so happy,” Craig kissed his cheek and took his hand, his finger sliding over the new ring, a sight he would never get tired of seeing. Leading Tweek down the aisle, they left to have a few moments to themselves before their reception took place.

They left the crowded halls hand in hand as the music played in their way out and they made their way into their private room. Craig kicked the door shut and he wasted no time kissing Tweek softly with a burning passion.

“You’re perfect,” Craig really took the time to look at Tweek. His hands touched the soft fabric of his suit, touched his skin delicately as if Tweek was porcelain and would break at any second.

Tweek brought a hand up to one of Craig’s and leaned into his gentle touch. It was nice to have this moment to themselves before they joined everyone to make their first official appearance as a married couple.

“Ready to go face everyone?” Tweek asked, stealing a kiss and giggling to himself.

“As long as you’re by my side I’ll always be ready.”

Another kiss was stolen before they exited the room one more time, walking hand in hand towards the massive party forming in the reception hall, ready to start a new adventure as a married couple.

It hadn’t been the easiest journey for the two of them, but they’d finally reached this day, and both of them, admittedly, couldn’t be happier, as they started an entirely brand new journey.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.
> 
> This was the end of the journey. I want to thank you all for sticking with me, even during the hiatus of this fic. I didn’t know when I would return to it but seeing all of the love and support you guys gave really encouraged me to continue.
> 
> It always means so much to me when people take a little bit of time out of their day to read something I’ve written.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for going on this journey with me and I’ll see you all again at another fic.
> 
> \- Asher


End file.
